Heroes
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Pre serie. Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Heroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 **Héroes**

 **De Ridley C. James**

Esta es la primera de las historias de La Hermandad

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 **Capítulo 1:**

" **cuando te haces mayor es más difícil tener héroes, pero es una necesidad"**

 **Ernest Hemmingway**

Sam Winchester, de trece años, estaba atrapado en una pesadilla.

Olas rojas y naranjas lavaban la sangre esparcida en el techo de baldosas sobre él, pulsando con la promesa de dolor y de muerte inminente.

Un Sam, de cinco años, estaba acurrucado en la pequeña cama, incapaz de moverse o gritar.

No quería quemarse. Sabía que el fuego era el enemigo. Se había llevado a su hermano y por mucho que él quisiese verla, quería quedarse con su papá y su hermano más.

Pero no estaba teniendo alternativa.

Brazos ardientes intentaban alcanzarlo, sus fieros dedos quemando su delicada piel mientras abrazaban su pequeño cuerpo.

Y entonces gritó.

Una y otra vez gritó mientras el fuego lo reclamaba.

"¡Sam! ¿Sammy? Está bien, socio"

Sam sintió las manos de Dean en sus hombros. Despertó de un salto. Habían estado viendo televisión. De hecho, Dean estaba viendo televisión mientras Sam leía.

El adolescente tomó un tiritón aliento para calmar su acelerado corazón. "Los sueños no son reales" susurró "No pueden lastimarme"

"Eso es cierto, Sammy" su hermano masajeo su espalda en forma de circulo.

Sam suspiró y se restregó sus cansados ojos. Dean estaba siempre ahí para correr y rescatar a su hermanito de lo que fuera que fuese estuviese interpretando al monstruo de la noche. Cada vez que Sam quedaba atrapado en una pesadilla, la voz de Dean era capaz de guiarlo fuera del desastre que estaba viviendo a la confortable seguridad de su dilapidado departamento u hotel barato.

"¿Sueño de fuego?" Dean le indicó a Sam con la mano para que le hiciera espacio en el sillón.

Sam asintió. Los sueños de fuego habían comenzado hacia cinco años. Sam despertaba encontrándose en los brazos de su hermano y Dean lo mecía, le cantaba, lo que fuese necesario para sacarlo de su miseria. A medida que Sam crecía los abrazos fueron reemplazados por una mano en su hombro o una mano pasada casualmente por sobre sus hombros.

Sin importar si estaban enojados o no, Sam siempre podía contar con ello.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el viaje de mañana, Sammy?" preguntó Dean

"Quizá" era vergonzoso de admitir. ¡Sam tenía trece por Dios Santo! Sería de primero el próximo año en la preparatoria. Dormir fuera de casa por cuatro noches no debería ser la causa de pesadillas.

Para ser justos, Sam raramente hacia algo solo. Podía culpar por todo eso a su padre. John Winchester tenía estrictas reglas acerca de dónde sus hijos iban y con quien iban. Sam había sido protegido y escudado su vida entera. Si no era por su padre o su hermano, era por su familia adoptiva de La Hermandad. Él era el bebé. "Pero no puedo esperar para pasar tiempo con mis amigos"

Eso era cierto. Él generalmente no tenía muchas oportunidades de socializar. Las invitaciones de niños "normales" eran pocas, considerando que raramente permanecían en una escuela tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos.

"Si, ¿se van a acobardar con la redada de calzones?" bufó Dean con sorna

"Tú solo estas celoso de que yo tengo amigos" este año había sido diferente, ya que su familia había permanecido en el Oeste de Virginia después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Sam había tomado el riesgo de acercarse a unos pocos compañeros; su hermano no. Incluso los chicos del equipo de béisbol de Dean, no eran amigos cercanos. Igual que siempre.

"Yo tengo amigos. De la clase correcta de amigos" Dean subió y bajó las cejas.

"Claro" Sam negó con la cabeza "Caleb y sus compañeros cabeza hueca. Tienes suerte de que papá no haya visto esa identificación falsa"

"Tú tienes suerte de que la cacería se haya alargado y de que Caleb tenga un proyecto cerca. Es la única razón por la que papá ha permanecido en el mismo sitio"

John había tomado un verdadero trabajo, en Tri-Corp Construcciones. Tri-Corp era de Caleb Reaves, un miembro de su familia cercana de cacería. Dean y Sam habían asistido a Middlesburrow High. Una pequeña preparatoria de séptimo a decimosegundo grado, por toda la temporada de primavera.

Dean le dio un palmetazo a la pierna de Sam y se puso de pie "¿Tienes todo empacado?"

Sam se iba al Campamento Cedar Creek en la mañana. Cedar Creek era un campamento para desarrollar aprendizaje experiencial. Tallarían, harían kayak, snorkel, caminata y otras actividades de campamento, mezcladas con lecciones de geología, geografía, astronomía e incluso matemáticas "Si, casi todo"

"¿Llevas algún contrabando? ¿Quieres una playboy en caso de que te aburras?" preguntó el muchacho de diecisiete años.

"No. Estaré muy ocupado"

"Espero que valga la pena" Dean había convencido a su padre de dejar ir a Sam, luego de una poco usual discusión entre ambos. Había molestado a Sam sin piedad, acerca de que sus profesores los estaban engañando con un viaje de premio cuando era más un tema de sala de clase al aire libre que un paseo real, pero Dean, había firmado el permiso de camino a la escuela y había conseguido los más de treinta dólares que costaba.

"Valdrá la pena" Sam había pretendido no notar que Dean no había almorzado en la escuela las pasadas dos semanas.

Dean rodó los ojos "sí, claro. Una cabaña con Cody Slangle y Shelton Ayers. Mi sueño hecho realidad"

Sam estaba cansado de las bromas y los insultos. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, temeroso de tener pesadillas mientras estaba fuera de casa. La noche era cuando las cosas malas sucedían. Y pese a que su mente de trece años le gritaba que estaba siendo ridículo, no podía esconder al niño de cinco años dentro de él que estaba aterrado de dormir lejos de Dean "Lo que sea. Pásame el control remoto"

"Oblígame" Dean balanceo el control sobre la cabeza de Sam. El chico de trece intentó agarrarlo y en su lugar cayo, lo que derivó en una improvisada lucha. Sam sintió el brazo de Dean deslizarse alrededor de su cuello e intentó soltarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sam se calmó y Dean lo soltó de la llave en que lo tenía. El adolescente se giró hacia el lado con más que el orgullo herido, al ver que Dean se ponía de pie con el control remoto todavía en su mano.

"Te odio" Sam quería decir que odiaba el lazo invisible que unía a los hermanos. Era un ancla que lo mantenía unido a un estilo de vida que lo oprimía cada día que pasaba. El menor de los Winchester vio el destello herido que se reflejó en los ojos verdes de Dean "Desearía no tener un hermano. Que tu no hubieses nacido"

Sam esperó por la respuesta de broma. Nunca llego. Dean dejo el control remoto en el regazo de su hermano y salió de la habitación. Y en ese momento, Sam sintió como cedía un poco la banda de acero que sentía que le oprimía el pecho. Quizá podía valerse por sí mismo.

La mañana siguiente, Sam se despertó atrasado y se apresuró para terminar de recoger sus cosas antes de que el papá de Sheldon llegase a recogerlo. Se puso sus zapatillas al escuchar el auto tocar la bocina afuera.

Dean estaba esperándolo "Cuídate, Sammy"

El muchacho de trece años ignoró a su hermano mayor. Había encontrado su independencia, aunque fuese poca y temporal y no iba a arriesgarse a perderla. Sam cerró la puerta entre ambos sin siquiera despedirse.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Dos noches más tarde, Sam pago su karma en la forma exacta que temía. Una pesadilla. Esta pesadilla no era acerca del villano habitual, el monstruo del fuego. Era acerca de su héroe. Acerca de Dean.

Sam corría por el bosque. Sus zapatillas, golpeando el duro terreno con tanta fuerza que podía sentir la vibración en cada musculo de su cuerpo. Estaba absolutamente oscuro. El adolescente se preguntó por qué estaba solo en la noche.

Después de todo, su padre tenía sus reglas.

Pero rápidamente, Sam se encontró en un lugar que le resultaba conocido. Se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada a la cueva que él y sus amigos habían explorado el primer día en Cedar Creek.

Afortunadamente, una brillante luna creciente iluminaba el camino del adolescente mientras avanzaba hacia la oscura entrada. Sam se sorprendió cuando fue mágicamente transportado al interior de la cueva, con una antorcha en la mano.

Sus pies parecían tener vida propia mientras lo guiaban cada vez más profundo, dentro de los estrechos pasillos. Se sorprendió cuando el piso donde estaba cedío bajo su peso y cayo dentro de la cavernosa oscuridad.

El golpe final no llegó. La sensación de ir cayendo desapareció y Sam se encontró a si mismo de pie en una iluminada habitación. Mirando alrededor, lo primero que notó fueron las jaulas.

Rudimentarias jaulas construidas con madera, cajones y ramas de árboles alineadas en las paredes. En la escasa luz, Sam pudo ver los pequeños cuerpos acurrucados en el rincón más alejado, mirándolo como perros en un refugio de animales.

Hizo el intento de acercarse a una jaula donde había un pequeño niño llorando, pero se detuvo cuando le hablaron.

"¿Sammy? ¿Estás conmigo?"

"¿Dean?"

Sam giró hacia la voz sosteniendo la antorcha frente a él. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la llama ilumino el destrozado cuerpo de su hermano.

"Soy yo. Aquí estoy" susurró el mayor de los adolescentes,

Dean estaba encadenado a la pared más lejana, apenas sosteniéndose de pie. Su rostro estaba amoratado y ensangrentado. Lo más perturbador era el enorme moretón en el lado de la frente de Dean.

"¿Dean?" Sam trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero encontró sus pies pegados en el suelo a metros de distancia de su hermano "¿Estas bien?"

"Pensé que no me hablabas"

Sam rodó los ojos con la estúpida respuesta "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucedes?"

"dímelo tú" se rio Dean, pero luego gruño de dolor y cerró los ojos como si se hubiese arrepentido al instante de su acción

Sam intentó nuevamente sin éxito alcanzar a su herido hermano "Dean, no puedo moverme"

"No me mires a mí, hermanito. Estoy un poco amarrado en este momento"

"¿Estas mal herido?"

"Las palabras no pueden herirme, Sammy"

Sam frunció el ceño, deseando poder acercarse un poco a su hermano para verlo mejor. Obviamente tenía una herida seria en la cabeza "Dean, lo siento. No puedo ayudarte"

"Está bien, Sammy. Esto es mejor para ti. Ahora no tendrás un hermano"

"¿Qué? Eso no es gracioso, Dean"

"Si es gracioso, solo que todavía no lo sabes"

Antes que Sam pudiese responder escuchó un ruido a la distancia. Fuertes pisadas que venían de más adentro de la habitación. Luego escucho que gruñían, o quizá que reían.

"Dean, tenemos que salir de aquí. Algo viene"

"es algo muy malo, Sammy" el rostro de Dean se volvió serio "Necesitas alejarte de mí"

"No voy a dejarte"

"Ya lo hiciste"

"¡No!" Sam negó con la cabeza, furioso con la poca colaboración de su cuerpo "¡Dean!" gritó. La enorme sombra se movió en su vista periférica, acercándose a su hermano "¡Dean! Por favor" sam podía sentir al pánico tomando el control.

Dean levantó la cabeza. La sangre brillaba en su rostro con la luz del fuego "No llores, Sammy. Es solo un sueño"

"¡No!"

Dean sonrió con tristeza mientas Sam observaba la oscuridad acercarse a su indefenso hermano "Despierta, Sammy. Solo despierta y todo esto habrá terminado"

"¡Dean! Lo siento. Lo siento mucho"

Una enorme garra se vislumbró en la penumbra, lentamente alcanzando a Dean "Estarás bien. Los sueños no pueden lastimarte. Lo prometo"

"¡Por favor! Dean no me dejes"

Malévolos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la garganta de Dean, apretando sin compasión y apagando sus últimas palabras "¡Despierta, Sam!"

"¡Despierta, Sam!" Cody Slagle sacudió al dormido adolescente en la cama de abajo del camarote e intentó no entrar en pánico mientras su amigo continuaba retorciéndose en la cama "Vamos, amigo. Estás soñando"

Sam despertó de un salto, casi golpeándose la cabeza con la cama de arriba.

"¡Relájate, socio!" gruño Shelton Ayers, restregándose los ojos mientras colgaba la cabeza desde la cama de arriba "la gente normal está tratando de dormir"

"¡Cállate, Shelton!" gruño Cody y puso su mano en el hombro de Sam "¿Estas bien, Sam?"

"¿Dean?" murmuró Sam, desorientado. Necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar la voz de su hermano o sentirlo cerca para convencerse a sí mismo de que solo había sido un sueño.

"Soy Cody"

Sam volteó la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente y se esforzó por ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas. Suspiró cuando vio los preocupados ojos azules y la revuelta mata de crespo cabello oscuro de su compañero "¿Cody?"

"Si, ¿estás bien?"

"Si, el fenómeno está bien" gruño Shelton desde su cama "ahora terminen de masturbarse y váyanse a la jodida cama"

Cody ignoró al otro adolescente y miró a Sam "Estabas gritando"

Genial. Sam pasó una mano por su cabello y asintió "Lo siento. Mal sueño"

"¡Joder, Cody!" Shelton se colgó de la cama de arriba nuevamente "Ya, Winchester tuvo pesadillas como una niña. Córtenla y déjennos a los demás dormir"

"Estabas llamando a tu hermano" Cody siguió observando a Sam en esa manera intensa que le había ganado el sobrenombre de Búho.

Sam gruño. Era absolutamente poco cool despertar necesitando a tu hermano mayor, pero despertar llamándolo era tan nerd que Sam nunca jamás volvería a acercarse a lo cool nuevamente "¿En verdad?"

"Si, en verdad" Shelton lo miró feo "Parece que alguien quiere a su mami"

"¡Jodete, Ayers!" bufó Sam. El chico mayor se rio, obviamente contento de haber logrado molestar a Sam.

"Espera a que le cuente a Kelley. No estará babeando por ti mañana"

"Y espera a que yo le cuente que tuviste que usar calzoncillos plásticos para dormir hasta que tenías diez" le respondió Cody. Le dio una mirada a Sam "Nadie te invitaba a quedarse a dormir"

"¡Cállate, Búho!"

Cody sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Sam "Yo solía tener pesadillas. Unas horribles acerca de enormes bichos y arañas asquerosas"

Sam tragó con dificultad, deseando que sus sueños fuesen sobre esas cosas "¿sí?"

Cody asintió "¿un zombi o algo se estaba comiendo a tu hermano?

Los chicos habían estado debatiendo la película el amanecer de los muertos antes de ir a dormir "No. En realidad no me acuerdo de qué era"

"Debe haber sido bastante horrible"

Horrible ni siquiera comenzaba a describirlo. Sam solo tenía que cerrar los ojos para comenzar a recapitular la aterrorizante escena. Su hermano parecía herido y con mucho dolor. Solo pensar en eso hacía que Sam quisiese vomitar "Necesito llamar a casa" necesitaba escuchar la voz de Dean. Tenía que escucharlo.

"¿Qué?" Cody frunció el año "Son como las dos de la mañana, Sam"

"No me importa" Sam tiró la cubierta de la cama hacia el lado y balanceo los pies fuera de la cama. "Necesito encontrar al Sr. Taylor"

"Oh, eso será divertido de ver" Shelton se rio "Taylor te pondrá en detención por una semana si lo despiertas porque el pequeño Sammy tuvo una pesadilla"

Cody se puso de pie y le dio espacio a Sam para hacer lo mismo "Creo que está en la cabaña Hemlock. Es dos cabañas más allá"

Shelton se apoyó en su codo y miró hacia abajo a Sam. "En verdad, Winchester. Contrólate. Es un tipo buena onda, pero sigue siendo un profesor"

"Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Shelton tiene razón, Sam. Al señor Taylor no le va a gustar que lo despiertes. No se supone que dejemos las cabañas cuando ya no hay luz"

Sam agarró sus jeans desde el baúl a los pies de la cama y se los colocó rápidamente "Le diré que estoy enfermo"

"Quizá si solo vuelves a dormir, te vas a olvidar del tema. Tenemos la carrera de kayaks mañana ¿recuerdas?"

Sam lo considero, pero negó con la cabeza. El dolor reflejado en el rostro de Dean todavía demasiado fresco en su memoria. Le importaba una mierda como se veía frente a sus amigos "Tengo que hablar con mi hermano"

Cody lo observó por un momento, asintió y fue a su cama para buscar una linterna "entonces voy contigo"

"Ustedes dos están jodidos" murmuró Shelton desde su cama otra vez antes de sorprenderlos a ambos bajándose de un salto de la cama y sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro quitándose el agua "pero si alguien va a meterse en problemas" pasó sus manos por su desordenado cabello rubio "al menos será el chico más cool de la cabaña" agarro la linterna de Cody y la encendió "Trata de no tropezarte con tus pies, Slagle"

Sam observó cómo los dos guiaban el camino a la cabaña. Rezo rápidamente para no solo ser ridiculizado por Shelton el resto del año, sino que además, ser torturado sin misericordia por su hermano mayor por llamar a casa. Que su pesadilla fuera solo eso, una pesadilla. Que todas sus preocupaciones eran el subconsciente del adolescente para lidiar con la culpa de haber sido un idiota con su hermano, por sus egoístas razones. Sam podía vivir con eso.

Pero mientras salía al oscuro exterior y notó la brillante luna creciente que colgaba sobre él, sabía que las cosas no resultarían de la manera que quería. Y que podría terminar obteniendo lo que tan hirientemente le había dicho a Dean. Sam estaba aterrado con la posibilidad de perder a su hermano. Quizá, ya lo había perdido.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Shelton había estado en lo correcto. El señor Taylor no estaba contento de ver a los tres muchachos cuando uno de los otros campistas finalmente logró despertarlo. Estaba todavía más molesto cuando descubrió la hora que era.

Pero había dado una mirada al pálido y tiritón chico de trece años que prácticamente estaba rogándole para que le dejara llamar a casa que se había compadecido de él. Taylor White todavía no había descifrado a Sam Winchester. El niño era brillante. Obviamente dotado, pero no se lucia en clases. Había estado reticente al viaje al principio y Taylor había debido presionarlo ligeramente. Había animado al adolescente a asistir, incluso enlistando la ayuda del hermano mayor del chico. Había parecido una buena idea al ver a Sam salir de su capullo luego de dos días, pero ahora, Taylor estaba preocupado de haber juzgado mal la situación.

Le agradaba Sam y algo de su personalidad callada y su inseguridad hacia que los instintos protectores del profesor se pusieran en alerta. El ver al chico tan angustiado, ahora solo hacía que aumentara su deseo de ayudarle.

"Aquí es, Sam" Taylor quitó la llave de la oficina del director del camping con un enorme bostezo "Sé que hay un teléfono en alguna parte por aquí"

El profesor había enviado a Cody y Shelton a su cabaña para desagrado de los muchachos, pero le había dado la impresión que Sam estaba aliviado de no estar recibiendo la preocupación de Cody y los comentarios burlones de Shelton de tener añoranza de su casa.

"Solo esperemos que funcione. No como el agua caliente en las duchas"

Sam entro en el pequeño edificio, pestañeando cegado momentáneamente por las luces "Gracias por dejarme llamar, señor Taylor. Sé que es muy tarde"

Taylor cerró la puerta "No hay problema, Sam" el profesor le indico un gran escritorio en una esquina "El teléfono probablemente esté por ahí. Yo voy a esperar por ahí" le indico una silla cerca de la chimenea "en caso de que tu familia quiera hablar conmigo"

Sam asintió, agradecido de que el hombre le estaba dando algo de privacidad "Okay"

Taylor fue a la silla, se acomodó en la suave comodidad y observó como el adolescente dudaba al tomar el teléfono. Taylor solo había conocido a un miembro de la familia de Sam. Su hermano Dean. El muchacho estaba en la preparatoria en Middlesboro. Era bien conocido por su habilidad en el campo de béisbol. Él había registrado a Sam y había asistido a la única reunión sobre los progresos de Sam. Era inusual, pero Dean parecía genuinamente interesado en el trabajo de Sam. Los chicos podían lograr cosas asombrosas con solo una persona que los apoyase.

Cuando Sam había mencionado su vida fuera de la escuela, usualmente involucraba a su hermano. Pese a que Dean parecía ser la única unidad parental en la vida de Sam, había escuchado en la sala de profesores hablar de un padre que nadie parecía haber conocido. Así que era suficiente para llamar la atención del profesor cuando la suave voz del adolescente sonó en la habitación.

"¿Papá?" Sam tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta cuando su padre contestó al primer pitido "Soy Sam"

"¿Sam? ¿Qué sucede?"

El adolescente noto con facilidad el suspiro de su padre, signo inequívoco de que no estaba contento con la llamada sorpresa "¿Dónde está Dean?"

"¿Por qué estás llamando, niño?"

El que hubiese utilizado la palabra niño fue la primera indicación de que sucedía algo malo. Casi podía ver a su padre, pasando su mano por su cabello y restregándose los ojos "Tuve un sueño, papá"

"¿Qué clase de sueño, Sammy?"

"Una pesadilla" el hecho de que su padre no estaba masticándolo vivo por llamar a esas horas o reclamando por el rastro de miedo que Sam sabía muy bien, podía escuchar en su voz, solo confirmó su temor.

"¿Estaba tu hermano en ese sueño?"

Sam agarró con más fuerza el teléfono al aumentar su miedo. ¿Por qué su padre le estaría preguntando eso? John raramente preguntaba por los sueños de sus hijos, escogiendo pretender que no existían o incluso peor, que eran totalmente normales "Papá ¿Dónde está Dean?"

Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio antes de que su padre exhalara el aliento cansando.

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿No está ahí contigo? ¿Por qué no está en casa?"

"Tu hermano desapareció mientras estábamos en una cacería esta noche"

"¿Qué?" La voz elevada de Sam hizo que el señor Taylor mirara en su dirección. El adolescente se movió colocándose de espaldas al profesor, cerró los ojos y trató de mantenerse calmado "¿Por qué no andas afuera buscándolo? ¿Dónde está Caleb?"

"Maldición, Sammy. Caleb y yo hemos estado revisando el área por horas. Tuvimos que reagruparnos para preparar un plan"

"¿Reagruparse?" Sam dijo la palabra con desdén "Dean está herido" susurró enojado al teléfono.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, hijo? ¿Qué viste?"

"Ven a buscarme, papá"

"Samuel ¿De qué diablos trataba tu sueño?"

"Te diré todo cuando llegues acá"

"Sam. Necesitas quedarte donde estás. No necesito estar preocupándome por ti, encima de todo esto. Tu sabes cuantos niños han desaparecido en esta área"

Por supuesto que Sam sabía. Y también Dean. Su hermano había estado particularmente interesado en esa cacería "Tengo que ayudar"

"Escúchame, Sammy…"

"No. Tú escúchame, papa. Ven a buscarme. Ahora. O voy a irme caminando. Te juro que lo haré" Sam sabía que la mera amenaza de él solo en los bosques donde se habían perdido esa desproporcionada cantidad de niños jóvenes equilibraría las cosas a su favor.

Hubo un largo silencio y Sam repentinamente entendió el significado de "en espera". "Ni siquiera sé dónde estás"

Sonaba como si su padre estuviera en el confesionario, en la Iglesia del Pastor Jim, confesando sus últimos pecados. El nudo regresó a la garganta de Sam y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. John no sabía dónde estaba su hijo. Dean había firmado el permiso. Dean lo había escuchado hablar del viaje por semanas. Incluso había escrito instrucciones para Shelton y Sam de la manera correcta de hacer la estúpida redada de calzones en la cabaña de las chicas. Dean. Su hermano mayor, con quien Sam había sido horrible y que ahora estaba perdido.

"¿Sam?"

La voz de John estaba cargada de emoción, aunque Sam no reconoció el sentimiento especifico. Esperaba que fuese culpa por no saber la ubicación de sus hijos.

"¿Me escuchaste?"

"Caleb sabe dónde estoy. Dean dejó la dirección y otra información en la puerta del refrigerador" Sam esperaba que su padre notara el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

"Estaré allí tan pronto pueda"

Sam continuó sosteniendo el teléfono incluso después que su padre había colgado. El silencio bloqueaba la voz reprobadora que sonaba en la cabeza del adolescente. La mano en su hombro hizo que diera un salto y casi dejara caer el auricular.

"¿Hey? ¿Todo está bien?"

El adolescente no había escuchado al profesor atravesar la habitación. Taylor estaba justo a su lado, observando a Sam con preocupación. El generalmente bien arreglado hombre, estaba utilizando una gastada camiseta de Metallica y un pantalón de buzo. Sam fue invadido por una abrumadora necesidad de llorar. No era la primera vez que el joven profesor le había recordado a Dean, pero la típica manera refinada de vestirse del hombre y su amor por las ecuaciones matemáticas, habían mantenido las comparaciones al límite.

"Si" se forzó a decir Sam. Con cuidado recolocó el teléfono, restregando rápidamente sus ojos, esperando que no hubiese rastro de emoción reflejado en ellos.

"¿Estás seguro?" el señor Taylor sonrió "Te ves como si hubieses visto un fantasma"

Sam negó con la cabeza "No creo en fantasmas"

"Quizá debería haberme quedado en tu cabaña, entonces. Los chicos con los que estoy conviviendo me tenían bastante asustado con sus cuentos de encuentros espectrales. Aparentemente estos bosques son famosos por sus desapariciones"

Sam humedeció sus secos labios preguntándose cómo respondería el profesor si le dijese alguna de las cosas que sabía de Middlesboro, Virginia Oeste. Sam había realizado la mayoría de la investigación para Caleb y su padre. Imaginó cómo lo miraría el hombre si le dijera que su hermano de diecisiete años había desaparecido como si nada mientras estaba cazando un Raw Head con su padre cazafantasmas "A mi grupo le gustan los zombis" ofreció.

El señor Taylor tuvo un escalofrío "¿Los muertos caminantes que comen gente? Creo que estaba mejor con el hombre del garfio y las teorías de pie grande"

Cuando Sam levantó la vista al reloj, Taylor tuvo la impresión que un cambio de tema era necesario "Entonces ¿Dean viene a recogerte?"

"No, él no viene"

El dolor que pasó por los ojos del adolescente era inequívoco. El profesor tuvo que resistir la necesidad de colocar su mano en los delgados hombros del adolescente. A algunos muchachos, los chicos en general, no les gustaba que los tocaran. Especialmente en esa cruel edad en la que las líneas entre la infancia y la lucha por convertirse en adultos se difuminaban.

"Yo solo asumí que él vendría, viendo cómo te cuida"

"Si" Sam podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos nuevamente y deseaba que el hombre no lo estuviese observando con tanta simpatía "él me cuida"

"Eso lo entiendo. Yo tengo un hermano mayor, también" Taylor sonrió "Generalmente es un dolor en mi…costado. Cree que lo sabe todo y para más encima terminó convirtiéndose en un doctor. De la clase que cura, para terminar de rematarla, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no es tan malo estar con él. De hecho, lo extraño cuando no está cerca"

"¿Alguna vez odió eso?"

Taylor ladeo su cabeza ligeramente y frunció el ceño con la pregunta del adolescente "¿Qué? ¿Qué me agrada? ¿O que idolizo completamente al estúpido idiota incluso cuando quisiera no hacerlo?"

Los ojos pardos de Sam se abrieron cómicamente en la forma que los adolescentes hacían cuando un adulto decía en voz alta lo que ellos estaban sintiendo o pensando.

El chico de trece años asintió, momentáneamente perplejo, así que Taylor continúo "Obvio. Algunas veces incluso desee no tener un hermano, especialmente uno que tiene una sombra tan grande"

"Alguna vez…"Sam mordió su labio, peleando con fuerza por mantener la compostura "Ya sabe ¿Hizo algo que desearía no haber hecho por eso?"

"¿Cómo qué?" Taylor se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el escritorio.

El adolescente dudo "como... ¿decirle que lo odia?" Sam miró sus zapatos y luego levantó la vista "¿Cómo que deseabas que se fuera y nunca volviera?"

"Quizá solo unas cien veces" Taylor se sintió mal cuando Sam no sonrió con su chiste, sino que al contrario, lució más contrariado.

"No lo decía en serio" la respiración de Sam se agitó. Apretó sus puños con rabia, tratando de controlar el torrente de remordimiento que lo recorría por dentro "No quería que nada malo le sucediera"

"Oye" Taylor dijo con suavidad, completamente sorprendido de que el chico estuviese tan nervioso "Por supuesto que no lo decías en serio, Sam. La gente dice cosas que no siente todo el tiempo. Es la naturaleza humana. Es por eso que Dios inventó Hallmark"

Otra vez, el chiste fue a la basura.

"Pero él no lo merecía. Nunca me ha hecho nada que no sea cuidarme y protegerme. Yo solo estaba tan enojado con él…o conmigo… por necesitarlo tanto"

"Los hermanos pelean, Sam. A veces es una relación de amor y odio, ¿sabes?" Taylor se arriesgó y se estiró tomando y apretando suavemente el hombro del adolescente "Solo espera a que tu primera novia se enamore de él. Probablemente termines aforrándole un par de veces antes de que alguno de los dos deje la casa. Créeme"

Sam sorbeteo "Nosotros generalmente no peleamos. No Dean y yo en todo caso"

Taylor tomó la declaración como que quizá Sam y otros miembros de su familia no se llevaban tan bien "Los padres pueden ser otra historia a tu edad"

"Solo es mi papá y Dean. Además de un par de tíos. Ellos son la única familia que tengo"

Taylor había sospechado que no había una señora Winchester en la escena. Los niños que no tenían esa clase de modelo no eran difíciles de distinguir "¿Estaba tu papá enojado porque llamaste a casa?" el profesor se preguntó si no sería esa la razón por la que el adolescente estaba tan nervioso.

Sam no parecía el típico chico abusado. Taylor había visto suficientes de esos en su corta carrera para ver las pistas. Incluso aunque Sam podía ser tranquilo e introvertido, el profesor no tenía razón para pensar mal del padre del chico. El estrés de Sam solo había aumentado luego de hablar con su padre en el teléfono.

"Estaba ocupado en algo" Sam decidió no mencionar que su papá no había querido que fuese al estúpido paseo en primer lugar "No le gusta que lo interrumpan"

"¿Estaba durmiendo?" Taylor sonrió nuevamente "porque puedo entender que no te guste que te quiten esa preciosa comodidad. Nosotros los viejos necesitamos nuestras ocho horas"

"No estaba durmiendo"

¿Bebiendo? Taylor esperaba que el hombre no fuese un borracho. Eso encajaría en el escenario del padre ausente, pero por el bien de Sam y Dean esperaba que hubiese una mejor explicación "Sam, voy a tener que hablar con tu papá en persona antes de que puedas irte ¿está bien?" el chico no iba a ningún sitio si su viejo no estaba sobrio.

"Okey"

Taylor tomó aire profundamente e intentó dejar ir su preocupación "Entonces, ¿Dean no viene a buscarte por la pelea que ustedes dos tuvieron?"

Sam negó con la cabeza "No. No está en casa. Dean vendría a buscarme si pudiese"

"Está fuera de casa tarde" dijo Taylor con una ceja arqueada.

Sam asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Temo que esté en problemas" no estaba seguro por qué las palabras habían escapado de su boca. Se supone que no debía hablar con extraños acerca de las cosas de su familia.

Taylor frunció el ceño "¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sam?"

El chico se encogió de hombros "Es solo una sensación"

"¿No podría ser que solo te estés sintiendo un poco culpable por lo que dijiste?"

Sam lo miró fijamente, deseando que eso fuera todo. Desesperadamente había deseado que su sueño fuese solo otra pesadilla, pero se había sentido diferente a las pesadillas habituales. La sensación de desapego había sido su primera pista. La experiencia era como ver una terrible película que no podías apagar "No. Solo sé que algo malo sucede"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No puedo explicarlo"

"Dean parece ser del tipo que sabe cuidarse bastante bien"

"La mayor parte del tiempo"

"Entonces estoy seguro de que está bien. No es el primer chico de diecisiete años que se queda fuera de casa tarde en la noche"

Sam lo miró.

"No es que lo apruebe, pero no tengo tantos años más como para no recordar lo que es. ¿Dean tiene alguna novia?"

Sam bufó con sorna, pese a sí mismo "Montones, según él"

Taylor sonrió "Esa probablemente es la razón, Sam. Las mujeres pueden hacer que un tipo haga cosas bastante estúpidas. Créeme"

"Supongo" Sam había observado a su hermano actuar como un idiota por una chica en varias ocasiones. A veces era lo único de lo que hablaban él y Caleb, pero a menos que el Raw Head tuviese una pareja, Sam estaba muy seguro que no había influencia femenina envuelta en este último desastre.

"Quizá incluso les gane a tu papá y a ti en regresar a casa"

"Si" Dios, Sam deseaba que fuese cierto.

"Y entonces ustedes dos pueden arreglar las cosas"

"Eso espero"

El muchacho lucía tan dubitativo y triste que Taylor hubiese dicho casi cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir mejor "Apuesto que Dean entiende por qué lo dijiste. Él ya tuvo tu edad"

Sam negó con la cabeza recordando la expresión en el rostro de su hermano cuando habían discutido y la manera en que Dean había lucido lastimado y ensangrentado en la pesadilla "Fui muy malo con él"

"En ocasiones lastimamos a personas, Sam. En ocasiones a las personas que más amamos"

Sam recordó lo que lo había llevado a la pelea con Dean "Pero yo quería lastimarlo. Me alegre de hacerlo" una lágrima caliente se escapó por sus pestañas y corrió por su mejilla. Quería gatear bajo la mesa y esconderse "Yo quería que se fuera"

"Entiendo eso, Sam" Taylor asintió "Los hermanos mayores tienen la tendencia a olvidar que sus hermanitos no son pequeños. En ocasiones puede ser insufrible"

"A veces siento que ni siquiera puedo respirar solo" Sam secó sus ojos "Yo solo quiero hacer mis propias cosas. Ser capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo"

"Ese no es un crimen, hijo"

"En mi familia, si"

"Tu familia probablemente quiere protegerte. Mantenerte a salvo"

"Solo me siento a salvo con Dean" y ese era el verdadero problema "Y no sé cómo cambiar eso"

"No creo que puedas cambiar eso, Sam" Taylor suspiró y pasó sus manos por su realmente revuelto cabello "Quiero decir que si, seguro, vas a crecer y no vas a necesitar a tu hermano mayor tanto, pero puedo decirte por experiencia, que hay veces en que todavía necesito a mi hermano mayor para protegerme de lo que sea que la vida me tira encima. En ocasiones, él es el único que puede hacerme sentir bien de nuevo.

"Pero yo lo hice a un lado y ahora es demasiado tarde"

"Sam. No sé qué es lo que sucede que te hace creer que algo le sucedió a Dean, pero he visto como es contigo. Te apostaría que nunca será muy tarde para arreglas las cosas con él. Podría apostar que te perdona cualquier cosa, ya sea que lo merezcas o no"

"No sé qué haría sin él"

Taylor asintió "Probablemente el sentimiento es reciproco"

Sam tomó aire y lo dejó salir "No últimamente"

"No lo sé" Taylor sonrió "Estoy bastante seguro que Dean podría haberte noqueado si realmente lo quisiera. He escuchado que tiene un jodido swing"

Sam frunció el ceño. Taylor hizo un movimiento de swing con sus brazos como si estuviese blandiendo un invisible bate de béisbol "El entrenador Miller no hace más que hablar de su proeza en el campo

"Están en la competencia regional" dijo Sam suavemente, pensando en cómo lo había olvidado totalmente. Había estado tan orgulloso de Dean por entrar al equipo, por volverse uno de los titulares, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

"Eso he escuchado"

Sam solo esperaba que su hermano tuviese la oportunidad de jugar "¿Realmente cree que Dean entenderá por qué he sido tan desagradable?"

Taylor asintió "Incluso si no lo entiende totalmente, igual te dejara salirte con la tuya. Así es básicamente con los hermanos mayores. Creo que está en su ADN o algo. Tienen que amarnos a nosotros sus hermanos menores, sin importar cuan malcriados seamos"

"Suerte para nosotros"

El profesor suspiró "Si, suerte para nosotros"

Sam observó el reloj en la pared nuevamente "¿Está bien si voy a la cabaña a buscar mis cosas? Papá debe estar llegando pronto" lo único que Sam quería hacer ahora era encontrar a su hermano mayor. El resto podría resolverlo una vez que Dean estuviese a salvo

"Sí, claro. Te acompañaré" Taylor le indico hacia la puerta "Estoy bastante seguro que Dean nunca me perdonaría si dejo que una cosa muerta te secuestre"

Sam intento ignorar la ironía y salió a la fría noche.

Taylor lo acompañó, cerrando la puerta de malla tras ellos. Dio una mirada a Sam y arqueó una ceja "Además. Escuché que una gran redada de calzones tuvo lugar anoche y no me gustaría que algún inocente quedara atrapado en el contrafuego cuando las chicas cobren venganza" negó con la cabeza con resignada simpatía "Escuche que van a atacar justo antes del amanecer y que tu amigo Shelton está en grandes problemas"

El rostro de Sam reflejó la sorpresa, pero rápidamente trató de cubrirla. Usando su mejor voz de Dean Winchester dijo "¿Qué es una redada de calzones?"

El señor Taylor le palmeó en el hombro y soltó una carcajada "Oh, sí. Me gusta tu estilo, Sam Winchester. Me gusta mucho"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Espero que les haya gustado. Próximo capitulo esta semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Heroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Los verdaderos héroes son hombres que se caen, fallan y tienen defectos, pero al final ganan porque permanecen firmes a sus ideales, creencias y compromisos" - Kevin Costner**

En el lado positivo, John Winchester no era un borracho como Taylor había temido. Parecía inhumanamente alerta y enfocado para ser las 3:45 de la mañana, lo que le dio al profesor otra razón para no confiar en él.

Físicamente, el papá de Sam era un hombre imponente. Era más alto que Taylor, quien media 1,83, con brazos y hombros que hablaban o bien de arduo trabajo manual o de horas en el gimnasio. Taylor apostaba que era lo primero.

Su hijo menor había heredado los ojos oscuros y misteriosos de su padre y Taylor imaginaba que si John Winchester riese, sus sonrisas también serían similares.

Había algo en la manera en que se movía que Taylor reconoció de la una o dos veces que había hablado con Dean. El hombre más joven tenía una personalidad más tranquila, pero su padre vibraba con contenida tensión. Tenía una aire definitivo de autoridad y Taylor se encontró a si mismo preguntándose qué haría el hombre para vivir.

"Lamento todo esto" la voz de Winchester era seria y profunda. Taylor se sorprendió a si mismo dando un pequeño salto cuando el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Sam "él no está acostumbrado a pasar la noche fuera de casa"

Sam ni pestañeo, por lo que Taylor tuvo que dejar de lado sus sospechas de abuso "No hay problema" el profesor se enderezó para sentirse más profesional o al menos lucir como un adulto en su ropa de dormir "Sam es un buen chico"

"Lo es" John asintió "Salvo por su lado testarudo"

Sam rodó los ojos "Papá, este es el señor Taylor. Me enseña matemáticas"

John movió su mano del hombro de su hijo y se la extendió al joven profesor "John Winchester"

"Me alegro de conocerlo finalmente" Taylor devolvió el firme apretón de manos y se aseguró de no encogerse. Sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad cuando se trataba de un montón de adolescentes hormonales. Era lo mismo con los padres. Se preguntó si debiese mencionar que había jugado futbol universitario en la conversación sin que se viese forzado "Solo lamento que tuviese que ser en el medio de la noche y más encima en temporada de vampiros"

John le dio a su hijo una mirada confundida antes de mirar nuevamente a Taylor.

El profesor sonrió "hemos escuchado un montón de historias en los últimos días" explicó Taylor cuando el hombre continuo mirándolo como si estuviese decidiendo si su hijo estaba recibiendo una educación apropiada. Aparentemente, Sam había heredado su sentido del humor también del hombre.

"Ya veo" John asintió regresando su mano al hombro de Sam y dándole un ligero apretón.

Sam se mojó los labios y le dio una mirada ligeramente nerviosa a Taylor "Ya tengo todas mis cosas, papá"

El hombre miró a su hijo una vez más y luego a Taylor "Entonces debemos ir partiendo" John pasó su mirada por el otro hombre, mesurándolo "Así lo dejamos que vuelva a dormir"

"No creo que haya mucha oportunidad de eso. Estoy de guardia" Taylor intentó parecer muy serio "una redada de calzones se salió de control anoche. Hay un potencial ataque en venganza. Una real posibilidad de que se convierta en un baño de sangre"

John masajeó su barbilla pensativa "las adolescentes pueden ser realmente terroríficas"

"Si" Taylor forzó una sonrisa, inseguro de si realmente había escuchado sarcasmo "Tengo las cicatrices que lo prueban"

Cuando ambos, Sam y su padre fruncieron el ceño, Taylor agregó "Entonces supongo que te veré en la escuela el lunes, Sam. Asegúrate de estudiar para la prueba"

"Okey" Sam se giró y caminó hacia la puerta seguido por su padre, pero se detuvo cuando el señor Taylor lo llamó.

"Espero que las cosas estén bien con Dean"

Sam podía sentir la mirada de su padre. Miró al señor Taylor y asintió "Yo también"

John sorprendió a su hijo al no preguntarle qué le había dicho a su profesor de Dean y Sam no estaba listo para envolverse en una conversación con su padre. La caminata hacia la camioneta fue en silencio. Solo los sonidos de los grillos y otros insectos nocturnos proveían de fondo a las determinadas respiraciones de los dos Winchester mientras avanzaban por la tierra.

Sam no dudó una vez que vio la camioneta Chevy negra de su padre. Se apresuró y tiró su bolso en la parte de atrás. La puerta del pasajero se abrió repentinamente y la alta y delgada silueta de Caleb Reaves descendió, indicándole a Sam que subiera.

"Sammy" dijo Caleb suavemente cuando el muchacho lo miró fijamente, antes de deslizarse por la butaca de cuero.

Caleb Reaves siempre había protegido a los muchachos. O intentado hacerlo. El cazador de cabello largo había sido una presencia en sus vidas desde que Sam podía recordar. Sus primeros recuerdos de Caleb eran en la granja del Pastor Jim donde el joven cazador le dibujaba imágenes de animales míticos y jugaba con ambos hermanos. Los Winchesters habían sido testigos del crecimiento de sus fuertes habilidades psíquicas y lo habían observado convertirse en un valiente cazador de La Hermandad. John era un mentor para él, por lo que Caleb pasaba largos veranos y vacaciones entrenando con los niños. Ambos, Sam y Dean lo admiraban, pese a que Dean lo admitiese solo si lo obligaban. Dean y Caleb tenían problemas revelando sus emociones. En lugar de eso se llamaban el uno al otro Deuce y Damien respectivamente, pero Sam nunca dudaba que Caleb protegía a su hermano y que haría cualquier cosa por mantener a Dean a salvo "¿Dónde diablos estabas, Caleb?"

"Sam" advirtió John. Él ya había cargado con una injusta carga de culpa los hombros del joven cazador.

"¿Qué?" Caleb se volteó para mirar al adolescente mientras subía en la camioneta y cerraba de un portazo.

Sam ignoró el tono de advertencia de su padre, enfocándose en su lugar en Caleb "Dije que dónde estabas tú. Tú eres su mejor amigo. Se supone que debes protegerlo. ¡Él no tiene un anillo y tú sí! Así que ¿Dónde diablos estabas cuando mi hermano era arrastrado por esa cosa?" Sam estaba enojado y quería desquitarse con alguien. Caleb era el blanco perfecto.

Caleb abrió su boca para responder, pero la cerró. Sus dorados ojos encontraron los pardos de Sam y el chico de trece años pudo ver que el psíquico se estaba sintiendo culpable "Sucedió rápido, Sammy. En un minuto él estaba ahí y al siguiente…Te prometo que lo traeremos de regreso, enano"

Sam negó con la cabeza "Tu prometiste cuidarlo también. Él confió en ti" Yo confié en ti.

"¡Estaba cuidando a Deuce! Tú lo sabes, Sam" Caleb tomó un largo aliento y enterró sus manos por su largo cabello, que caía suelto a la altura de sus hombros en lugar de en su ordenada cola. Reaves sabía que le había fallado al muchacho de diecisiete años. Él lo compensaría. Trató de razonar con el menor de los Winchester y usó un poco de humor "Tú conoces a tu hermano. Piensa que un plan es solo una sugerencia. Simplemente se mandó a cambiar"

"¡No hables de mi hermano!" gritó Sam, apretando los puños. Sam sabía que su hermano siempre estaba intentando ser un héroe por lo que no arriesgaría a nadie que le importara, pero seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Sam y nadie iba a hablar mal de él, incluso si lo que estaban diciendo tenía algo de verdad. Ni siquiera Caleb "¡Esto no es su culpa!"

"Tampoco es culpa de Caleb, Sammy" dijo John suavemente, llevando dos miradas gemelas a lo que se veía de su perfil "Yo la cagué ¿bien?"

Sam re direccionó su ataque "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esa cosa se lo llevara, papá?" Sam sintió que su voz se quebraba "Tú sabes lo que los Raw Heads hacen"

John miró a su hijo y luego su mirada se encontró con la de Caleb sobre la cabeza de su hijo "Lo sé, hijo. Lo traeremos de regreso. Lo prometo"

En ese momento, las promesas no significaban nada para Sam. Especialmente las realizadas por su padre. Le dio una mirada acusadora a Caleb nuevamente "Si, claro, porque ustedes dos han tenido tanta suerte atrapándolo antes"

Caleb suspiró. Estaba tomando más tiempo de lo habitual. Su compañía de arquitectura Tri-Corp había estado trabajando en el área en el proyecto de un puente la primera vez que escuchó los rumores acerca del bosque. No mucho después sus habilidades psíquicas le obsequiaron un par de horríficas visiones que le habían dejado desesperado por encontrar a la criatura.

John había otorgado un dinero para iniciar la compañía y dado que era un contrato largo, le había pedido al mayor de los Winchester trabajar para él. La carnada de una buena cacería había persuadido a John y había permitido a Caleb de proveer a su mentor con un cheque semanal y una situación estable para los muchachos sin pisar ningún orgullo.

Caleb había estado pasando un buen tiempo con los Winchester y en este momento extrañaba a Dean. Dean siempre era capaz de solucionar las cosas con Sam. Una tarea que se había vuelto increíblemente dificultosa para todos desde que Sam había alcanzado la pubertad. Aun así, Dean se molestaría si no lo intentaba "Lo siento" Reaves paso su brazo tentativamente por sobre los hombros de Sam.

Caleb se sorprendió de no ser rechazado por el adolescente "Johnny dijo que tuviste un sueño ¿Puedes contarnos acerca de él?"

John estaba observando el camino, pero Sam sabía por su expresión que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Solo fue una pesadilla"

John le dio una mirada "No estarías aquí si eso fuese verdad"

Sam cerró los ojos, sintiendo un ligero tirón de una jaqueca al recordar el mosaico de imágenes de su sueño "Yo estaba en el bosque. Corriendo. Y después había una gran cueva"

"¿Cueva?" Caleb interrumpió y Sam parpadeo "Eso tiene sentido, viendo cómo no hemos dado con nada en esas casas abandonadas o los refugios de montañistas"

"Sigue Sam" lo alentó John.

El adolescente no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse de que su padre estuviese tomando su pesadilla seriamente, pero continuó "Como dije, estaba en una cueva y entonces caí por el piso"

"¿Entonces, había una cueva y tu caíste por una abertura? ¿Y habían niños ahí?" las visiones de Caleb venían de la perspectiva del ser maligno. Había visto los dos niños en jaulas, pero había sido incapaz de encontrar la ubicación de ellos.

"Si" Sam mantuvo la mirada a Caleb "Vi al menos dos. Niños"

"Los niños Patterson" dijo Caleb sinceramente.

John asintió, manteniéndose atento al camino que estaba buscando.

Sam estaba sorprendido de que ambos hombres estuviesen interpretando su sueño tan literalmente. Los sueños no eran reales. Una parte de Sam todavía creía que la pesadilla tenía más que ver con la reciente pelea con Dean que con la desaparición de su hermano. "Papá, puede que mi sueño no signifique nada"

Caleb apretó suavemente su hombro.

"¿Dijiste que tu hermano estaba herido?" John quitó la vista del camino lo suficiente para ver el color abandonar el rostro de su hijo "Encontramos la camisa de tu hermano. Tenía sangre. También encontramos su arma"

Sam no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo como si una sombra hubiese pasado por su tumba "¿Cuánta sangre?"

"Suficiente"

"Johnny" le advirtió Caleb. John vaciló determinando entre ocultarle mucha información a Sam o entregarle más de la necesaria. El estilo de vida de los Winchester no proveía de mucho terreno seguro "Él está bien, Sam" Reaves no le admitió al adolescente que había tenido breves flashes de Dean encadenado a una pared, obviamente herido. Había compartido la información con John y había sido suficientemente duro "Tu sueño puede ser una especie de comunicación, como solíamos hacer cuando eras un niño"

"Fue diferente a la mayoría de mis sueños" admitió Sam

"¿Diferente cómo?" preguntó Reaves. Su padre adoptivo, Mackland Ames, lo había ayudado con sus habilidades cuando se habían activado recién. Caleb había tenido la edad de Sam. El renombrado neurocirujano creía que Sam tenía tendencias psíquicas y había querido ayudar al muchacho también, incluso Caleb podía sentir el potencial de Sam, pero John no lo había permitido y Mackland había cedido ante John, su mejor amigo y compañero de armas.

"Como si estaba viéndolo desde fuera de mi cuerpo, pese a que yo estaba ahí" Sam frunció el ceño "Tus visiones son como eso. Como una película"

"Si, así son, Sam" Caleb se forzó a sonreír, sin mirar a su mentor a propósito.

"Termina de contarnos del sueño, Sammy" John interrumpió la conversación entre Sam y Caleb.

"Dean estaba ahí, cerca de las cajas, pero estaba encadenado a una pared"

"¿Negra? ¿Brillante?" preguntó Reaves.

Sam no veía por qué era importante, pero cerró los ojos, respiró e intentó recordar. Las paredes estaban hechas de una especie de piedra "Rocosas. Grandes, plomizas. Piedras negras"

"Eso es lo que yo vi" Caleb miró a John, sabiendo que su mentor probablemente estaba aterrado con la idea de que su hijo menor había visto las mismas cosas que el psíquico "Pensé que era carbón. Una vieja mina. Hay montones de esas en esta área"

John negó con la cabeza "Las descartamos por el tamaño. Sabes bien que la mayoría de esas minas son pequeñas, incluso para un hombre promedio. Mi abuelo trabajó en esas minas por un tiempo. Es como vivir bajo una mesa de cocina. Un Raw Head nunca elegiría eso como guarida"

"Si, pero Sam dijo que él cayó por una abertura. El viejo Raw Head puede haber encontrado una de las cavernas subterráneas"

"Había madera bajo mis pies" dijo Sam súbitamente al recordar haber mirado a sus poco colaboradores pies cuando había caído en el sueño "Tablones, creo"

Caleb asintió "Alguna de esas viejas minas dan a grandes túneles, incluso algunas dan a ríos subterráneos. Piensa, Johnny boy, si quisieras esconderte donde nadie esperaría que estuvieses ¿Dónde lo harías?"

"En una iglesia" respondió Sam por su padre.

Caleb soltó una carcajada "Sería perfecto si la hubiesen construido sobre un bar"

"¿Ustedes dos están planeando llevar este pequeño acto de comedia de gira? ¿Podemos volver al tema?" gruño John, finalmente llegando a la carretera principal, luego de lo que parecían miles de caminos rurales "¿Cómo encontrar a Dean?"

"Había un túnel" añadió Sam concentrándose nuevamente "El Raw Head venía acercándose por ahí. Y escuche algo como un gruñido o algo que retumbaba. Pensé que era un monstruo pero podría haber sido agua corriente"

"Tu sacaste más que yo, Sam. Solo capto flashes" dijo Caleb, masajeando la espalda de Sam antes de remover su mano "Buen trabajo, enano"

"¿Tu hermano estaba despierto?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Sam desapareció cuando comprendió qué era lo que su padre realmente estaba preguntando "Estaba vivo, papá. Habló conmigo"

"¿Habló contigo?" Caleb frunció el ceño

Sam miró al joven. Los ángulos definidos y líneas de su casi perfecto rostro lo hacían lucir atemorizante en la oscura cabina de la camioneta "Dean sabía que yo estaba ahí. Fue como si me sintiera"

Caleb analizó al adolescente.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es malo?"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y ganábamos a las cartas?"

Sam asintió "haciendo trampa porque tú nos enviabas imágenes a nosotros. Psíquicamente"

El joven de veinticinco años quería explicarlo en conceptos sencillos para no preocupar a Sam "Ustedes eran niños, así que sus mentes eran más abiertas. Con Dean, ahora, podría significar que tu hermano es muy perceptivo, sensible a ese tipo de cosas o que esté inconsciente"

"¿Disculpa?" la voz de Sam se quebró "Dean estaba despierto. Estaba herido, pero no lucía tan mal" las palabras parecieron vacías a los oídos de Sam. Dean había estado sangrando. La herida en su cabeza había asustado a Sam.

"Él estará bien" Caleb le dio un apretón al brazo de Sam "Vamos a encontrarlo"

"Podemos revisar los mapas cuando lleguemos al departamento para ver la ubicación de las minas en el sector donde estábamos cazando esta noche" John miró a Caleb "Necesitamos pasar a dejar a Sam allá de todas formas"

"¿Qué?" Sam se giró en su asiento "No me voy a quedar en el departamento"

"Si, lo harás, Samuel"

"Voy contigo a buscar a Dean"

"¡Maldición!" gritó John "¡Escúchame, no te estoy preguntando, Sam! Estoy dándote…"

"¿Una orden?" lo cortó Sam también gritando "¡A la mierda tus ordenes!"

John enterró el pie en los frenos, haciendo patinar la camioneta hasta la berma, causando que ambos, Caleb y Sam levantaran sus brazos para afirmarse contra el tablero de esta. John se giró, puso el freno de manos y se estiró para agarrar a Sam en un movimiento continuo y fluido. Tenía la chaqueta del adolescente agarrada en sus manos antes de que Sam siquiera se diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo "¡Cuida tu boca!" John le dio a su hijo un fuerte zamarreo "¡Todavía soy tu padre, maldita sea!"

Caleb agarró las manos de John y lo obligó a soltar la chaqueta de su hijo "Cálmate, John" le dio al mayor un ligero empujón para que lo soltara. Una vez que John había retrocedido pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sam para protegerlo.

Sam sintió que su corazón daba un salto y era suficientemente inteligente para tener miedo, pero el deseo de ayudar a su hermano sobrepaso el sentido común "Voy a ir" dijo y maldijo al ligero tiritón en su voz "Con o sin ti"

"No te atrevas a amenazarme, hijo. Dejé pasar es mierda una vez, Samuel. No lo voy a hacer de nuevo"

"No me importa lo que me hagas" mintió Sam, quien nunca había sido el receptor de la fuerza física de su padre. Dean siempre lo había protegido de eso, aparte de otras incontables cosas "Voy a encontrar a mi hermano"

"Sam, Dean no querría eso. Él quiere que permanezcas a salvo" dijo Caleb

"Pero tengo una conexión con Dean que tu no de momento. Me necesitas" Sam no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

"¡No! ¡No vas a ir tras tu hermano!" John continuó mirando a Sam e ignorando la mirada dura de Caleb "Te vas a quedar en el departamento incluso si tengo que esposarte a la jodida cama. ¡No puedo perderte a ti también, Sammy! ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no entiendes?"

"¡Winchester!" Caleb abrió la puerta "Vamos a tomar un respiro" Caleb escolto a Sam fuera de la camioneta mientras John rabiaba en la camioneta.

"Tengo que ayudarte a encontrar a Dean, Caleb. Por favor" tragó con dificultad.

Caleb se arrodillo frente a él "Sammy…tu hermano me mataría si dejo que algo te suceda"

"¿Pero qué pasa si yo soy su única oportunidad?"

Reaves sintió que se le apretaban las tripas. Quería encontrar a Dean. Necesitaba, desesperadamente saber que el chico estaba bien. Su propia conexión con Dean debería haber bastado, pero nada en este trabajo había resultado fácil. No solo no podía rastrear el Raw, ni siquiera podía localizar a Dean "Encontraremos otra manera"

Sam suspiró frustrado, alejándose de Reaves. Se giró hacia la camioneta "Lo dejé tirado, papá. Necesito compensárselo"

John asintió y se corrió en el asiento, dándole espacio. Puso una de sus manos gentilmente en la mejilla de su hijo "Yo también lo defraudé, Sammy" susurró John en el cabello de su hijo. Los defraudé a los dos "Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos en el futuro ¿verdad?" John enfatizó el 'tendremos'.

Sam claramente entendió que su padre estaba al tanto de que el chico de trece años se había comportado como un malcriado con su hermano y que había sido totalmente injustificado "Si, señor" asintió Sam avergonzado y arrepentido.

"Si ustedes dos terminaron, creo que a Deuce le gustaría que lo rescataran" Caleb se cruzó de brazos, inseguro de qué es lo que había logrado que John cambiara de idea.

Sam se corrió hacia el medio del asiento.

"Y enano, más vale que me hagas caso en esta cacería"

John y Sam intercambiaron una mirada "Maldición, es mandón. Deberías recordar que eres cazador junior, Reaves"

Caleb aclaró la garganta, miró a lo lejos y empujó algunos de sus largos y negros mechones tras su oreja. Disfrutaba del momento de liviandad, pero todavía se sentía culpable "Lamento haber perdido a Dean. Sé que confiabas en mí, Sammy"

"Yo confío en ti, Caleb" Sam perdonó al hombre. Era Caleb Reaves, quien haría cualquier cosa por los Winchester.

"Está vivo. Puedo sentirlo" Caleb habría sabido si el chico de diecisiete años hubiese muerto "Yo lo encontraremos. Es fuerte"

"Dean es un luchador" Sam concordó con él.

"Si, y le debo diez dólares de nuestro último juego de pool" la sonrisa traviesa de Caleb apareció nuevamente. Sus dientes blancos destellando en la oscura cabina "No va a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente"

"Yo también le debo algo" dijo Sam serio.

Caleb ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la mirada del muchacho "¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?"

Sam miró pasado el otro hombre. Hacia afuera, en la oscuridad más allá de la ventana del pasajero. Tragó con fuerza "Una disculpa" el adolescente parpadeo un par de veces antes de finalmente encontrar la mirada del otro cazador "Le debo una enorme disculpa"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Heroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 3:

" **La confianza en uno mismo, es la esencia del heroísmo" – Ralph Waldo Emerson**

"¿Dean?" el nombre fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras Sam parpadeaba, ligeramente confundido mientras observaba la caverna donde estaba nuevamente.

Debía estar dormido, porque Sam estaba seguro de que estaba en la cocina de su departamento. El adolescente no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando una antorcha apareció en su mano, inmediatamente luego de pensar en lo útil que sería tener una. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba durmiendo.

El nombre de Dean reverberó en su aturdido cerebro. Sam se concentró en su hermano. La parpadeante luz iluminó la caverna. Las jaulas todavía estaban ahí, pero solo en una había un asustado niño que tiritaba y observaba la oscuridad frente a él.

"¿Dean?" intentó Sam nuevamente.

"¿Sammy? ¿Eres tú?"

Sam suspiró aliviado "Soy yo"

"¿Por qué estás durmiendo, Sammy? Te dije que despertaras" el tono era ligeramente de reproche

"Desperté" se defendió Sam "Pero eso fue hace un montón de rato" lo último que recordaba era estar comiendo un tazón de cereal y observando a su padre y Caleb discutir sobre mapas tópicos. Sam se había colocado los audífonos de su hermano buscando un momento de paz "Debo haberme quedado dormido" concluyó finalmente el adolescente.

Escuchó que su hermano se reía "Te dije que ese campamento no podía ser muy entretenido. Deberías haber ido a Six Flags o Disneylandia"

Sam levantó la antorcha para iluminar el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Dean "¿Estás bien, Dean?"

"Define bien, hermanito"

"No puedo verte"

"Estoy aquí, Sammy. No te preocupes"

"Pero…"

"Hablando de peros ¿Cómo resultó la redada de calzones?"

Sam continuó buscando en la oscuridad la pared que había visto anteriormente "Estamos buscándote, Dean. Solo tienes que aguantar un rato hasta que lleguemos"

"¿Tienes un ratón en tu bolsillo, Sammy? Porque a mí me parece que estás volando solo"

Sam rodó los ojos. Su hermano podía irritarlo incluso en estado inconsciente "No. Papá y Caleb vienen también. Tenemos una idea de a dónde te llevó el Raw Head"

"Ya, Damien debe estar enojado…y sintiéndose culpable. No lo culpes, Sammy. Y tampoco culpes a papá"

Enojado o no, Dean aun conocía a Sam mejor que a nadie. El adolescente tragó con dificultad "No lo hare. Solo tienes que aguantar"

"No voy a ningún lado, Sam" dijo Dean con seguridad como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de su hermano.

"Ya voy, Dean. Lo prometo" le dijo Sam sin entender por qué no podía ver bien a su hermano en un área tan pequeña.

"No. Deja que papá y Caleb lo resuelvan. No quiero que salgas herido"

Las palabras lo inundaron de tanta emoción que Sam tuvo que parpadear para mantener a raya las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. También mágicamente, también brindaron la muy necesitada iluminación. Sam contuvo el aliento mientras levantaba la antorcha y la movía para iluminar el lugar.

Dos cadenas colgaban de la pared, hasta el suelo, dónde estaban atadas a las muñecas de Dean. Este estaba sentado en el suelo con sus brazos ligeramente extendidos sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo desmayado hacia el lado. Parecía estar inconsciente.

"¡Dean!" gritó Sam, medio aliviado y medio atemorizado cuando descubrió que podía acercarse más a su hermano esta vez "¡Dean, di algo!"

"Algo" le dijo Dean, abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole a su hermano tontorronamente.

Sam se dejó caer en sus rodillas y tomó con su mano el ensangrentado rostro de su hermano "Sabelotodo" Sam suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Preferirías que te dijera lo raro que es que esté soñando con mi hermano chico en vez de Cindy Crawford o te cuente de la nueva canción que he inventado de lo mucho que detesto los jodidos Raw Heads?"

"En este punto, probablemente podría escucharte hablar de lo que sea. Incluso sexo"

"Whoa. Debería enviarte al bosque más seguido niño. Todo ese aire fresco hizo maravillas en ampliar tus horizontes y abrirte los ojos a los misterios de la naturaleza.

La sonrisa de Sam se desinfló "No ha hecho tanto bien para ti ¿verdad? Sigues pegado en lo mismo"

"¿Estás bromeando? He conocido a gente muy agradable y he visto uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza, en cercano y personal"

"Sin embargo, no de la clase de misterio que realmente quisieras escribir" agregó Sam mientras dejaba la antorcha en el suelo e intentaba medir la firmeza de las cadenas.

"Si, papá no estaría impresionado. Ahora si me hubiese topado con pie grande, o si un troll de manera me hubiese secuestrado podría haber llamado la atención del viejo"

Sam ignoró la conversación sin sentido de su hermano. Confirmaba que su hermano estaba en problemas "¿Puedes moverte?"

"Nop" Dean lo miró con una expresión intrigada "En verdad. En realidad no sé por qué estoy soñando con toda esta mierda tan retorcida. Si pudiese conjurarte al menos podría haberte dado súper poderes o algo"

"No es tu sueño" le explicó Sam mientras se arrodillaba en el frio suelo una vez más "Es el mío"

"¿Entonces por qué escucho Skynryd de fondo?"

Sam se acordó de los audífonos y se encogió de hombros. Se suponía que no debía tomar las cosas de Dean.

"¿Y tú no deberías estar soñando sobre rescatar una adolescente en poca ropa en vez de tu súper cool, independiente y heroico hermano? O viendo cómo eres tú ¿salvando tu proyecto de ciencias de una trágica explosión del laboratorio? ¿O es algo realmente retorcido a lo que has llegado porque todavía estás enojado conmigo?"

"No" Sam detuvo lo que estaba haciendo "No estoy enojado contigo"

Dean lo observó por un momento. La emoción en sus ojos verdes imposible de leer. Dean sonrió "Es bueno escucharlo"

Sam asintió, incapaz de obligarse a decir todas las otras cosas que necesitaba mientras su hermano estaba herido e indefenso "Tengo que sacarte de aquí" Sam se estiró y trató de maniobrar los rústicos grilletes. Eran piezas de metal descartado, dobladas y apretados con fuerza bruta hasta enterrarse en las muñecas de Dean. La piel que las rodeaba estaba amoratada y ensangrentada.

Una renovada sensación de furia y desprecio por el Raw Head lo recorrió "No puedo dejarte aquí nuevamente" No hay forma de quitarte las esposas.

Sam se preguntó qué pasaría si se abrazara Dean y se forzara a despertar. La suave voz de Dean hizo que quitara la vista de las heridas muñecas de su hermano.

"No creo que funcione de esa manera, hermanito"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Sam inocentemente.

"Quiero decir… yo… en verdad no sé lo que quiero decir" Dean parpadeó "pero si esto es uno de tus sueños raros, no creo que arrastrar mi trasero fuera de aquí sea una opción. Si fuese así, yo no daría abasto de supermodelos, que podrías encontrar en la mansión playboy, escondidas en mi closet"

Sam forzó una sonrisa, incluso cuando la verdad de lo que decía su hermano dolía "Los sueños no son reales" respondió. Dean se lo había dicho miles de veces. Esas palabras que antes lo habían consolado y aliviado ahora arrancaban esa seguridad lejos.

"Exacto. Entonces, no voy a ningún lado, pero tu si"

"No puedo dejarte" Sam dejó que sus manos encontraran las de su hermano "No lo voy a hacer"

Dean lo sorprendió apretando sus dedos "Tienes que hacerlo"

Sam abrió su boca para protestar, pero se detuvo cuando Dean apretó sus dedos y sonrió "Pero siéntete libre de usar ese cerebro raro tuyo para conjurar una pequeña y linda enfermera para que me cuide mientras no estás. Me gustan las rubias"

"No creo que funcione de esa forma, hermano" Sam miró alrededor humedeciendo sus labios "¿Al menos tienes alguna idea de dónde estás? ¿Cómo podemos encontrarte más rápido?"

Dean frunció el ceño, su frente arrugándose mientras trataba de concentrarse "Recuerdo escuchar agua"

"Yo la escuché también"

"Estaba bastante ido después que esa cosa uso mi cabeza para practicar su bateo, pero olí algo dulce. Muy dulce"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"como perfume"

"¿Perfume?" Sam frunció el ceño nuevamente "¿Quizá alguna clase de flor?"

"Quizá. Tú dime chico botánico. Olía un poco como mamá"

"¿Cómo margaritas?" preguntó Sam. Así es como Dean había descrito una vez a Mary. Rayos de sol y margaritas. Se había quedado clavado en su memoria. Sam difícilmente veía una margarita sin pensar en su mamá.

"No" Dean negó con la cabeza "No como ella. Como su perfume o quizá su jabón o algo" Dean tragó con dificultad "Papá sabrá"

Un sonido en la distancia capturo la atención de ambos. El chico de diecisiete años soltó la mano de su hermano "Tienes que irte, Sammy"

"No" Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Ahí viene" la voz de Dean tenía un tono de urgencia.

"Pero este es solo un sueño y tu dijiste que los sueños no pueden lastimarme"

Dean estiró su mano y tocó la mano de su hermano nuevamente "Mentí"

Sam se mordió su labio cuando escuchó que el monstruo se acercaba. En su corazón sabía que el Raw Head no podía tocarlo físicamente, pero Sam tenía la idea de que su hermano no estaba hablando acerca de esa clase de dolor "No quiero dejarte solo"

"Está bien, Sammy. Despierta y todo habrá terminado"

"Deja de decir eso" Sam no podía ver la bestia, pero podía escucharla acercarse.

"Hey. Es tu sueño"

"Si, bueno…" comenzó Sam, pero de repente Dean se encogió, tocando su cabeza. Sam observó con mórbida fascinación como la imagen de su hermano parpadeaba y desaparecía y luego volvía a aparecer.

"Sammy. ¡Despierta!"

"¿Dean? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa?"

Dean soltó otro grito ahogado. Sam intentó agarrar los hombros de su hermano para mantener el contacto cuando el chico de diecisiete años nuevamente desaparecía. Sam entro en pánico "¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¡Por favor, vuelve!"

"Dios" gimió Dean, su cuerpo parpadeo nuevamente frente a la pared. Sus ojos llenos de dolor encontraron los de Sam y forzó una débil imitación de su sonrisa. Desafortunadamente sus dientes apretados delataban la agonía que obviamente estaba sintiendo "Apúrate, Sammy. Viene por el otro niño"

Y entonces desapareció. Sam observo la caverna a su alrededor mientras también parpadeaba y se

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dean recuperó la conciencia cuando sintió tierra caer en su amoratada cara y con el sonido de sollozos ahogados. Daryl, el menor de los hermanos Patterson estaba llorando más fuerte. Su voz ligeramente amortiguada por el pitido que el chico de diecisiete años sentía en su cabeza.

Dean observó alrededor, notando que nuevamente se había desmayado. Con lo que fuera que el Raw Head lo había golpeado, había hecho todo un numerito con él. Y eso era solo el comienzo.

La cosa había tomado un insano placer en asegurarse que Dean no estuviese en forma para escapar. Las adoloridas costillas de Dean eran la evidencia de la minuciosidad de la bestia. Pero lo que se había llevado el premio había sido la enferma mirada que le había dado mientras envolvía cada una de las muñecas de Dean en los grilletes metálicos hechos a mano. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que los Raw Head eran tan habilidosos? Espera a que se lo contara a Caleb.

El llanto de Daryl lo alejó de sus oscuros pensamientos y Dean aclaró su garganta, intentando humedecer algo su seca boca. "Está bien, niño. Solo aguanta" pudo decir finalmente. El muchacho estuvo ligeramente aliviado cuando los sollozos del niñito se silenciaron ligeramente. Una leve memoria de haber soñado con su propio hermano apareció al final de su mente. Dean peleó para mantenerse despierto.

Daryl sorbeteo y miró al muchacho "Pensé que estabas muerto como Phillip"

"Phillip no está muerto" mintió Dean. Todas las probabilidades decían que el hermano de Daryl estaba muerto. El Raw se lo había llevado hacía varias horas, pese a los mejores esfuerzos de Dean.

El adolescente tuvo que luchar con una ola de nauseas que sintió al pensar en lo que habría sido del hermano de Daryl. Se empujó para sentarse, ayudado de la pared, soltando un grito ahogado cuando los grilletes de metal rozaron su herida piel "Tienes que pensar en positivo ¿recuerdas?"

Daryl asintió, restregando su sucia mano por su rostro "Escuché al hombre malo venir"

"Lo sé" Dean suspiro, incapaz de ignorar el gruñido que se acercaba "¿Qué tal si te aprietas lo más atrás en es jaula y tratas de hacerte lo más pequeño posible?"

"¿Cómo un escarabajo?" Daryl miró a Dean "Algunas veces, nosotros pretendemos que somos escarabajos a la hora de la siesta en la escuela"

"Claro" Dean sonrió "como un escarabajo" los escarabajos no eran muy apetitosos. Mejor tener al pequeño pretendiendo eso que ser una salsa humana.

Daryl gateo hasta lo más alejando de la jaula y se sentó apretando su cabeza junto a las rodillas. En la oscuridad, el adolescente apenas podía verlo. No iba a engañar a la bestia, pero al menos podía aplicar el concepto de fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. Después de todo, Dean nunca tenía antojo de galletas con chispas de chocolate antes de la cena a menos que Sam las dejara en el mesón a la vista.

"Pero recuerda que los escarabajos son muy silenciosos" agregó Dean, sin estar seguro si era realmente cierto. Sam probablemente podría decirle que escarabajos eran silenciosos y cuáles no, pero la enciclopedia parlante no estaba allí de momento. Y el gruñido y traqueteo se acercaba. Dean no podía estar más seguro que el chico nerd estaba seguro y a salvo en un campamento de cerebritos a cuarenta millas de distancia.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb casi derramó su café sobre la pila de mapas desparramados sobre la mesa cuando Sam dio un salto y gritó el nombre de su hermano. Rápidamente se estiró y agarró al chico para evitar que se cayera de la silla "¿Sam?"

El grito capto la atención de John, quien entró apresuradamente al living sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico. Había llevado siglos poder comunicarse con el guardabosque a las cuatro y media de un sábado.

Caleb le indicó que no se preocupara "Yo lo veo, Johny" no podían darse el lujo de que John cortara la llamada.

Sam todavía estaba respirando agitando y murmurando "Estoy bien. Está bien"

"Hey, tranquilo, enano" Caleb colocó su mano en la cabeza de Sam, esperando que el roce le diera al adolescente algo de calma. Pareció funcionar, pero Caleb igual captó el remanente del miedo del niño. Piezas del sueño de Sam se reprodujeron dolorosamente a su propia cabeza. Reaves frunció el ceño. Dean estaba herido. Ahora podía sentirlo "¿Pesadilla?"

Sam asintió, lentamente llevando su mano a los audífonos en su cabeza y deslizándolos hacia abajo dejándolos colgando en su cuello.

Caleb sonrió "Viste a Dean de nuevo"

"Si" Sam parpadeo y luego se restregó los ojos "O sea…eso creo"

"Solo respira, Sammy. Aclara tus ideas" Caleb era paciente. Sam tenía información que podía ayudarles, pero Sam todavía estaba rebozando adrenalina, lo que evitaba que pudiese tener una lectura clara.

El chico hizo lo que Caleb sugería y en un par de segundos, el brillo inteligente volvió a su mirada. Se humedeció los labios nervioso "¿Caleb? ¿Realmente estoy soñando con Dean o de Dean?"

Alguien más podría no haber entendido lo que el chico de trece años estaba preguntando, pero Caleb entendía muy bien la confusión. Era malditamente desesperante tratar de diferenciar entre un sueño normal, una visión o una advertencia profética. Incluso luego de todos los años que Reaves llevaba lidiando con sus dones, él se sentía frustrado "No estoy seguro, Sam, pero si tuviese que apostar, entonces creo que estas soñando con Dean"

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" preguntó Sam, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza y provocando que su ligeramente largo flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos "Nunca había pasado antes. ¿Cómo es que puedo hablar con Dean en mis sueños?"

"No estoy seguro" Caleb frunció el ceño, restregando su mano sobre su barbilla. Él tenía su fuerte instinto. El cazador realmente no sabía por qué Sam estaba tan fuertemente conectado con su hermano. Tendría que preguntarle a su padre, Mackland Ames "Podría tener algo que ver en que Dean y tú estaban separados cuando se lo llevo" o podía significar que las habilidades de Sam estaban despertando.

"¿Todo eso significa que soy un fenómeno?" desde que había cumplido doce años, ese había sido uno de los mayores miedos de Sam. Quizá todos los adolescentes se sentían de esa manera en algún momento, pero Sam tenía específicas razones para preocuparse por eso. Con el extraño estilo de vida que su familia llevaba, era constantemente un recién llegado en todos lados y vivía bajo el constante escrutinio de sus pares.

"No" Caleb dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la repentina necesidad de aclararlo. Caleb había sido llamado un fenómeno. Era algo que nunca le sucedería a Sam si podía evitarlo. "No eres un fenómeno, Sam Winchester. No importa qué. Puede que sueñes así, nuevamente o puede que no, pero no importa qué, no dejes que te haga dudar de quien eres. Todavía eres el mismo pequeño Einstein que siempre has sido. El hermano menor de Dean Winchester. El hijo de uno de los mejores cazadores que he conocido y mi Winchester favorito"

"¿Pensaba que Dean era tu favorito?"

"No esta semana" respondió Caleb con una sonrisa. Deseaba que Dean le hubiese hecho caso en la cacería.

Sam bajo la mirada y jugueteo con el reproductor de cassette en su mano. Parecía estar digiriendo sus palabras y lucia ligeramente complacido. Miró nuevamente a Caleb "¿Has soñado acerca del Raw Head?"

El cazador suspiró "Si. Es por eso que llamé a tu padre" sus visiones eran de la perspectiva del ser maligno. Había sido forzado a ver cómo mataba niños. Se sentía como si fuese él quien atacaba a las indefensas víctimas. Caleb estaba seguro de que la naturaleza de sus visiones era la razón por la que no podía conectar con Dean esta vez. Su subconsciente estaba protegiéndolo de estar en una posición en que sintiera que era él quien lastimaba a Dean.

Algunas veces, sus habilidades eran verdaderamente una maldición, pese a que el Pastor Jim intentaba convencerle de lo contrario "¿Has visto al Raw Head, Sammy?"

El chico de trece tragó "No ha este, pero lo he escuchado"

"¿Los viste nuevamente a todos esta vez?"

"¿Y qué me dices de Dean y los niños que viste antes? ¿Los viste nuevamente en este sueño?"

"Solo había un niño esta vez"

Caleb enterró sus manos pasándolas por su cabello "Maldición" tragó con dificultad frustrado. Necesitaban salvar al otro niño y a Dean "Sigue, Sam"

"Dean todavía está encadenado a la muralla. Está herido, pero habló conmigo. ¿Eso es bueno, verdad?"

"Es genial. ¿Te dijo algunas palabras de sabiduría?" Caleb estaba intentando ser un apoyo.

"Caleb, él pensaba que estaba soñando conmigo"

"Debe haber sido un cambio. Imagino que la mayoría de los sueños de Deuce involucran cuero y meseras ligeramente vestidas"

Sam sonrió tanto por el apodo como por las imágenes que su cerebro conjuró al escuchar la descripción de Caleb "Se estaba preguntando por qué yo estaba ahí y no Cindy Crawford"

"Si, si el inconsciente de tu hermano está conjurando cadenas y grilletes, la película va a tener una calificación muy alta para que la veas, enano"

La sonrisa de Sam se desvaneció "Le dije que era mi sueño, pero no estoy seguro de que me creyera"

"Estoy seguro que te creyó. Nunca duda de ti, Sam"

"Pero se desvaneció un par de veces y al final solo desapareció"

"¿Desvaneció?"

"Si, como cuando una luz parpadea"

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Caleb "El dormir o la inconsciencia, provee a un médium de la clase de conexión que tuviste con tu hermano. Él está con dolor y momentáneamente desapareció porque está despertando"

Sam todavía parecía confundido por lo que Caleb se apresuró a explicarle "Dean tiene que haber estado en un profundo estado de sueño para que pudiese comunicarse contigo, así que se desvaneció, como tú lo explicas, entonces significa…"

"Que está vivo" Sam estaba aliviado. El joven psíquico siempre aliviaba los temores de Sam.

"Y vamos a salvarlo" Caleb le dio al adolescente un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. No había otra opción. Dean estaba vivo. Ellos salvarían a los niños, matarían al Raw y después celebrarían con pizza y cerveza. Y después, cuando Dean estuviera mejor que nuevo, Caleb lo mataría por desobedecer la cadena de mando"

"Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias" John volvió a entrar en la cocina. Sus facciones cansadas lo hacían parecer más rudo y desarreglado que de costumbre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam vio una pizca de desesperanza y debilidad en el hombre. Lo asustó tanto para dejarlo callado.

"Hay algunas minas abandonadas en esa área. Bastantes, de hecho" John restregó sus enrojecidos ojos y se sentó junto a Sam, mostrándoles el mapa frente a él.

"¿Y las buenas noticias?" preguntó Caleb, poniéndose de pie para rellenar su café.

"Esa era la buena noticia. La mala es que la mayoría han sido dinamitadas y cerradas debido a su condición inestable. Son básicamente trampas mortales, ya sea que las habite un tremendo monstruo o no"

"genial. Nada que me guste más que perseguir un ratón en un laberinto en el que las paredes se desmoronan encima mío"

"¿Qué pasa con las otras? ¿Las que no están en tan malas condiciones?"

John miró a su hijo "Hay dos grandes posibilidades" dio una mirada al mapa "Están separadas bastantes millas y eso significa que vamos a tener que separarnos, ya que no tenemos tiempo"

Caleb se tragó un bostezo "Si nos acercamos lo suficiente puede que pueda sentir algo, pero sigue siendo un 50-50 de posibilidades"

Sam interrumpió "Dean no tiene mucho tiempo. Me dijo que nos apuráramos"

El mayor de los Winchester frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir con que te dijo?"

"¿Podemos separarnos?" sugirió Caleb. Rellenó su tazón de café y lo empujó en dirección a John "de esa forma podemos cubrir todas las bases"

"No. Sabes la regla de no cazar solo" John tomó el tazón "Y si Dean está herido, voy a necesitarte para que los saques a él y a Sam mientras yo despacho esa cosa"

"¿Por qué tu eres el que lo va a despachar?" preguntó Caleb con un gran ceño fruncido oscureciendo su rostro. Reaves quería un pedazo del bastardo que había hecho de su vida un infierno el último mes y que más encima ahora había lastimado a Dean.

"¿Papá?" intervino Sam, pero aparentemente no lo escucharon.

"Porque yo tengo antigüedad" replicó John tomando un largo trago del caliente líquido.

"¡Papá!" gritó Sam, logrando la atención de John "¿Qué clase de perfume usaba mamá?"

"¿Qué?" John casi dejó caer su café "¿A qué diablos viene eso?"

"Dean dijo que tu sabrías"

"Otra vez con lo de Dean dijo" John le dio una mirada acusadora a Caleb antes de responderle a su hijo "¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

Sam asintió "Dean me dijo que había olido el perfume de mamá cuando el Raw Head estaba llevándolo a su guarida. Pensamos que podía ser una pista de dónde está. Quizá una flor o un árbol o algo que esté cercano"

John tomó aire profundamente e intentó calmar su acelerado corazón. Pasó su mano por su cabello y mantuvo la mirada de Sam "Jazmín. Creo que olía a Jazmín"

"Eso no puede ser" intervino Caleb convencido

"¿Cómo diablos podrías saber, Junior?" dijo John con sorna "Creo que sé cómo olía el perfume de mi esposa"

"Bueno, a menos que Dean esté en Asia o Sudáfrica, o en un país tropical, no veo cómo podría estar cerca de jazmines floridos. No es una planta nativa de esta zona"

Cuando ambos Winchester le dieron una mirada confundida, rodó los ojos "¿Qué? A mi abuela le gustaban las flores ¿Ok? Me enseño lo suficiente para saber que no vamos a encontrar un exótico crecimiento de jazmines al oeste de Virginia, a menos que sea en el jardín de alguien"

"Bueno, eso no tendría sentido, ya que estamos buscando en minas abandonadas"

Caleb pensó por un momento y luego arqueó una ceja "¿Puede que el perfume de Mary haya olido como madreselva?"

John se encogió de hombros, aceptando que no recordaba tanto acerca de su amada esposa como quisiera "Quizá. Puede que haya sido su shampoo" John siempre había amado el olor del cabello de Mary.

"No son iguales, pero ambas flores emiten un fuerte aroma y tiene una esencia dulce, casi intoxicante. Dean puede haberlas confundido"

"¿Esencia dulce, casi intoxicante?" John rodó los ojos.

Caleb le enseño su dedo medio "Puedes decirle a Mac que he estado usando ese diccionario que me regaló cuando cumplí catorce"

"Hay madreselva por todo el sector" dijo Sam "Nosotros comimos algunas el fin de semana en el campamento"

"¿Las comiste?" John giró la cabeza hacia Sam como si pensara que el niño había recibido una herida mortal de la planta.

"Técnicamente, creo que chupamos su néctar. El señor Taylor nos enseñó cómo. Eran ricas" una ligera punzada de culpa lo recorrió. Pensó en su hermano y todo por lo que estaba pasando y lo que había sacrificado para que Sam fuese al campamento.

"Deberías saber que no puedes andar comiendo plantas extrañas solo porque un inocente profesor de matemáticas de dice, Sammy…"

"Johnny, son perfectamente seguras. Yo las he comido…"

"No era una sugerencia"

"¿Podemos volver al tema?" preguntó Sam exasperado. En ocasiones su padre y Caleb eran casi tan malos como Caleb y Dean "Dean escuchó agua también, quizá eso ayude a achicar la búsqueda"

"Tiene sentido" dijo Caleb "la madreselva generalmente crece cerca de arroyos. Ahora tenemos que ver si alguna de esas minas está cerca de un rio. Entonces podemos empacar nuestro canasta de picnic e ir a buscar la casa del gran lobo feroz"

El mayor de los Winchester le dio una oscura mirada y después volcó la atención a su hijo "Sam ¿Estás seguro que estos sueños no son solo sueños?. Podemos desperdiciar mucho tiempo buscando cosas que pueden no ser verdad. Tiempo que tu hermano no tiene".

Caleb odiaba la expresión de duda que se reflejó en el rostro del chico de trece años "Creo que Sam tuvo una premonición" respondió el joven por Sam "Puede que solo haya sido una extraña coincidencia, pero no creo que tengamos que andarle mirando los dientes a caballo regalado. Además, en una de mis primeras visiones, la pequeña tenía flores en su cabello. Pensándolo bien, podrían haber sido madreselva"

Sam miró de Caleb a su padre "Papá, creo que hablé con Dean. No se cómo, pero estoy seguro de eso"

John observó a su hijo por un momento en silencio, viéndolo tan intensamente que Sam estuvo tentado de desviar la vista, pero no lo hizo "Muy bien. Veamos el mapa para que decidamos qué hacer. Va a amanecer pronto. Tendremos que ser cautelosos. Los Raw Heads no cazan en el día, pero pillar a uno desprevenido va a ser difícil. Lo que les falta en cerebro lo compensan con buenos instintos" miró a Sam "Sé que quieres venir, hijo, pero al primer indicio de esa cosa te quiero fuera de allí. Van por los blancos más pequeños. El olor a niño solo lo va a atraer más. Es como tirar pescado ensangrentado a un tanque de tiburones"

"No soy un niño"

"Tampoco eres un adulto, Sammy. Esa cosa sabe la diferencia. Le gusta la inocencia"

Caleb asintió "Escucha Sammy. Tiene a Dean y no queremos que te atrape también a ti" ya la cacería iba a ser dificultosa dado que tenían intereses comprometidos. Añadiendo a Sam a la ecuación, tendrían que estar híper atentos, pero todos volverían a casa. No había otra alternativa.

Sam finalmente asintió "Voy a rellenar el kit de primeros auxilios y necesitamos encontrar algo para cortar metal"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Heroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 4:

" **Un héroe, es el hombre que hace lo que puede"- Romain Rolland**

Incluso cuando Dean recién había conocido a Daryl Patterson, fue la voz de Sammy la que escuchó cuando el

Pequeño niño le rogó que lo salvara, cuando el Raw Head había sacudido su jaula. Los ojos llenos de terror de Sammy eran los que se habían clavado en Dean cuando el monstruo comenzó a abrir la puerta que mantenía al niño dentro de la jaula. Y fue la imagen de Sammy golpeado y amoratado la que llenó la cabeza de Dean mientras se colocaba en la línea de fuego para mantener al pequeño a salvo por el tiempo que pudiese.

"Oye cara de cerdo ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" Dean agarró una roca con sus casi dormidos dedos y manipulo sus brazos para tener suficiente espacio con la cadena y la lanzó a la espalda de la bestia. El muchacho de diecisiete años podía lanzar jodidamente bien con ambas manos y aun cuando le faltaba la velocidad y fineza de un pitcher de primera clase, tenía la distancia y la potencia de un excelente primera base.

La roca dio en su objetivo, como si Dean hubiese estado apuntando a segunda base o al home plate. El Raw Head gruño y se giró a ver a Dean. Bufando una advertencia, la criatura, nuevamente comenzó a usar sus dedos-garras, para abrir el fierro con que cerraba la jaula.

"¿Tienes miedo de que yo pueda ser demasiado para ti? Vamos. Un hombre grande necesita un snack de tamaño súper, no comerse a un niño flacucho. Deja al enano en paz. Te daré un maldito buen premio si es lo que te preocupa" Dean encontró otra roca y se la lanzó a la cabeza, con la fuerza suficiente para rasgar la piel como cuero esta vez "Ven a tomar un mordisco de mí, enano"

Daryl estaba llorando con más fuerza y permaneciendo en la esquina. Manteniendo una ligera semejanza del escarabajo. El Raw Head gritó de rabia y se giró para encontrarse a Dean, quien sonreía inocentemente.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el espectáculo previo a la cena?"

El Raw Head avanzó amenazante hacia Dean. Con el monstruo de más de dos metros aproximándose rápidamente, Dean retrocedió, medio gateando y medio arrastrándose, buscando algo con que defenderse. Al final, no importaba. Había logrado lo que quería. Había salvado a Sammy "¡Daryl, corre!"

El pequeño niño escapo corriendo de la jaula en dirección a la escalera de madera que lo llevaría a la seguridad de la superficie. El Raw Head giró la cabeza justo cuando Daryl había alcanzado el primer escalón. No llegó a perseguirlo porque Dean lanzó una patada, alcanzando a la bestia en lo que parecía una rodilla. El monstruo tastabillo y gritó cuando la articulación crujió. Se recobró rápidamente, pero Daryl estaba casi en el último escalón. La mitad superior de su cuerpo desapareciendo por la abertura.

El Raw Head golpeó a Dean. La fuerza bruta del impacto mandó al adolescente volando hacia un lado. Las cadenas tiraron dolorosamente de sus brazos mientras era golpeado contra la roca tras él.

La piel de Dean entró en contacto con la roca. Soltó un grito, pero logró mantenerse consciente. Considerando el tamaño y volumen de la bestia, lo había alcanzado con una velocidad impresionante. Aliento podrido y caliente rozó contra la amoratada cara de Dean mientras la bestia apretaba sus garras alrededor del cuello del adolescente y lo acercaba.

"Viejo. Dos palabras. ¡Espacio…personal!" Dean lo empujó sin fuerza, incapaz de encontrar en donde apoyarse.

Una lengua negra y larga emergió de la boca de la criatura. Dean se encogió mientras esta recorría con rudeza el costado de su cara, desde su cuello hasta la línea del cabello, donde estaba sangrando de una herida sobre su ceja "Salte de…encima…mío" dijo entre sus apretados dientes cuando el monstruo repitió la acción.

Dean intentó nuevamente golpearlo con sus pies. El Raw Head no se sorprendió esta vez y solamente uso su increíble estatura para someter al adolescente. Empujó a Dean contra el suelo, se montó encima de él y lo apretó contra el piso.

El pánico comenzó a aparecer cuando la mente de Dean comenzó a imaginar cada posible situación que se pudiese dar. Estaba encadenado a una pared. Semi consciente, con el equivalente a un pedófilo mutante y caníbal sentado sobre él. Habría dado lo que fuese para que su papá y Caleb aparecieran en ese momento y tostaran al bastardo. Si eso sucedía, Dean prometería nunca desobedecer una orden directa nuevamente.

Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y una ola de nausea lo recorrió. El dolor fue relegado al fondo de su mente por una increíble ola de miedo e impotencia que amenazó con tomar el control. Solo la mantuvo a raya gracias a años de entrenamiento.

Él era un soldado. Un soldado que sabía que si perdía la cabeza ahora no quedaría nada que salvar, incluso si el rescate era inminente. La idea de que su familia encontrase su cuerpo en varias etapas de digestión era el único incentivo que necesitaba. Su mano se deslizó por el piso, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Finalmente la cerró en otra roca de buen tamaño.

"Toda esta cosa de bondage…" masculló "…realmente no…es lo mío, Porky. Por lo mismo…tampoco tu"

El Raw Head ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, apretando y apretando la garganta de Dean. Se acercó y gruñó en la oreja del adolescente. Dean esperaba que no fuese la idea del monstruo de calentar la oreja. Puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer frente a los ojos del joven cuando el preciado oxigeno dejó de pasar. Nuevamente se encogió asqueado cuando sintió la humedad deslizarse subiendo por su cuello y por su rostro. Nunca más podría ver el juego previo de la misma forma.

Dios.

Era ahora o nunca.

Dean golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, estampando la roca al lado de la cara de la bestia. Este gritó y retrocedió, dejando a Dean sentado, ya que no había soltado su garganta.

Sus oscuros ojos brillaron con dolor y luego la horrible cara del Raw Head se contorsionó con ira. Ahí se iba al hoyo la teoría de Caleb de que el picapiedra sobreviviente era incapaz de sentir emociones, porque Dean pudo fácilmente detectar un destello de dicha en anticipación a la venganza que estaba a punto de impartir.

El Raw Head golpeó el cuerpo de Dean con fuerza contra el piso. La cabeza del adolescente chocó contra el duro suelo y el dolor explotó tras los ojos del joven cazador, quien soltó un grito. Eso solo excitó más a la bestia. La criatura repitió la acción. El último pensamiento consciente de Dean fue que al menos no estaría despierto para el espectáculo principal.

%&%&%&%&%&%

Sam tropezó cuando el primer golpe de agonía pasó por su cráneo. Cuando vino el segundo ataque, habría caído si su papá no hubiese estado ahí para atajarlo.

"¿Sammy? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Duele…" logró decir Sam mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

John tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y lo forzó a levantar la vista "Hablarme, Sammy ¿Qué está pasando?"

El dolor había sido intenso y repentino, pero se estaba desvaneciendo con cada aliento que tomaba. Sam observó a su padre, parpadeando para desaparecer las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos. "Estoy…bien" se había sentido como si alguien le hubiese pegado con un martillo en la base del cráneo, pero estaba desapareciendo igual de rápido.

"Dean" Caleb se arrodillo junto a Sam. Generalmente era capaz de obtener una lectura de Dean, cuando este estaba en problemas. Incluso ahora, había sentido una ligera punzada, pero nada en comparación como lo que Sam había experimentado "Tenemos que estar cerca de la mina. ¿Sam? ¿Viste algo?"

El chico de trece años se enderezó y miró al cazador "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Caleb le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano "¿imágenes de la cueva como en tu pesadilla? Puede haber parecido como una película con imágenes muy rápidas"

Sam negó con la cabeza y se encogió ligeramente cuando el movimiento hizo surgir nuevamente un poco de dolor "Solo dolió…y vi una luz brillante como cuando te golpeas la cabeza realmente fuerte"

"¿Crees que fue Dean?" preguntó John con temor.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Dean? Sam analizó la mirada solemne de su padre. Había miedo en su mirada "Dime que está sucediendo, Caleb"

"Sam, ¿recuerdas que yo siempre te dije que estabas conectado con tu hermano…?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dean está herido? ¿Eso es lo que sentí?" Sam miró a Caleb y su voz se quebró "¿Significa que está muerto?"

"¡No, maldición!" gritó John agarrando a su hijo por los hombros y dándole un ligero zamarreo "Eso no es lo que significa. ¡Nunca digas eso! No significa nada"

"John, cálmate. Sam, no significa que esté muerto. Probablemente herido, pero tu hermano tiene la cabeza más dura que conozco. Recuerda cuando…" Reaves intentó aligerar la situación con un parloteo que también él necesitaba creer.

"¡Cállate, Caleb!"

Sam comenzó a protestar nuevamente, pero un fuerte crujido surgió en el denso bosque que los rodeaba. Su padre no perdió tiempo en agarrar su brazo, sacándolo del estrecho sendero y ocultándose en los árboles. Caleb los siguió, sacando una de las pistolas eléctricas de su cubierta mientras lo hacía.

No pasó mucho para que pudieran escuchar la ruidosa respiración y el fuerte golpeteo de pies que se aproximaban con rapidez "No es suficientemente grande para ser el Raw"

Sam se soltó de su padre "¿Dean?" iba a dirigirse al sendero, pero John agarró su brazo nuevamente y lo tiró hacia atrás.

"No, Sam. Mucho ruido para ser tu hermano" le dijo John en voz baja. Miró a Caleb por confirmación.

El psíquico negó con la cabeza "No es Deuce"

Caleb bajó el arma y se acomodó cerca del camino justo cuando Daryl pasó a su lado. El pequeño niño chocó contra Caleb. Caleb lo afirmó por los hombros "¿Hey?"

Daryl gritó, tirando salvajemente para liberarse de las garras del hombre grande "¡Déjame ir!" gritó mientras pateaba y golpeaba a Caleb.

"Tranquilo, niño. No voy a lastimarte" Caleb afirmo con más fuerza al pequeño.

"Está bien ¿eres Daryl, verdad?" Sam salió de atrás de los árboles y se acercó a Caleb. Se arrodillo para poder ver al niño a la cara "¿Daryl Patterson?" había leído la investigación de su padre, acerca de los últimos hermanos desaparecidos y reconoció al pequeño de sus sueños.

Daryl dejó de forcejear y miró fijamente al chico de trece años. Sus asustados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló, pero logró asentir.

"Creo que conoces a mi hermano, Dean"

Daryl miró nuevamente a Caleb y luego a John, quien estaba tras su hijo

"Dean…estaba en la cueva. Me dijo que alguien vendría a salvarnos"

Caleb soltó a Daryl. El niño instintivamente se acercó a Sam "él me ayudó" dijo el pequeño suavemente.

Sam miró a su padre y se forzó a sonreír con calma "Daryl ¿Dónde está Dean ahora?"

Los ojos del niño se anegaron aún más y unas lágrimas traspasaron sus pestañas y se deslizaron sobre sus rojas mejillas "Él está…con mi hermano. El monstruo los lastimó"

Sam sintió que su corazón daba un salto al recordar las imágenes de su hermano en su sueño "¿Puedes decirnos dónde?"

"No" John dio un paso adelante "Caleb y yo podemos seguir su rastro desde aquí. Quiero que lleves al niño a la camioneta, Sam"

"No" Sam se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a su padre "De ninguna manera, papá. Voy contigo"

"No vamos a discutir sobre esto…"

"Debemos permanecer juntos" dijo Caleb "Dean no estaría en este desastre si hubiésemos seguido la regla de oro y hubiésemos cazado juntos" Reaves había asumido la culpa pese a que Dean había sido el que se había separado del cazador mayor. Miró a los dos niños "¿Realmente quieres dejarlos solos aquí afuera?"

"¡Dios Santo!" gritó John, provocando que Daryl diera un pequeño salto "¡Son mis hijos!"

"¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!" gritó Sam, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres cuando agarró la mochila de su padre y la colgó de su hombro "Dean no tiene tiempo. Está esperando a que lo ayude"

John enterró sus manos en su cabellos, mirando del asustado pequeño a su desafiante hijo "Esta bien, pero tú y el niño se van a quedar fuera de la mina cuando lleguemos"

Cuando Sam soltó el aire audiblemente, John le apuntó con el dedo "Lo digo en serio, Sammy. ¡Tu trabajo es proteger al niño! Déjanos el Raw a Caleb y a mi ¿está claro?"

"Yo solo quiero salvar a Dean"

John asintió y suspiró "Lo sé, hijo. Yo también"

"Y yo" dijo Caleb suavemente

Sam tomó la mano del niño pequeño e intentó sonar lo más tranquilizador que pudiese "Vamos Daryl. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo con nosotros"

El pequeño dudó, dando un paso para alejarse del adolescente "¿Vamos a ver al hombre malo otra vez?"

Sam tragó con dificultad, pero asintió. No iba a mentir. Desafortunadamente, sabía muy bien cuan aterrorizante un Raw Head podía ser "Probablemente" se arrodillo frente a Daryl nuevamente "Tenemos que hacerlo si vamos a salvar a nuestros hermanos"

El niño de cinco años pareció dudar un segundo, pero entonces asintió y tomó la mano de Sam "Okey"

Sam miró a su padre y sonrió. Si solo fuese tan simple. Incluso un niño podía entender. Los hermanos hacían cualquier cosa unos por otros. Incluso enfrentar sus peores miedos.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Perdón por la demora. Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Heroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 5:

" **Un hombre común se ve involucrado en la acción. El héroe actúa. Esa es una enorme diferencia"- Henry Miller**

Incluso sin la ayuda de Daryl, John y Caleb podrían haber seguido fácilmente el rastro de su frenética huida por el bosque. Los llevó directo a un arroyo con una mata de fragante y florida madreselva.

Reaves indicó la planta "Madreselva. Justo como pensamos"

Winchester asintió y luego indicó a su hijo "Ustedes dos se quedan aquí" John indicó un grupo de frondosos árboles "Escóndanse y no salgan hasta que me escuchen a mi o a Caleb" clavó su mirada en Sam "Sin importar lo que pase, Sam ¿entendido?"

"Pero papá…"

"Ningún pero" le entregó uno de los Walkie-talkies y una escopeta "Necesito saber que estas fuera de peligro y es tu trabajo llevar a Daryl a un lugar seguro si algo sale mal"

Antes que Sam pudiera objetar algo, Caleb se aproximó sigilosamente a ellos. Su expresión lúgubre "Es el lugar correcto. Ahora puedo sentir al Raw. La mina está un poco más allá, como dijo Daryl"

"¿Cómo está la entrada?"

"Libre" Caleb frunció el ceño, concentrándose "Y desprotegida"

"Lo que significa que no le preocupa recibir compañía"

"O que está ocupado" Caleb dio una mirada a Sam y después miró a John "Necesitamos entrar, Johnny" no había necesidad de explicar qué había visto o sentido que la bestia estaba haciéndole a Dean.

Sam pareció interpretar sus miradas, pese a su sutileza. La respiración del chico se agitó y de repente no tenía la necesidad de discutir con su padre "¡Ve, papá! Dean te necesita"

John no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces "Toma la delantera Caleb. Entraremos al mismo tiempo"

"Ok, Johnny" Caleb asintió a Sam, quien había pasado su brazo por sobre los de Daryl. Reaves podía fácilmente recordar a Sam de esa misma edad "Regresaremos con tu hermano, enano"

John negó con la cabeza cuando Caleb comenzó a moverse. Dio una mirada a Sam y levantó el otro walkie-talkie "Mantenlo en silencio, Sammy. Espera que yo te contacte"

"Si, señor" Sam observó a su padre entrar y deseo que la pesadilla terminara pronto.

No les tomó mucho a los dos cazadores llegar a la entrada de la mina. La entrada estaba cubierta por maleza. Unos tablones rotos habían sido colocados para prevenir el ingreso. Los letreros de advertencia, que indicaban aire toxico y terreno inestable, estaban cubiertas por tierra, pero los cazadores ni siquiera vieron el letrero.

El problema no había sido su sigilo o su osadía, sino más bien la falta de información. Como a John le gustaba decir 'un cazador era tan bueno como era su información' y ambos cazadores creían que los Raw Heads eran bastante estúpidos, guiados básicamente por instinto y salvajes.

Pero una criatura estúpida, guiada básicamente por instinto, no colocaba trampas que detuvieran o pudiesen matar a quien entrara a buscarlo. Si eso fuese cierto, los cazadores de ciervos y pavos estarían teniendo un rudo despertar.

La trampa era bastante brillante, pese a rustica y quizá si Caleb no hubiese estado concentrado en Dean y John no hubiese estado tan apurado por salvar a su hijo, uno de ellos podría haberse preguntado por la falta de seguridad. La entrada libre solo era una ilusión.

"¡Hijo de puta!" maldijo Caleb mientras él y John se esforzaban por ponerse de pie, dando miradas enojadas desde el fondo del pozo donde habían caído. El terreno había parecido completamente estable. Tierra y piedras tiradas sobre tablones podridos "¿Desde cuándo los Raws vienen equipados con un puto cerebro?"

John gruño cuando trató de apoyar su pie derecho "Tenía que haber una maldita buena razón para que sus cabezas sean tan jodidamente grandes"

Caleb lo miro fijo, pero luego su mirada enojada se volvió una de preocupación "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que mi tobillo está luxado" masculló John

Reaves se agachó a su lado "Genial"

John siseo cuando Reaves comenzó a desamarrar su bota "¿Tu?"

"Lo único que me duele es mi jodido orgullo. No sé cómo no vi esto…" Caleb dio una mirada alrededor de las resbalosas paredes del hoyo.

John negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos había demostrado mucho sentido común "De todos los errores de novato…"

Caleb suspiro "Imagino que este es el hoyo de la premonición de Sammy"

"¿No podrías haberte dado cuenta de esto ante, Junior? Eres psíquico" gruñó John

El cazador más joven iba a responder, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de dolor, llevando su mano para restregar sus ojos. Un ligero dolor surgió en la parte delantera de su cráneo "¡Maldición!" gruño Caleb mientras súbitamente se agarraba la cabeza y se doblaba hacia adelante "Ahora vuelve a estar en línea. Jodidamente…increíble"

"¿Qué?" preguntó John cuando el joven se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando su frente en el piso "¿Caleb?"

La voz de John se deslizó por su cerebro como una daga, pero luego desapareció, ahogada por la intensa ola en la cabeza de Caleb. Pedazos de imágenes brillaron en la mente del joven cazador. Imágenes que se congelaban y luego giraban mareándolo y cegándolo con su brillo. Entonces la visión tomó totalmente el control, arrastrando a Caleb a los eventos que se desarrollarían en un futuro incierto.

Como siempre, Caleb observaba la escena desde el punto de vista del monstruo. El maldito Raw estaba parado junto a Dean, con sus manos como garras cubiertas de sangre. El adolescente estaba parpadeando e intentando retroceder a rastras por el suelo. Intentando escapar del alcance de la bestia.

No estaban en la habitación que Sam había descrito antes, sino probablemente más profundo en la mina. Quizá donde el Raw se alimentaba, si la cantidad de osamentas repartidas era un indicador. Las muñecas de Dean todavía estaban atrapadas en una especie de metal, pero no estaba encadenado a la pared. El Raw repentinamente atacó y pateó al muchacho. Entonces uso uno de sus enormes pies para pisar la pierna de Dean, efectivamente impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

Dean gritó, intentando liberar su pierna atrapada, pero el Raw se movió con una fuerza increíble, moviendo el brazo y dándole un golpe a Dean en la cabeza.

"¡No!" gritó Dean.

El Raw giró la cabeza y la perspectiva de Caleb de la escena cambio.

Sam estaba de pie en otra entrada, con la escopeta apoyada en su hombro "¡Dean!"

"¿Sammy?" Dean negó con la cabeza y se retorció débilmente para soltarse "No"

Sam tiró del gatillo y el Raw tastabillo, pero se mantuvo en sus pies. Gruñendo de rabia, la bestia se levantó de encima de Dean y levantó a Sam. Unos aterrorizados ojos pardos se quedaron pegados en el Raw. Tanto que Caleb sintió como si estuviese mirándolo a él. Caleb no quería nada más que no ver la escena, sabiendo que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de Sam Winchester.

Vino rápida. Con un horrífico sacudón la cabeza de Sam salto hacia atrás. Con un débil gemido y un horroroso pop. El Raw dejó caer al chico de trece años. Su cuerpo roto aterrizando en frente de su hermano. Los ojos de Dean estaban clavados en los ojos sin vida de su hermano y estiró una mano temblorosa mano para limpiar el hilo de sangre que escapaba de la nariz y boca de Sam.

Caleb gruño cuando el dolor alcanzó sus sentidos y lo mando tastabillando al presente donde la mano firme de John lo mantuvo estable "Mierda"

"¿Caleb? Responde, maldición" John pasó su mano por la base del cuello del joven cazador "Dime que este no es el efecto secundario de un golpe en la cabeza"

"No. Visión" gruño Caleb "Mierda" exhalo tratando de controlar sus emociones. El psíquico levantó la cabeza y tomó aire tiritando "No es bueno"

"¿Qué era?" John lo soltó.

Reaves pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro, apretó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Al levantar sus vidriosos ojos, se encontró con los preocupados de su mentor. Tuvo un escalofrío "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Johnny. Los chicos están en problemas"

John removió su mano del otro cazador y desesperadamente tanteo buscando el radio que todavía estaba amarrado a su cinturón. Encendiéndolo, la estática llenó el aire hasta que soltó el botón "¿Sammy?" no hubo respuesta "¿Sam? ¡Maldición, contéstame, Samuel!"

"Encontró otra manera de entrar. O lo hará" Caleb todavía tiritando se puso de pie, empujando la abrumadora necesidad de vomitar a desaparecer "Necesitamos estar ahí antes"

John tiró el walkie-talkie contra la pared de su prisión de piedra "No voy a ninguna parte en esta jodida pierna"

Caleb miró hacia arriba "¿Crees que podrías aguantar mi peso?"

John negó con la cabeza, indicando el borde del hoyo, casi cinco metros sobre ellos "Todavía te quedarías corto"

"Maldición" Caleb paseo de un lado a otro y luego se detuvo bruscamente "Hay otra forma"

John frunció el ceño, captando que era lo que el joven cazador estaba planeando "La última vez que lo intentaste fue con un perro y si recuerdo bien, Atticus se enamoró de ti. ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte con un Raw Head de 115 kilos?"

"He estado trabajando en eso con Mac" intentó explicar Reaves "Solo estaré distrayendo al Raw Head "Solo estaré distrayendo al Raw Head. Y un CCME lo confundirá hasta que salgamos de aquí"

"¿Un qué?"

Reaves suspiró. No tenían tiempo para explicaciones "Un Cambio en el Conflicto Mental y Emocional" Caleb apretó los dientes cuando John lo miró incrédulo "Un ataque psíquico, John. Confía en mi"

"Tú no eres telekinetico"

"Esto no es físico"

Winchester no lucia convencido "¿No tienes que estar más cerca? ¿Incluso en la misma habitación? ¿Y la víctima no tiene que estar hipnotizado o en un viaje astral?"

John tenía suficiente información para ser molesto y provocar que Caleb dudara de sí mismo "No necesariamente" Caleb miró hacia el lado "Y si tengo un médium, puedo llamar a larga distancia. Proyectarme por medio de esa persona. Un poco como subirme al apa. Mac y yo lo hemos hecho" pero su padre había estado preparado para ser el conductor.

Tomó un segundo para que John entendiera lo que Reaves estaba implicando "¿Quieres usar a mi hijo como una especie de conductor psíquico? ¡De ninguna manera! Eso es muy peligroso"

"¿Y enfrentar un Raw Head es un paseo por el parque?" saltó Caleb "Solo voy a darle un empujón, hijo de perra testarudo. Te guste o no, Sam tiene un don y nosotros estamos atascados aquí sin ninguna solución. Si no hacemos algo va a morir"

"No lo sabes con certeza" John quería poner algo de distancia entre él y el otro cazador, pero el foso era muy pequeño

"No me hagas describirte cómo el Raw mató a Sammy en frente de Dean. Los destruirá a todos ustedes"

"¡Maldito!" John agarró al joven por el cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeo "Tú sabes lo que significa. No quiero que sepa…"

"Yo sé" Caleb bajó la voz. Era una violación directa de todo lo que John había llevado a los extremos para proteger a su hijo "Créeme que lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción"

John bajó la cabeza y soltó al otro hombre "Que Dios me ayude, Caleb, porque si esto no funciona…"

Caleb sabía cuál era la alternativa. La muerte de Sam y probablemente la de Dean también. Valía la pena el riesgo.

Caleb restregó sus manos juntas y tomó un profundo aliento. Estaba asustado.

John se recargo contra una de las paredes, luciendo lo más apartado que Caleb lo había visto "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Rezar. Y pase lo que pase, no me toques"

"Ten cuidado. No quiero tener que explicarle nada a Mac" le advirtió Mac.

"Claro" Caleb cerró sus ojos. Esperaba que él fuese a ser el único afectado. Envió una silenciosa oración a quien quiera que estuviese escuchando que no lo dejaran freírle los circuitos a Sam o peor "Aquí vamos"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

John y Caleb solo se habían ido hacia un momento cuando Daryl comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Le recordaba a Sam a Dean cuando estaba encerrado en un lugar por mucho tiempo o nervioso por una cacería. También hizo que extrañara desesperadamente a su hermano.

"¿Crees que Phillip está bien?" preguntó el pequeño, sacando a Sam de sus cavilaciones.

"Eso espero"

"El hombre malo se lo llevó anoche"

"Lo sé" Sam suspiró recordando el otro pequeño que no había estado en su último sueño.

"Lo siento"

"Tu hermano me dijo que él lo iba a salvar"

"Si alguien puede… ese es Dean"

"Pero está lastimado"

Sam miró el radio, preguntándose si su padre ya estaría cerca de la mina "Papá y Caleb los traerán a los dos"

"¿Pero qué pasa si necesitan nuestra ayuda?"

A Sam lo preocupaba lo mismo. Sabía que su padre era el cazador más eficiente que conocía y Caleb había sido entrenado por John, pero algo dentro de Sam le gritaba que no debería estar sentado esperando.

Era su trabajo salvar a su hermano, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tenía mucho que arreglar con él.

"¿Tu papá va a estar muy enojado si lo seguimos, verdad?"

Sam observo a Daryl, quien momentos antes antes había estado aterrado de enfrentar al Raw Head otra vez "No va a estar muy contento. Eso es seguro"

"Hay otra entrada a la mina"

"¿Qué?" Sam arqueó una ceja "¡Otra entrada a la mina?"

Daryl asintió "Es por donde el hombre malo trajo a tu hermano"

Sam dio una nueva mirada al radio y luego al pequeño niño. Tres contra uno eran mejor que dos contra uno y si Sam podía de alguna manera, colarse dentro, entonces podría sacar a su hermano mientras su padre y Caleb se ocupaban del Raw "Muéstramela"

No había tomado mucho rato para que Sam y Daryl rodearan la vieja mina. Una vez ahí, Sam descubrió fácilmente la entrada escondida tras unos arbustos y una piedra colocada encima. Si uno no estaba viendo atentamente, podría haberla pasado por alto.

"Creo que tienes que esperar aquí, Daryl"

"Pero quiero ayudar" Daryl miró al bosque alrededor "Y no quiero quedarme aquí solo"

Sam pasó sus dientes por su labio inferior mientras miraba del pequeño a la oscura entrada de la mina. Una parte de él sabía que Daryl estaría en peligro con cualquier opción que tomara. La indecisión le dio una ligera probada de lo que su padre y Dean enfrentaban diariamente. Finalmente, suspiró "Okey, pero mantente cerca y haz exactamente lo que te diga ¿estamos claros?"

Daryl asintió "Honor de Lobezno" el pequeño niño extendió sus dos dedos como saludo y Sam sonrió, sin estar muy seguro de qué era el honor de lobezno.

El pasadizo era oscuro y húmedo. Olía a agua podrida, tierra helada y una hediondez que Sam solo podía describirla como a muerto.

Daryl se apretó contra Sam, causando que el muchacho mayor tastabillara en el desigual terreno. El joven cazador se maldijo a si mismo por no llevar una linterna e intento avanzar con más cuidado.

Solo podía distinguir una parpadeante luz más adelante. Una sombra danzante provocada por el brillo de una antorcha. El pensar en una antorcha hizo que recordara una escena de su primera pesadilla. Sam extendió su mano para mantener a Daryl tras él y dio una mirada cautelosa al suelo, temeroso del inestable piso. En su sueño, había caído justo tras entrar a la mina y pese a que todo parecía normal el temor de una caída indeseada lleno su cabeza. Y algo más lo molestaba, la molesta sensación de déjá vu.

"¿Sam?" el susurro de Daryl hizo que mirara al pequeño "¿Estás bien?"

Sam asintió y se agacho frente a Daryl "Necesito que hagas algo por mí"

"Claro"

No tenía sentido, pero el instinto de Sam era quien estaba hablando "Quiero que vuelvas por donde vinimos y vayas a la otra entrada" Sam le entregó al niño el Walkie-talkie "Toma esto y llama a mi papá cuando estés cerca de la entrada de la mina" Sam indicó un botón en el costado del radio "Solo aprieta este botón una vez. No digas nada. Él te llamará de regreso"

"Pero…"

"Sin peros" Sam sonrió ligeramente. Estaba usando exactamente las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho un poco antes. Solo esperaba que Daryl siguiera ordenes mejor que él "Tengo la sensación de que mi papá y Caleb pueden estar en problemas. Pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda" no podía explicarlo, pero era igual con montones de cosas que habían pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Por alguna razón, Sam sabía que algo había salido terriblemente mal con los otros dos cazadores.

"¿Y qué pasa con nuestros hermanos?"

Sam agarró el hombro del pequeño "Los traeré de regreso. Lo prometo" Sam indico con la cabeza hacia la débil luz de la entrada, prácticamente invisible desde su posición "Ahora vete"

Daryl hizo un puchero mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba a la salida. Sam permaneció observándolo hasta que la oscuridad lo hizo perderlo de vista. El adolescente afirmo con fuerza la escopeta y la acercó más a su cuerpo y se adentró más en el pasadizo. La decisión de salvar a su hermano guiando su camino.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Dean apretó sus brazos contra su pecho e intentó no respirar muy ruidosamente o profundamente. De momento, su mundo era solo dolor.

Había recobrado la conciencia momentos antes con el extraño sonido de un cuchillo siendo afilado. Un gran, gran cuchillo por el sonido del metal contra la piedra. Y desde entonces, las cosas habían empeorado rápidamente. Su cuerpo y su fuerza lo habían traicionado, ofreciéndole cero posibilidades de escape y tampoco había ocurrido un rescate por parte de su padre o Caleb.

Al menos, Daryl había escapado y él no estaba más encadenado a la pared, pero una mirada a sus palpitantes muñecas le había mostrado a Dean que los grilletes artesanales todavía estaban ahí. Seguros y apretados alrededor de sus ensangrentadas manos. Una cadena ahora las amarraba juntas. Su cabeza se sentía como si pesase una tonelada. Su visión borrosa y el hecho de que la habitación seguía girando eran indicadores de que al menos tenía una leve contusión. En el peor de los casos una hemorragia. Y Caleb siempre diciéndole que su cabeza era impenetrable.

Casi soltó una carcajada histérica al pensarlo, lo que de por si era preocupante, dado que no tenía nada de gracioso, pero la idea de llamar más la atención del Raw Head y de más raro y horrendo juego previo mantuvo a Dean en control.

Todavía podía oler a esa cosa en su ropa. Incluso sobrepasaba el metálico olor de la sangre. La idea de tener que soportar más tiempo íntimo y personal con eso, era más que suficiente para hacerlo querer vomitar.

Sin embargo, el suave sollozo en el rincón alejó su atención de su propio sufrimiento, cuando vio a Phillip arrinconado y agachado contra la pared más alejada. El niño lucía muy mal, pero al menos todavía tenía todas sus extremidades en su lugar y estaba consciente. La rabia de Dean sobrepaso su miedo cuando observó que el Raw se movía hacia Phillip

"Veo que todavía te estás metiendo con enanos, Porky" Dean se empujó para quedar sentado, pese a los saltos de su estómago "¿fui demasiado para ti?"

El monstruo se detuvo y bufó con sorna, acercándose más a Dean que a su víctima inicial. Dean parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar su visión e intentó retroceder por el piso. Desafortunadamente, el Raw lo detuvo con una maliciosa patada en su ya adolorido costado y luego piso su muslo, efectivamente apretándolo contra el suelo. Dean gritó en agonía.

El adolescente seguía aún intentando zafarse, por lo que la bestia le dio un manotazo con su enorme pata, conectando con la cabeza de Dean con tanta fuerza que dejó al muchacho viendo estrellas y escuchando campanas. Dean estaba sorprendido de que no se había desmayado. La adrenalina era la única razón lógica para que permaneciese consciente pese al espantoso dolor y la fuerza bruta del golpe.

Por un momento, Dean pensó que se había desmayado cuando escucho la voz de su hermano flotando hacia él por entre el halo que acompañaba sus agotados sentidos.

"¡NO!" la voz de Sam hizo eco en la caverna cuando salió de las sombras y la luz lo alcanzó. Había llegado a la entrada de la caverna a tiempo de escuchar el grito de su hermano. El Raw Head levantó la cabeza y bufó con sorna cuando el chico de trece años levantó la escopeta.

"¿Sammy?" Dean miró alrededor, teniendo bastantes problemas para enfocar su vista en el borrón que supuso era su hermano pequeño "No" le advirtió justo cuando Sam disparó.

La puntería del joven Winchester era fantástica, pero el golpe del cartucho en el pecho solo enfureció al Raw.

Dean observó impotente como la cosa se abalanzó contra su hermano y levantó a Sam por el cuello. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Su herido cuerpo se rehusaba a responder a sus órdenes. Era cada pesadilla y terror que había tenido volviéndose realidad frente a sus ojos.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Era doloroso para John sentarse a observar como todo salía de su control. ¿Qué había estado pensando, por Dios, cuando había accedido al plan de Caleb? No solo había accedido a arriesgar a su hijo, sino también al hijo de Mackland.

El cazador estudió a Reaves, tentado de sacarlo de cualquiera que fuese el estado infernal en que se había sumergido cuando el radio sonó. Al principio, John no estaba seguro qué había sido, dado que había tirado la maldita cosa contra la sucia pared, pero su mente rápidamente unió los puntos y cojeo hacia donde estaba en el suelo "¿Sammy?" preguntó con una plegaria.

Hubo una pausa y luego una pequeña y joven voz contestó "Soy Daryl" 

John suspiró "Daryl ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

"Uh…en la cueva, señor ¿Dónde está usted?"

"Estamos en un problema, Daryl ¿Dónde estás?" John intentó eliminar lo gruñona de su voz, pero el dolor de su tobillo y la preocupación que sentía se estaban comiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

"Justo afuera"

"¿De la mina?"  
"Afirmativo" respondió con seguridad el pequeño.

John suspiró "Necesito que me escuches con mucha atención…¿puedes hacerlo?"

"diez-cuatro"

Aparentemente, Daryl tenía un walkie-talkie en su casa "Okey" John dio una mirada a donde Caleb estaba sentado. El ceño fruncido oscureciendo su joven rostro "Quiero que entres en la mina, pero ten mucho cuidado, Daryl. Hay un gran agujero en el piso"

"¿Cómo una trampa de tesoro?"

John negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo había sonado a algo que Dean diría, pero sin la inocencia que la voz de Daryl tenía. "Si, hijo. Una trampa"

No paso mucho rato para que la voz de Daryl sonara por el radio nuevamente, pero también flotara desde sobre sus cabezas "¿Están ahí abajo?"

John levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro del pequeño niño que apareció por el borde del pozo. John dejó caer el radio al suelo "Eso sería afirmativo"

"Sam dijo que ustedes podrían estar en problemas"

"Tenía razón"

"¿Cómo van a salir de ahí?"

"Estaba esperando que pudieses ayudarnos con eso. ¿Si te tiro una cuerda, hay algo donde puedas amarrarla?"

Daryl se puso de pie y observó alrededor del pasadizo. Estaba vacio, salvo por los tablones y un carro averiado "No en realidad"

"Maldición" dijo John.

"Pero puedo usar una escalera"

"¿Una escalera?" Caleb hizo un sonido y John lo miró. El ceño fruncido se había transformado en una mueca y sudor recorría la frente del cazador. John se forzó a mirar hacia arriba nuevamente "¿Daryl? ¿Ves una escalera?"

"No aquí, pero hay una cerca. Más cerca de la casa del hombre malo"

"¿Daryl, puedes traer la escalera sin que el hombre malo sepa?"

"Eso creo. Es grande, pero puedo arrastrarla"

"Eso está muy bien, Daryl. Ve lo más rápido que puedas, pero ten cuidado"

"Diez-cuatro" dijo Daryl, todavía hablando por el radio "Cambio y fuera"

John tomó aire profundamente y lo exhalo lento. No solo había permitido que Caleb intentara un rescate psíquico con su hijo, sino que ahora estaba contando en un comando de cinco años para salvarle el culo. Estaba bastante seguro que había perdido todo el control.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya termine la traducción asi que voy a ir subiendo los capítulos muy rapido


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Los cobardes piensan en lo que pueden perder. Los héroes piensan en lo que pueden ganar" J.M. Charlier**

Dean había perdido el control. Estaba intentando frenéticamente sobrepasar su debilidad y el martilleo en su cabeza para ponerse de pie, mientras observaba al monstruo levantar su hermanito con su mano.

La mirada aterrorizada de Sam estaba fija en el gigante. Forcejeó intentando soltarse del aplastante agarre mientras era levantado de sus pies hasta quedar al nivel de los ojos del Raw

Dean empujó el suelo sin resultados, tratando de llegar con su hermano antes que fuese demasiado tarde cuando repentinamente Sam gritó de dolor.

El grito reverbero a través de Dean, enviando su acelerado corazón a un salto abrupto. Disparando cada uno de sus nervios "Te mataré" gritó, usando la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba cooperando, pese a que la amenaza sonó patéticamente débil.

Para su asombro, el Raw gritó también. No era un rugido de rabia, sino uno de sorpresa y dolor. La bestia dejó caer con brusquedad a Sam y agarró su cabeza con sus manos, retorciéndose en agonía.

Dean estaba confundido por las acciones del monstruo, pero lo ignoró mientras medio gateaba y medio se arrastraba los pocos metros que lo separaban de su hermano "¿Sammy?" se estiró para agarrar a Sam, cuyo rostro estaba apretado en agonía.

El Raw gritó nuevamente, tastabillando hasta que choco con la otra pared, sacudiendo su cabeza como si hubiese sido aturdido.

Lo que perturbó más a Dean fue que Sam gritó también, llevando sus propias manos a su cabeza "¡Sam!" buscó frenético el origen del dolor de su hermano, pero no encontró ninguna herida.

"¡Dean!" dijo Sam con dolor, sus ojos cerrados y apretados "Ayuda"

Usar sus encadenadas manos no fue fácil, pero se las arregló para tirar a Sam del suelo lo suficiente para descansar el cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho "¿Sammy? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi…cabeza" gritó Sam y se encogió en los brazos de su hermano.

Dean lo afirmó con fuerza y en silencio juró despedazar pieza por pieza al Raw Head cuando Sam nuevamente gimió y se acurrucó más contra él intentando escapar lo que sea que estaba lastimándolo. Una delgada línea de sangre corrió de su nariz y Dean la limpió con su dedo gordo "¡Mierda! ¿Sammy?"

Cuando su hermano no respondió, levantó su mirada al monstruo que continuaba tastabillando hasta que ambas piernas cedieron, enviándolo de rodillas no muy lejos de donde Dean sostenía a su hermano.

"Para, por favor…" susurró Sam "Haz que pare, Dean"

"¿Qué cosa, Sammy? Háblame"

"No puedo detenerlo…" gimió Sam "Es…"

"¿Qué, Sam?" Dean gruño frustrado, impotente de poder detener lo que estaba lastimando a su hermano. Levantó la mirada nuevamente, preguntándose si Sam estaba hablando del Raw, que acababa de golpearse con la pared nuevamente como si algo lo hubiese mandado volando para allá, o lo hubiesen golpeado. Nada tenía sentido.

Sam gritó nuevamente y dio un salto en sus brazos "¡Caleb!" luego su hermano se quedó mortalmente quieto.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¡Sam!" gritó Caleb llevando una mano a su cabeza y con la otra afirmándose en el suelo.

"¿Junior?" John puso una mano en el hombro del joven cazador.

Reaves se esforzó para no perder el foco. El cambio de realidades lo desorientó momentáneamente. Miró a su mentor "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora"

"Estoy en ello" dijo John "El pequeño Tim ha venido a rescatarnos"

John lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Reaves pasó una temblorosa mano por su cabello "Bien. Tenemos que llegar a ellos"

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿los muchachos están bien?"

Caleb se humedeció los labios, tratando de no vomitar. Miró a John sintiéndose totalmente culpable "No lo sé" cuando el _don_ de Caleb había entrado en línea a la edad de trece años, había terminado metiéndolo en el ala psiquiátrica de un hospital donde Mackland Ames lo habia encontrado. Mac se habia convertido en su padre adoptivo, ayudándole a controlar sus habilidades y Jim Murphy le dio un lugar en La Hermandad. Ellos creían en él y confiaban en él. Y ahora, habia lastimado a Sam.

John removió su mano "¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?"

Caleb nunca habia esperado que el adolescente pusiera resistencia. Que de alguna manera, instintivamente pusiera barreras que Reaves habia tenido que demoler para salvar su vida y la de Dean. Si habia que hacer un sacrificio, Caleb se habría ofrecido de voluntario, pero Sam nunca habría sido sacrificado "Creo que nos conseguí un poco de tiempo, pero…"

"¿El CCME funcionó?"

"Algo así"

La llegada de la escalera le evitó al psíquico tener que dar más detalles y explicaciones. Le indicó a John que comenzara a subir "Yo te ayudo desde acá"

John frunció el ceño, pero sabía que las respuestas no eran tan importantes como llegar a sus hijos. Utilizó sus brazos para subir los primeros escalones hasta que pudo balancearse en su pie bueno. Con la ayuda de Caleb, llegó hasta arriba en un tiempo bastante bueno, considerando todo.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Daryl mirando a los dos cazadores "No te ves bien"

"Nada que no pueda manejar, hijo" John hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar poner todo su peso en el pie malo. Se giró hacia Reaves "Tenemos que apresurarnos"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Yo me adelanto. Tú y G.I. Junior me cubren"

El joven cazador agarró la escalera, la sacó y comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la guarida del Raw Head. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para explicar a John que su hijo estaba inconsciente y Caleb no tenía idea de cómo sacarlo de ese estado. Por ahora, necesitaba completar la misión. Llevar a Dean y Sam a casa.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dean mantenía un ojo en el Raw y se arrastró, tirando a Sammy con él, alejándose lo más posible. Observaba a la criatura, pero reclinó su cabeza cerca de la cara de Sam sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de alivio cuando sintió el leve aliento en su mejilla "Despierta, hermanito. Despierta y todo estará bien" susurró, rogando a Dios estar diciendo la verdad "Vamos, Sammy. Necesito que despiertes" Dean afirmó con más fuerza a su hermano e intentó arrastrarse alejándose aún más del monstruo.

El chico de trece años permaneció inmóvil y Dean mordió su labio para tratar de mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. La nariz de Sam estaba sangrando y Dean no quería ni pensar en qué era lo que lo había causado. No había visto que el monstruo le hiciera nada más que tomarlo y luego dejarlo caer. Dean lo había aporreado más en sus sesiones de práctica. Sam era rudo.

En el fondo de su mente, todavía escuchaba el llanto de Phillip y los gruñidos y gemidos del Raw Head que lentamente se ponía de pie, pero la atención de Dean estaba enfocada en el constante movimiento del pecho de Sam. Si todavía respiraba, entonces todo lo demás podía ser solucionado.

El sonido de pies arrastrándose hizo que quitara los ojos de Sam. Levantó la vista para encontrar al monstruo parado junto a ellos. Lucía casi tan decepcionado con el cambio de eventos que Dean.

"Atrás" gruño Dean, nuevamente empujándose contra el piso con su pierna buena y arrastrando al inconsciente Sam con él hasta que sus espaldas estuvieron pegadas a la pared. No había ningún otro lugar para escapar.

Dean iba a matar al Raw Head aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. La criatura estaba viendo a Sam como si fuese un atractivo aperitivo. El chico de diecisiete años era consciente de su inhabilidad de momento de proteger a su hermano. Era desconocido y aterrador.

El Raw se estiró para quitarle a Sam a Dean, con un asqueroso brillo en sus enormes y brillantes ojos "¡No!" Dean hizo la única cosa que pudo. Se abrazó a si mismo sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, escudándolo del monstruo.

Esperaba sentir las garras del monstruo rasgando su piel u otro golpe tan fuerte como para triturar sus huesos, pero en lugar de eso, la bestia gritó. Un conocido chasquido y sonido de algo freírse lleno el aire, junto al olor de carne quemada.

"¿Asombrado de verme, enfermo hijo de perra?" Caleb sonrió con sorna cuando el Raw se giró para verlo, temblando con los mega voltios de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo.

Dean levantó la vista. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en toda su vida "Caleb"

Luego también su padre estaba ahí. Mas largo que la vida. John se ubicó al lado de Caleb, disparando su propia arma a la bestia.

Dean afirmó con más fuerza a su hermano y observo en mórbida fascinación como la cosa burbujeaba y se derretía como una vela. Su rostro deslizándose como si fuera cera derretida hasta que explotó en un desastre de fluidos rojo naranja y negro.

John corrió hacia sus hijos, que estaban cubiertos de los residuos de su antiguo captor "¿Dean?"

"¿Papá? Dean lo miró con una expresión aturdida.

John se arrodillo frente al adolescente "¿Hijo?"

Dean logró una débil imitación de su sonrisa "¿Por qué demonios se demoraron tanto, chicos?"

"Ah, caímos en las trampas usuales. Caleb tuvo que arreglar su maldito cabello. Ya sabes lo princesa que puede llegar a ser" respondió John sonriendo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no resbalar con los residuos del Raw "¿Estas bien, Ace?"

El chico de diecisiete años estaba seguro que se veía como se sentía, lo que era todo menos bien. Podía sentir los moretones que pulsaban con calor en su rostro y era consciente de la sangre que derramaba el corte en su cabeza "Tan bien como me veo"

John dio una mirada al rostro de Dean donde vividos morados y azules adornaban su lado derecho y su frente, donde un largo tajo llegaba a la línea de su cabello. Luego miró las muñecas del chico que todavía estaban amarradas y eran un jodido desastre "Eso no me hace sentir más tranquilo"

Dean observó como la expresión de John se volvió más sería cuando se enfocó en la inmóvil figura de su hijo menor, que estaba protegido por los brazos de su hermano.

"¿Sammy?"

Dean miró a su hermano y su sonrisa desapareció "Está respirando" dijo Dean, mirando a su padre "Yo…No sé qué pasó, papá. Un minuto apareció acá a la carga como un héroe de comic y después estaba…" Dean se humedeció sus resecos labios, intentando sin éxito evitar el temblor de su voz "Está lastimado, lo siento"

John miró sobre su hombro hacia donde Caleb estaba inclinado revisando al otro niño Patterson, desatando sus manos e intentando calmar sus aterrados llantos. Daryl estaba con él, aferrado a su hermano mayor.

"Lo sé, John. Lo siento" Reaves no se volteó. No podía enfrentar a los Winchesters. Él les había causado ese daño.

Dean observó el rostro de su padre. Estaba lleno de emociones. La mayoría de ellas indescifrables. Estiró la mano para tomar a Sam y sin que Dean pudiese evitarlo se sobresaltó y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano.

"Está bien, socio" John se estiró y pasó su mano acariciando la cabeza de Dean "Solo voy a revisar a tu hermano, tranquilo"

John esperó hasta que Dean asintió antes de comenzar su examinación. Permitió que Dean siguiese abrazando a su hermano mientras revisaba el pulso de su hijo menor "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"

"Cinco minutos o más" respondió Dean observándolo.

"Su nariz estaba sangrando"

John suspiró con pesadez "¿Tu hermano estaba arrastrando las palabras? ¿Parecía desorientado?"

"¿Qué?" Dean frunció el ceño "Tenía dolor. Decía que la cabeza le dolía" miró a su padre "¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué tiene?"

John levantó ambos parpados de Sam, rogando por alguna reacción mientras restregaba sus nudillos por el esternón del muchacho "Maldición" soltó cuando no obtuvo reacción, esperando que el cráneo de su hijo no estuviese llenándose lentamente de sangre.

"¿Papá?" Dean podía sentir el pánico creciendo dentro de él "Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?"

John movió sus manos de Sam y se sentó en los talones "¿Caleb?"

Reaves se habia movido sin que lo notaran y estaba de pie tras Winchester "Tenemos que apresurarnos"

John lo miró feo "Has estado repitiendo esa maldita frase bastante hoy"

Caleb lo ignoró y se acuclilló junto a Dean "Que bueno verte en una pieza, Deuce"

El adolescente tragó con dificultad "Yeah"

"Yo tengo a Sammy, ¿ok?"

Dean asintió "Ok"

Caleb tomó a Sam en brazos, sabiendo que John nunca podría lograrlo con su pie herido "Necesitamos un hospital, Johnny"

Dean observó como su padre daba un resignado asentimiento "¿Hospital?" el adolescente casi se atraganto con la palabra. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero su padre raramente admitía tal lujo salvo que las heridas fuesen serias.

John miró a su hijo mayor "Ustedes dos necesitan que los revisen, Ace"

"Yo estoy bien" Dean negó con la cabeza, intentando probar sus palabras al ponerse de pie "Solo preocúpate por Sammy"

John estiró su mano y lo tranquilizó dándole una mirada severa "Es una orden"

"Mejor me dejas librarme del nuevo gusto en joyería de Deuce" Caleb indicó el retorcido metal que cubría las muñecas de Dean "O vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones"

"Puedes hacerlo en el auto" John miró hacia donde estaba Daryl "Ayuda a tu hermano, hijo. Nos vamos de este jodido lugar"

"Copiado, señor" Daryl sonrió. Sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Phillip.

"John…Yo…" comenzó Caleb solo para ser cortado con una silenciosa mirada.

"Ahora no"

El otro cazador asintió, sintiendo el inmenso peso del delgado chico en sus brazos. Las disculpas no iban a ser suficientes.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hicieron un tiempo horrible de regreso al Impala. Ambos, John y Dean tenían piernas inutilizables y dependían de los niños para ayudarles. Caleb cargaba a Sam y lideraba la marcha. La contusión de Dean mostro su lado horrible, causándole vómitos en el bosque en dos ocasiones. John se preocupó de que el muchacho se desmayara antes de llegar al auto, pero Dean aguantó, como un buen soldado. Forzándose a través de su propio dolor y su deseo de conseguir ayuda para Sam.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, John condujo, pese a su pierna, agradeciendo que era su tobillo izquierdo. Los pequeños fueron dejados cerca de su casa con la aprendida historia de unos cazadores de venados que los habían rescatados del hombre malo. John no sabía bien al final qué era lo que habían recordado de la historia. De todas formas, el tiempo de su familia en el pequeño pueblo ya se había agotado.

"¡Auch!" el gruñido de Dean lo hizo dar una mirada por el espejo retrovisor donde podía ver a Caleb y a su hijo luchando contra el metal torcido en las muñecas del muchacho.

"Ya casi están, Deuce" gruñó Caleb en respuesta mientras intentaba una palanca con el ultimo grillete "Corta el lloriqueo"

"¡Estas sacándome una lonja de mi piel!" jadeó Dean, apretando sus dientes mientras el otro cazador logró crear el espacio necesario para el cortador de metal y quitó el grillete junto con algo de piel del adolescente. En lugar de gritar, Dean saboreo su sangre al morder su propio labio inferior para intentar mantener su debilidad controlada. Aun así, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio una mirada a su hermano que permanecía acostado sobre su regazo inconsciente.

"Perdón" la voz de Caleb se suavizó "Necesito limpiarlas"

Reaves tiró las ensangrentadas amarras por la ventana y sacó el botiquín.

Dean negó con la cabeza "Puede esperar" siseó ligeramente cuando posó su herida, pero liberada mano en el pecho de Sam

Caleb apretó el hombro de Dean con suavidad "Demoraré un minuto. Además ¿qué va a decir Mac si dejo que te de gangrena?" algunas veces, Dean podía ser tan terco como el hombre que iba conduciendo.

"Diría que el verde me queda bien"

"Como el negro, azul, rojo y café" Caleb paso su mirada sobre el herido adolescente y negó con la cabeza "No lo creo" Reaves saturó una bola de algodón con desinfectante y la paso sobre la muñeca de Dean intentando limpiar los residuos. Las heridas lo hicieron desear volver en el tiempo y matar nuevamente al Raw, solo que esta vez de manera más lenta y dolorosa.

Dean estaba hablando nuevamente, pero no con él. El psíquico intentó no escuchar las palabras dirigidas a Sam para confortarlo como pequeñas punzadas de culpa en su corazón.

A través de los años, Caleb había observado a Dean sacrificarse a sí mismo una y otra vez intentando proteger a su hermano de enemigos e incluso de su propio padre. Solo habia hecho que Caleb estuviese más decidido a proteger a Dean. Y ahora él era la causa de lo que había jurado protegerlo. Dolor.

"¿Sabes qué problema hay con Sam?"

La suave pregunta pillo al cazador desprevenido y Caleb detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al notar la mirada de Dean en él. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una oculta y silenciosa vulnerabilidad que hizo que su pecho se apretara y su garganta amenazara con cerrarse nuevamente "Mas o menos"

"¿Fue el Raw?" la pregunta parecía sencilla, pero ocultaba silenciosas implicaciones. ¿Dean le habia fallado a su hermano?¿Había algo que él podría haber hecho para evitar que sucediera?

"No" Caleb se preparó para lo que venía "Fui yo" _Fui solo yo_

La mirada de Caleb se encontró brevemente con la de John en el espejo antes de que el joven se enfocara en Dean nuevamente "Tuve una visión. El Raw iba a matarlo. Quebrarle el cuello. Asi que tenía que hacer algo"

El ceño fruncido endureció el rostro del adolescente, luciendo más doloroso y acusador debido al horrible amoratamiento que ya lucia "¿Tu hiciste esto?" preguntó Dean sin creerlo "¿A propósito?"

"¡No a propósito! Estaba intentando ayudar. Se que no lo entiendes, pero tenía que hacer algo y fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento"

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te metiste en su cabeza… y le hiciste algo?"

"Se suponía que Sam iba a ser amplificador"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Dean sin todavía creerlo. Sus ojos viajando del rostro dormido de Sam a su padre en el espejo retrovisor "¿Tu lo dejaste hacer esto? ¿Sabias de esto?"

"Dean…" comenzó John, pero Caleb lo interrumpió.

"¿Hubieses preferido dejar que el Raw lo matara? ¡Yo vi a esa cosa hacerlo, Deuce! Quebró su cuello como si fuese una maldita ramita y luego botó su cuerpo a tus pies como si fuese un estúpido chiste. Yo sentí el dolor de Sam. Tu dolor"

"¿Y qué del dolor que tu le causaste a Sam, Caleb? ¿Sentiste eso también? ¡Porque yo si!"

"¡Cierren la maldita boca! ¡Los dos! ¡Silencio! ¡Ahora!" saltó John del asiento delantero "No quiero escuchar nada más de ninguno de los dos hasta que lleguemos al hospital" subio el volumen de la radio y apretó el acelerador.

"No tuve otra opción. Si tuviese que volver a hacerlo, haría lo mismo" Caleb mantuvo su voz baja para que John no lo escuchara.

Dean lo miró fijamente "Todos tenemos opciones, Damien. Jim nos lo dice todo el tiempo. Tu tomaste la equivocada"

Caleb miró a Sam y luego a Dean "Como la que tu tomaste cuando estábamos cazando" por todos los derechos y por siempre, Dean Winchester era su mejor amigo, pero en momentos como este era capaz de retorcer el cuchillo en la panza de Reaves como nadie más "Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si tu no hubieses decidido hacer las cosas a tu manera, Dean"

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. La expresión de su rostro le dijo a Reaves que probablemente él tenía el mismo poder sobre el adolescente. Caleb trago con dificultad cuando vio, y sintió, la ola de dolor que pasó por el cuero del muchacho e intentó retractarse "No quería decir eso, Deuce. No fue tu culpa. Yo tenía que haberlo sabido, pero era la única forma de salvarle la vida"

Dean se volteó hacia el lado. Sus ojos fijos en los edificios que pasaban.

Caleb suspiró y descansó su cabeza en la otra ventana. Estaban en la ciudad. El hospital no debía de estar muy lejos. Sam ni siquiera se había estirado, pero Caleb se calmaba por el hecho de que el niño todavía respiraba. Sam estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. Si no, Caleb estaba seguro que no sería al único que perdería.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Siii! Por fin los rescataron, pero habrá terminado todo bien? Espero que les haya gustado. Acabo de terminar de ver el ultimo capitulo de la temporada 11… Que manera de llorar :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capitulo 7**

" **Un héroe es alguien que simplemente se levanta por sobre su debilidad humana, por una hora, un día, un año, para hacer algo agotador"- Betty Deramus.**

Debió haber sido algo bastante dramático de ver. Caleb atravesando las puertas de la sala de emergencia con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, cargando al inconsciente y cubierto de "algo" Sam "¡Necesito ayuda!" gritó.

Un ensangrentado Dean lo seguía cojeando, ayudando a su también cojeante padre. Lucían como veteranos de guerra.

"¿Qué sucedió?" un hombre joven, de mas o menos la misma edad de Caleb los encontró a medio camino. Su uniforme y el estetoscopio gritaban doctor, pero Caleb dudó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Eres doctor?"

"No. Solo me gusta andar por ahí en salas de emergencia vestido como uno" su rostro palideció ligeramente cuando la mirada de Caleb se intensificó "Soy el doctor White" hizo señas a unos auxiliares con una camilla "¿Quieres decirme qué sucedió?"

John apareció al lado de Caleb cuando eran rodeados por el personal del hospital. Las mentiras surgían fácilmente de los labios de Winchester.

"Estabamos cazando venados. Los muchachos rodaron por una quebrada" John explico como había torcido su tobillo intentando atajarlos "Hice que mi hijo, Dean, amarrara la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas cuando los tiramos para sacarlos. Creo que puede tener algunas costillas rotas"

Caleb rodó los ojos. Era una historia absurda. Si los doctores hubiesen puesto más atención, habrían notado los hoyos del tamaño de bolas de golf, pero no había tiempo para esa clase de inspección y afortunadamente, tampoco necesidad de llamar a la policía.

Ninguna de sus heridas era producidas por armas. A menos que su mente pudiese ser considerara un arma de destrucción. Reaves alejó esos pensamientos mientras Sam era retirado de sus brazos. Había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Como por ejemplo, el adolescente inconsciente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?" un hombre mayor de pelo cano apareció junto a White, moviéndolo hacia el lado cuando Sam fue recostado en la camilla. Su placa decía Dr. Gentry. Al menos él estaba más cercano a la edad de Mac que Doogie Howser.

"Alrededor de cuarenta minutos" respondió Dean, todavía sin alejarse del lado de su hermano.

Gentry preguntó acerca de alergias y nuevamente el adolescente procuró la respuesta así como el tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento y una lista de otros hechos que hizo que John suspirara cansado.

"También debemos revisarte" escuchó Caleb que le decía White a Dean. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

"¡Maldición, Dean!" siseo John "Déjalos que te revisen"

"No, papá. Estoy bien"

Caleb se volteó hacia el adolescente "Mientras más rápido cedas, Deuce, mías rápido vas a poder ver a Sammy de nuevo" la mirada de Dean era desafiante, pese al hecho que el muchacho parecía a punto de desmayarse. El psíquico suspiró y suavizó su voz "Estoy seguro que el doc puede arreglar que ustedes estén en la misma habitación" Reaves miró a White "¿verdad?"

"Si, no será un problema"

Finalmente, Dean asintió "¿vienes?"

Caleb comenzó a asentir, conmovido con la pregunta de Dean, pero John lo detuvo "Tú te quedas aquí y te encargas del papeleo"

Identificaciones y seguros médicos falsos fueron dejados en las manos de Caleb junto a un montón de formularios, mientras era empujado hacia el área de espera. Escuchó que John le decía a la enfermera que su hermano llenaría los formularios necesarios, mientras John era guiado, en una silla de ruedas que lo llevaría al lado de sus hijos.

Demasiado para perdonar. Caleb suspiró, puso los papeles en una silla y fue a buscar un teléfono público. Todos necesitaban a Mac ahí.

%&%&%&%&%&%

Dean podía sentir el tirón de las drogas que corrían por su sistema, intentando arrastrarlo a la seguridad del olvido, donde el dolor desaparecería. Pero también lo alejaría de su hermanito. Sam lo necesitaba más de lo que Dean necesitaba descansar, pese a lo que los doctores, su padre y su propio cuerpo le decían. Aun así, corrió el riesgo descansando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda de la cama.

De esta forma todavía podía ver a su hermano. Sam parecía solamente dormido. Dean observó las maquinarias a las que estaba conectado el niño. Nuevamente deseo que este fuera un extraño sueño, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo había intentado, su borrosa visión le decía lo mismo. Todavía estaba en la UCI, sosteniendo la lánguida mano y nada que dijese o hiciese sacaría siquiera un movimiento de su hermano menor.

Lo estaba volviendo jodidamente loco.

El dolor en su cabeza y la nebulosa de drogas no lo ayudaban mucho. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a caer en la tentación y matar algo, o alguien, o incluso peor, ponerse a llorar, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su hermano al abrirse.

Dean decidió fingir estar dormido en caso de la que la enfermera del infierno viniese a arrastrarlo nuevamente a su calabozo. Pero el conocido suspiro y los conocidos pasos sigilosos, opacados ligeramente por una muleta, provocaron que Dean respirara con más tranquilidad.

"¿Hijo?" John Winchester pasó ligeramente sus dedos por el cabello de Dean "¿Ace?"

El muchacho de diecisiete años levantó su cabeza "¿Papá?"

"Tienes que dejarme llevarte de nuevo a tu habitación, hijo. Realmente estas empezando a afectar los nervios de parte del staff. Sabes que la UCI tiene reglas"

"Quieres decir que estoy afectando los nervios de Atila, la enfermera" sus cansados ojos verdes volvieron a fijarse en el rostro de su hermano "Que se joda. No voy a ningún lado"

No era muy a menudo que Dean se oponía a su padre, pero cuando lo hacía casi siempre tenía algo que ver con Sam. John se sentó en la silla junto a Dean y apoyó sus muletas en la pared "El doctor va a venir y te va a echar"

"Ya tomé la maldita medicina" Dean movió su mano en el aire, la que tenía la vía intravenosa colgando del tubo adherido a su silla de ruedas "¿Qué más quieren?"

John apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas "No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, Dean"

"Puedo estar con él" Dean se volteó y dejó de mirar a su padre y apretó su agarre de la mano de Sam "Puedo estar aquí cuando despierte"

"Tienes una contusión, hijo. Tres costillas quebradas, tendones y ligamentos desgarrados y una rodilla dislocada. Moretones y golpes de la cabeza a los pies. Necesitas descansar"

"¡Lo que necesito es que tú y todos los demás me dejen en paz!" Dean se sintió un poco enfermo cuando las palabras escaparon de su boca. El rostro de su padre se enrojeció con ira y Dean se atoró con las próximas palabras "Lo que necesito, papá, es que Sammy despierte… y sea el mismo sabelotodo de siempre para que pueda aporrearlo por ser tan jodidamente estúpido"

John se mordió el labio para evitar contestarle. Después de todo, entendía como se sentía su hijo mayor. Ambos estaban al borde del colapso nervioso. Habían pasado diez horas desde que habían entrado en emergencias. Seiscientos minutos de pinchazos y apretones. Treinta y seis mil segundo de puntos y suturas, rayos X y otros exámenes y todavía Sam no había despertado. No había parpadeado, suspirado o movido como se movía cuando estaba durmiendo. Era desconcertante tirando para terrorífico. Y los Winchester no se asustaban fácilmente.

Dean estaba más estresado y lastimado de lo que quería reconocer. John había hablado con su médico, quien le había explicado gráficamente lo afortunado que era su hijo mayor de no tener que someterse a cirugía por lo que podría haber sido un bazo perforado, un pulmón también perforado y riñones golpeados. Aun así, costillas quebradas, órganos internos golpeados y una rodilla dislocada era suficientemente malo. Pero nada de eso pareció asustar a Dean.

En su lugar, se había encogido cada vez que los doctores le habían sacado a Sam sangre. Encogiéndose con cada fallido intento para colocar la vía intravenosa. Había observado con ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando agujas fueron colocadas estratégicamente para medir el nivel de conciencia de Sam. En ocasiones, la conexión que Dean tenía con su hermano, preocupaba a John.

"No voy a pedírtelo otra vez, Dean" dijo John con suavidad, pero de manera que le daba a entender al muchacho que no estaba jugando "Es tiempo de que te vayas" era muy similar a la manera en que solía hablarle a Dean cuando era un niño pequeño.

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron. Sus músculos, lentos y descoordinados, se tensaron para la batalla "¿Y qué vas a hacer, papá? ¿Noquearme?"

"Quizá él no, pero yo si lo haré" la voz sorprendió a ambos Winchester, revelando lo exhaustos que estaban para que un simple humano los hubiese sorprendido de esa forma "Estoy a cargo de las drogas buenas"

El doctor Ryan White estaba a los pies de la cama de Sam con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos oscuros mirando fijamente al adolescente. No lucía mucho mayor que Dean. Su ligeramente largo pelo rubio y sonrisa de niño había preocupado a John cuando recién lo había conocido. De alguna forma, viejo y cansado parecía equivalente a sabio y experimentado cuando se trataba de médicos "Te di permiso de visitar por diez minutos y luego regresar a la cama"

Dean pareció divertido. Recargándose ligeramente en su padre mientras evaluaba al médico "No manejo muy bien las ordenes"

"Obviamente" White miró a John y apoyó su cadera contra la baranda. Bostezó ampliamente perdiendo cualquier credibilidad que pudiese haber tenido "la enfermera Meyers no acepta generalmente un no por respuesta"

"Odio tener que decírselo, doctor, pero la enfermera Meyers es una perra"

"Dean" lo reprendió John, resistiéndose al impulso de darle un palmotazo al muchacho en la parte trasera de la cabeza "Modales"

"De hecho tiene razón" Ryan sonrió, desapareciendo algo del cansancio de sus facciones "la primera semana que llegue de interno me reportó diez veces y dos de esas solo por mirarla de mala manera"

"Me sorprende que no te convirtieras en piedra"

White se rio ligeramente "Creelo o no, pero ella es una de las mejores enfermeras que tenemos. Es por eso que lleva trabajando en esta UCI más tiempo del que tú tienes vivo. Y también es por eso que tiene tanta influencia en este lugar" el doctor le arqueó una ceja a Dean "Suficiente influencia para que te prohíban ver a tu hermano si no cumples con las reglas. Sus reglas"

Eso pareció funcionar donde todo lo demás había fallado "Lo siento" la voz del adolescente se cortó ligeramente y en silencio maldijo a las drogas que flotaban en su sistema, debilitando sus defensas "Solo necesito saber que está bien"

Ryan asintió "Créeme. Lo entiendo. También tengo un hermano menor, pero el Doctor Gentry me dijo que los exámenes de tu hermano no mostraron nada. Al menos el Tac y la resonancia. Esas son buenas noticias"

John asintió "No detectaron ninguna hemorragia. Al menos nada grande como para que la registren los exámenes"

"¿Lo programaron para un angiograma?"

John dudó, dándole una breve mirada a Dean antes de asentir "Si, dijeron que podía revelar mayor información. Ver si hay algún aneurisma o derrame"

"¿Qué?" Dean giró para mirar acusadoramente a su papá "no me habías dicho eso. ¿Qué diablos es un angiograma?"

"Tranquilo" Ryan miró a Dean "es un examen para observar las venas del cerebro. Usan un catéter para inyectar una tintura en la arteria principal que lleva…"

"Ya me hice una idea. Grafico" lo cortó Dean, mirando a Sam una vez más "el resumen hubiese funcionado igual. Muchas gracias"

"Los neurólogos en este hospital son muy buenos. Tu hermano está en buenas manos" Ryan negó con la cabeza ligeramente "Aunque debo decirlo. Deben tener muy buenas influencias. Yo también las hubiese utilizado en un segundo si tuviese esa clase de recursos"

Los dos Winchester intercambiaron miradas confundidas "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó John

"Quiero decir que el doctor Gentry estaba bastante sorprendido cuando le pidieron los antecedentes médicos de Sam. Creo que pensó que la llamada telefónica era una broma"

John negó su cabeza "¿Quién pidió los registros de mi hijo?"

"El doctor Mackland Ames" respondió Ryan con el ceño ligeramente fruncido "¿Lo conocen, verdad?"

John miró a su hijo que permanecía inconsciente "Si, es un amigo de la familia"

Ryan silbo "el hombre es un genio. Voló todas las tablas médicas años atrás. Leí acerca de él en la universidad. Las cosas que podía hacer en la tabla de operaciones eran legendarias…"

"¿Viene para acá?" John ignoró el parloteo del médico, todavía confundido por la noticia.

"Todo el hospital está hablando de eso" Ryan miró severamente a Dean "Lo que significa que tu hermano va a tener el mejor cuidado del mundo y más. Pero volviendo a la razón por la que estoy aquí, puedo decirte todo de tu condición"

Cuando tenía la atención tanto del padre como del hijo, continuo "Esas costillas no son algo menor y debido a que tus riñones están muy golpeados, una hemorragia interna, no importa cuán leve, es algo que no debemos tomar a la ligera. También te quiero sentado o acostado pero sin poner peso en esa rodilla a menos que quieras que una cirugía se vuelva una probabilidad. Así que o tu papá firma los papeles para darte de alta contra el consejo médico o te quiero de regreso en tu habitación. Porque como tu médico, no voy a ponerme muy contento cuando mi jefe venga a reclamarme por qué terminaste en emergencias nuevamente o peor, en la morgue. Y eso sería jodidamente vergonzoso de explicar al doctor Mackland Ames. No quiero lucir como un absoluto novato frente al hombre"

Dean parpadeo. El rostro del doctor se desenfocó y volvió a enfocarse "Tu preocupación es conmovedora. ¿Estuviste ausente cuando les pasaron los modales con los pacientes?"

"No, solo reprobé esa sección" bostezó nuevamente y se empujó de la cama de Sam "Estaré justo aquí afuera esperando a que se decidan" Ryan se dirigió a la puerta y luego se detuvo, volteándose para ver a Dean "Sin embargo, te ofrezco un trato. Si duermes toda la noche, te dejo que regreses mañana en la mañana. El turno de Meyers termina a las cinco de la mañana"

Dean no tuvo opción de responder ya que el doctor se giró y salió de la habitación. Apenas salió el adolescente se giró hacia su padre "¿Papá?"

"No" dijo John cortante "Vas a ir a tu habitación y es es una jodida orden. No voy a poner a mis dos hijos en peligro"

"Nos pones en peligro todos los días" Dean estaba sorprendido de como en enojo y la adrenalina podía mantener a las drogas sin efecto.

"No a propósito" respondió John cortante.

"Pero…"

"Ya escuchaste al hombre, Dean. No voy a firmar tu maldita sentencia de muerte"

"Cielos. Yo pensé que la reina del drama de la familia estaba inconsciente"

"Dejé que tu hermano me convenciera de dejarlo ir en ese rescate. Si piensas que voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, entonces no eres tan brillante como yo pienso que eres"

Dean dejó caer su cabeza contra sus brazos y se encogió reaccionando a los dolores en su pecho. Cuando levantó la vista, vio cansancio y un poco de miedo en el rostro de su padre "Caleb llamó a Mac ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo"

"¿Crees que pueda arreglar esto?" dio una mirada sobre su hombro a su hermano.

John humedeció sus resecos labios y pasó su mano por su cabello "Depende de qué es lo que es"

"Pero Mac es el mejor" Dean levantó la vista a su padre, rogando por ver una chispa de confirmación que necesitaba desesperadamente.

"Dean. Esto puede no ser un problema médico. Odio esa maldita mierda psíquica" era demasiado cercana al lado oscuro para el gusto de John. Amaba a Caleb, pero había visto al joven luchar con sus habilidades. Y también había que considerar a Sam…

Dean parpadeó nuevamente. Su padre estaba evadiendo el tema, pero había revelado algo importante "¿Papá? ¿Sam tiene habilidades?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó John con brusquedad, incapaz de esconder el momentáneo desliz en su rostro "¿De qué estás hablando"

Dean se alejó de él y volvió a poner sus ojos en el rostro de Sam. "No te preocupes. No importa" y no importaba. A Dean no le importaba lo que Sam podía o no podía hacer. Caleb tenía habilidades y también Mackland. No cambiaba lo que Dean sentía por ellos. Lo único que importaba era que Sam despertara.

John se puso de pie repentinamente agarrando sus muletas "Se acabó el tiempo, hijo"

Dean se forzó a sí mismo a soltar la mano de Sam, sintiendo que se enfriaba inmediatamente. Se estiró hacia adelante y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sam sintiendo la impaciente mirada de su padre en él "Ya vuelvo, hermanito" susurró "Tu solo aguanta ahí. La ayuda viene en camino"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Era difícil no notarlos, sentados en la cafetería con los otros visitantes nocturnos. Ninguna de las espaldas de los hombres estaba hacia la puerta. Un hábito aprendido y quizá con que algunos pocos nacían. En ocasiones era difícil para Mac admitir que la influencia de John como mentor de su hijo adoptivo era tanta, si no más significativa que la suya propia cuando se trataba de Caleb.

Los otros ocupantes de la cafetería se habían ubicado lo más alejado posible de John y Caleb. Peligro era algo que la mayoría de humanos inconscientemente entendía y respetaba. No deseando exponerse a sí mismo. Y esos dos hombres apestaban a peligro.

El perfil de Caleb era fácil de leer. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo. Su cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola, pero de alguna forma, solo el suficiente escapaba de su prisión para oscurecer su perfectamente esculpido rostro. Estaba mirando fijamente a su café y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero si uno lo conocía bien era fácil ver que estaba esperando. Esperando el mejor momento. Su mentor no era alguien con quien era fácil hablar.

John, en contraste, estaba metido en un libro. Seguramente su diario y por los oscuros círculos bajos sus ojos y la gruesa barba, era obvio que se estaba manteniendo ocupado para evitar la gran necesidad de dormir. O de evitar la conversación que el joven frente a él estaba esperando.

Era divertido haberse convertido en la presa cuando ambos cazadores levantaron simultáneamente sus miradas para encontrar la suya. Se pusieron de píe cuando se acercó a su mesa "Debo decir que he visto mejores especímenes en una mesa de autopsia"

"Algunos de nosotros tenemos que meternos en las trincheras" dijo John primero. La poco frecuente y sincera sonrisa le quito años y millas de malos caminos de encima. Estrechó la mano de Mac y permitió que el doctor lo tirara a un rudo abrazo "Algunos de nosotros incluso nos ensuciamos las manos en alguna ocasión"

Mac lo soltó y se alejó un poco "Hay una diferencia entre ir a las trincheras y revolcarte en ellas" Ames miró a Caleb "Ustedes muchachos parecen haber tomado la segunda opción"

El doctor reconoció la mirada en el rostro de Caleb. El muchacho sabía que lo estaba revisando. Buscando alguna herida que su hijo pudiese haber ocultado. Caleb sonrió, una táctica que lo había ayudado a salirse con la suya en más de una ocasión "Ya nos conoces, papá. Nos lanzamos en lo que sea que estemos haciendo"

Mac estiró el brazo y apretó cariñosamente la parte de atrás del cuello de su hijo, dándole un ligero sacudón. Pese a la falsa tranquilidad, el doctor sintió su preocupación "Si, hijo. Sé cómo son ustedes dos"

Mackland no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su atractivo rostro cuando Caleb rodó los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

"Llegaste rápido" dijo John, también volviendo a sentarse.

Mackland se rió y se sentó con ellos "Algunos de nosotros utilizamos medios de transporte modernos frecuentemente, Johnathan. Volé. En una cosa que se llama jet"

"Gracias por la aclaración" John negó con la cabeza "Pensé que Missouri te habia prestado una de sus escobas"

"Estoy tentado de decirle lo que acabas de decir"

"Pero no lo harás"

Mac suspiró "Por el bien de La Hermandad, no"

"Hablando de brujas ¿llamaste a Jim?" la sonrisa de John desapareció. Como El Guardián de La Hermandad, Jim debía ser notificado de lo ocurrido. También él era como familia y John sabia que el Pastor tenía un interés en los niños que iba más alla de su rol en la organización secreta"

Mackland estaba pensativo. No habia querido preocupar a Jim hasta saber más de la situación de Sam, pero también sabía que el Pastor querria haber sido informado inmediatamente. Eran unidos, como La Triada debía serlo. Con Mackland como El Academico y John como El Caballero. Pero también eran muy distintos. En ocasiones los métodos poco ortodoxos de John no le gustaban a El Guardián y Mac había dudado por esa y otras razones.

"Está en una cacería con Bobby" respondió Ames "Les dejé un mensaje con su contacto. Él se los pasará"

"Probablemente es mejor que no sepa hasta…" comenzó a decir John.

"Sam todavía esta inconsciente" interrumpió Caleb. Él también quería que el pastor estuviese ahí, pero había cosas más importantes de momento.

"Lo sé" Mac enderezó sus hombros y ajustó su corbata "Recibí sus registros antes que viajara" miro a John y su rostro se suavizó "Los exámenes que le han hecho lucen bastante buenos, John. No veo ninguna indicación de daño arterial"

John pasó su mano por su desarreglado cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente "¿Entonces por qué no ha despertado, Mac?"

Los ojos de Mac buscaron los de su hijo "Dime qué sucedió"

El doctor se aseguró que no hubiese una pizca de acusación en su tono, pero aun así vio la punzada de culpa en la mirada de Caleb. Mackland intentó que su propia preocupación y empatía se notaran. Caleb odiaba ser tratado como un niño. Mackland estaba seguro que su hijo preferiría tener a John gritándole que a su padre consolándolo.

"John y yo estábamos cazando un Raw Head"

Mac asintió recordando el perfil del monstruo "Raw Heads. Depredadores de niños de tipo Neanderthal"

Caleb asintió "Si, hijos de perra pedófilos y caníbales…"

"Se llevó a Dean cuando fuimos a rescatar a sus últimas víctimas" interrumpió John y entonces dudó ligeramente como si sus próximas palabras fueran vidrio pasando por su boca. "Y Sammy…él…tuvo una visión de dónde encontrarlo"

Caleb lo miró a través de la mesa sorprendido. Mackland entendió el gesto de su hijo.

John no había admitido ni una sola vez las posibles habilidades futuras de su hijo. Honestamente, Mackland no esperaba que lo hiciera. Una parte de él lo entendía. Habiendo desarrollado sus habilidades ya de adulto y observar a Caleb luchar por controlar las suyas…no era un camino que eligiera para alguien que amaba, pero el camino de Sam ya habia sido elegido. Tarde o temprano John tendría que darse cuenta de eso.

"Era inevitable" dijo Ames suavemente. Con reverencia "¿Y entonces qué paso?"

"Entonces fuimos a cazar al mal nacido" gruño John "A lo que precedimos luego con aterrizar nuestros estúpidos culos en una trampa que un scout de cinco años podría haber evitado"

"Y lo hizo" dijo Caleb, por lo que recibió una mala mirada de su compañero cazador.

"Suena bien" Ames sonrió suavemente para suavizar el golpe al orgullo de esos dos "Entonces ustedes dos entraron corriendo haciéndose los héroes y se metieron en un desastre" Mackland indicó las muletas apoyadas contra la silla de John. "Eso suena normal, también"

"Entonces yo tuve una visión" Caleb tragó con dificultad cuando la mirada de Mac se dirigió hacia él "Vi como esa cosa mataba a Sam, papá. No había nada que pudiésemos hacer para salvarlo"

"¿Y decidiste proyectarte a través de Sam para confundir al Raw?" su hijo le había dado la versión corta por teléfono.

Caleb asintió. Sus ojos reflejaban el oscuro verde de la chaqueta que estaba usando en lugar de su usual color casi dorado "Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero cuando conecté con Sam las cosas se complicaron"

Mackland frunció el ceño "¿Cómo?"

Caleb dio una mirada a John, humedeció sus labios y continuó antes de perder los nervios "Sam levantó barreras como si estuviese siendo atacado. Entonces tuve que tirarlas para tener el acceso que necesitaba. Entonces cuando tuve acceso…" hizo una pausa "Intenté contenerme. Solo utilizar la suficiente fuerza para lanzar al Raw Head y alejarlo, pero pensé que dejarlo inconsciente era mejor que confundirlo. Quizá impulsé con mucha fuerza…"

Mac colocó su mano en el brazo de su hijo "Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto"

"Y lastimó a Sam en el proceso" John estaba ahora mirando a Caleb con una mezcla de decepción y traición en su rostro "Confié en ti"

"No lo hice para lastimarlo. Y no me mires como si fuera un jodido demonio que vino a arrancarle la cabeza en medio de la noche. No tengo nada que ver con ese. ¿Verdad, papá?"

Mac bajo su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, observando el sencillo anillo de plata en el dedo medio de su mano derecha "Probablemente"

"¿Qué quieres decir con probablemente?" preguntó Caleb. Su rostro reflejando sorpresa.

John captó rápidamente lo que Mac 'no' estaba diciendo "Sam lo vio como una amenaza y peleo" John sintió como la bilis subia por su garganta "¿Pero por qué no reconoció que era Caleb?"

Mackland suspiró, disgustándole las conclusiones que iba a revelar, pero necesitando expresarlas igualmente. Incluso si lastimaban a su hijo. "Los recuerdos son poderosos. Quizá Sam recuerda algo de lo que le sucedió anteriormente" el doctor ladeo un poco su cabeza "Reconoció un toque similar"

John miró a Caleb que estaba palideciendo por minutos "Pensó que Caleb era el demonio que mató a Mary ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Reaves se puso de pie empujando la silla hacia atrás y luciendo repentinamente mucho más joven que sus veinticuatro años "¿Sam pensó que era el demonio del fuego?"

"Probablemente. En cierto nivel" respondió Mackland suavemente "No te reconoció Caleb"

"Pero me reconoció por lo que soy"

"¡No!" Mackland se puso de pie, bajando su voz al sentir que algunos de los otros ocupantes de la cafetería miraban en su dirección "Tú no eres un demonio o nada demoniaco"

"No" Reaves levantó su mano haciendo un gesto para detener a Mac y se alejó asqueado con la idea de que Sam en cierta forma lo había sentido como una especie de representación demoniaca parecida a la que lo había atacado de bebé "No lo hagas, Mac"

Mackland estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero Caleb lo ignoró y salió rápidamente de la cafetería. Ames dudó entre ir tras su hijo y confortarlo o quedarse con John a discutir la situación de su hijo menor.

"¿Eso significa que a Sam lo lastimo el primer demonio?"

El miedo en la voz de John y la expresión de completa impotencia en los ojos de El Caballero, tomaron la decisión por Mackland. Sabía que su amigo siempre había encontrado algo de consuelo con la idea de que había llegado a salvar a su hijo antes de que el bastardo lo tocara"

Mackland miró a la puerta y luego a John. Se sentó nuevamente "Creo que el demonio iba tras algo, Johnathan. Probablemente se metió en la mente de Sam, buscando Dios sabe qué y dejó una especie de huella digital, como en un vidrio"

"¿Huellas que son similares a las de Caleb?"

Los ojos de Mac se volvieron tormentosos "El mismo Caleb que has conocido por doce años. Al que has visto crecer y convertirse en un joven, entrenado, protegido y el que si no me equivoco ha salvado a tus hijos en varias ocasiones"

John golpeo con su puño la mesa "Eso lo sé, maldición. Yo amo al chico…moriría por él sin pensarlo. No estoy diciendo que hizo esto a propósito, pero paso de todas formas. Quizá…"

"No" Mac levantó su mano "Ese es mi hijo. Él se sacrificaría a si mismo antes de dejar que algo le sucediera a tus hijos"

"¡Solo quiero arreglar esto, maldición!"

Mackland tomó aire para tranquilizarse. En ocasiones John tenía visión de túnel. Si quería vengar a alguien o salvar a alguien, se enfocaba totalmente. En ocasiones lastimando a los que lo rodeaban. Aquellos que intentaban ayudarlo en la batalla "Sé que lo quieres, pero a veces en tu apuro por proteger alguien que amas, estás dispuesto a sacrificar a alguien más"

John miró fijamente al otro hombre, reconociendo la conocida discusión. Mackland estaba constantemente recordándole su deber con sus hijos, con La Hermandad y con su rol como El Caballero "¿Estás tratando de sacar nuevamente la manera en que he criado a Dean o estás hablando de cómo trato a tu hijo?"

"Quizá ambos"

Winchester rodó los ojos "Dean está bien. Caleb está bien. Sammy en cambio esta inconsciente y sufriendo Dios sabe qué"

"Sé que estás preocupado. Todos lo estamos, pero buscar a alguien que culpar, algo que matar, no va a resolver el problema"

"¿Entonces qué?" John suspiró frustrado "Dime qué hago"

Mac mantuvo la mirada del otro cazador por un largo momento "Todavía no he visto a Sammy, John, así que no estoy seguro, pero he visto casos como este antes, en mi investigación"

"¿Con gente que dobla cucharas?" John bufó sin molestarse en esconder su desprecio.

Ames tomó otro gran aliento intentando controlar su temperamento "En algunos casos, las personas con habilidades psíquicas, instintivamente levantan barreras. Como Caleb explicó. El cerebro de Sam estaba protegiéndolo, pero Caleb continuó presionándolo, asustando a Sam en el proceso, lo que hizo que creara más barreras y barricadas" Mac se frotó el ceño "Puede que se haya protegido demasiado bien"

El ceño fruncido de John se intensificó, pero continuo escuchando "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que puede que Sam dejara afuera a Caleb, pero se encerró a si mismo"

"¿Pero por qué no puede salir solo?" John sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

Mackland se encogió de hombros "Puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que él es su propio captor, o puede que aún se sienta en peligro. O puede ser simplemente que no tenga la habilidad para deshacer a propósito lo que instintivamente creo en modo sobrevivencia" cuando John lució confundido, Mac buscó un ejemplo más tangible "Como cuando un bebé cae al agua automáticamente sabe cómo nadar, pero no lo haría voluntariamente o sabría cómo hacerlo si no es para evitar que se ahogue"

John restregó su mano por su barba "Entonces Sammy está atrapado"

"Esa es mi hipótesis"

"¿Pero está seguro?"

"La mente es un misterio, mi amigo. Con la asombrosa habilidad de crear mundos dentro de mundos. Solo puedo esperar que Sam este en algún lugar a salvo"

John mantuvo la mirada de su amigo "¿Y cómo lo sacamos de ahí?"

"Nosotros no" Mac esbozó una sonrisa, imaginado a John entrando en territorio enemigo en busca de su hijo, disparando sus armas. Odiaba decírselo, pero dudaba que John llegara muy lejos en este campo de batalla "Pero alguien en quien confié plenamente podría hacerlo"

John tomó un largo aliento y lo dejó salir lentamente, sintiendo el cansancio "Dean"

La sonrisa de Mackland se agrandó al pensar en el adolescente "Y ambos sabemos lo que le gusta a Dean la jodida mierda de La Fuerza, como él elocuentemente le llama"

John asintió. Su rostro con expresión determinado. "Pero él haría cualquier cosa por su hermano"

"Como funciona en todo condicionamiento clásico" Ames no pudo resistirse y sonrió cuando el comentario se registró en la expresión del otro hombre "¿Sabes? Una vez aposte con Jim cincuenta dólares en contribución a la iglesia que tu cargabas una campana escondida"

El cazador negó con la cabeza "Sabelotodo"

"¿Y la llevas?"

John bufo con burla "Desearía que fuese tan sencillo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Tiene lindos ojos" comentó Caleb entrando a la habitación de Dean al mismo tiempo que la enfermera salía "También tiene lindo trasero" le sonrió al adolescente y movió sus cejas sugestivamente "Quizá te de un baño de esponja, Deuce" Caleb había necesitado un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde poder lamer sus heridas.

Dean rodó sus ojos, ligeramente molesto que la mujer prácticamente había babeado las gastadas botas de trabajo de Caleb, pero no siguió el típico juego "No es mi tipo"

Caleb se encogió de hombros, se acercó y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Dean no lucía muy bien y eso solo agregó más culpa al psíquico "Mac está aquí" anunció "El va a arreglar todo, niño"

"Eso espero"

"Acabo de pasar a ver a Sammy y pensé en venir a contarte como esta, pero si tú quieres que me vaya…"

Dean se sentó más derecho en la cama y se encogió ligeramente cuando sus costillas protestaron "¿Cómo se ve? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?"

Caleb subió sus pies a la cama y se reclinó en la silla "No hay cambios. Todavía está durmiendo como un bebé"

"No está durmiendo" Dean suspiró desilusionado y restregó sus ardientes ojos "Sam nunca duerme tan tranquilo"

Caleb se rio "Lo sé" dormir cerca de Sam era como tratar de dormir con un gato metido en una bolsa de papel.

"¿Puedes tener alguna lectura de él?"

La suave pregunta hizo que mirara al adolescente, sorprendido de que el muchacho siquiera lo sugiriera después de la acalorada pelea en el automóvil "No he tratado" Caleb no lo intentaría, especialmente luego de lo que Mac había dicho.

"¿Dices que Mac está aquí?"

"Él y Johnny se están poniendo al día"

"¿Entonces por qué no estas con ellos?" preguntó Dean con un poco de frustración "¿Por qué no están todos ustedes intentando encontrar algo para ayudar a Sammy?"

Caleb se molestó "Creo que ya he hecho suficiente ¿no te parece?"

"¿Es autocompasión lo que estoy escuchando?" Dean bufó con sorna "No se ve bien en ti, Damien" la respiración de Dean era laboriosa y cansada. El esfuerzo de sus pulmones para empujar oxigeno estaba costándole "Él te admira"

"él escogió al tipo equivocado" Caleb estaba disfrutando su autocompasión.

"No lo creo…" Dean resolló y luego se cargó pesadamente en el colchón cuando su agotado cuerpo respondió al golpe de adrenalina. Apretó los ojos firmemente y maldijo a las lágrimas de dolor que se atrevieron a deslizarse por su rostro "Maldición" lucho tratando de respirar, apretando sus puños en la manta que lo cubría cuando su pecho se apretó como si repentinamente un elefante se hubiese sentado encima.

"¿Oye?" la voz de Caleb estaba más cerca ahora y llena de preocupación "¿Dean?" el mayor apretó sus dedos en el antebrazo de Dean. Sobre sus vendadas muñecas "Tranquilo. Voy a buscar al doctor"

"¡NO!" Dean abrió los ojos y se colgó de la mano de Caleb "No va…a dejarme…ver…a…Sammy" Dean desvió la vista hacia el reloj y volvió a ver a Caleb "Atila ya casi está afuera"

Caleb frunció el ceño preocupado por la oración sin sentido. Su mano libre se detuvo justo sobre el botón de llamado "Pero…"

"Estoy bien" logro decir Dean, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y soltó a Caleb "En verdad, Damen. Cálmate"

Caleb se alejó de la cama y paso sus manos por su cabello "¡Joder!" odiaba ver a Dean lastimado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo "Solo…¡Joder!"

"¿Recuerdas…cuando…JIm lavó mi boca con jabon por decir eso?" susurró Dean débilmente, todavía esforzándose mucho para obtener aire, pero necesitando redireccionar el foco de atención de Caleb.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" dijo Caleb cansado, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro y sintiendo la aspera barba que comenzaba a asomar bajo sus dedos "¿Cuánto tenías? ¿Ocho? Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Jim imponerse. Hombre, puede ser terrorífico cuando quiere"

"Él…te hizo memorizar esos versículos de la Biblia" Dean abrió sus ojos y sonrió con burla al otro cazador "Tuviste que recitarlos en la cena frente a todos por una semana"

Caleb asintió, serio. Se paró junto a la cama nuevamente, apoyando sus manos en la baranda "Los que hablan de Judas. El viejo sabía que yo te impulse a que soltaras la bomba J incluso cuando yo no lo admití. Jim podría haber venido y preguntarme directamente si tenía las treinta monedas de plata"

Dean miró a Caleb duramente "Jim es fan…de la lealtad"

Caleb se reclino ligeramente. El cazador bajo la vista al anillo plateado en su dedo "Yo también. Te lo juro Dean. Voy a arreglar esto"

"Sé que estabas intentando ayudar y sé que no lastimaste a Sammy a propósito" Cuando Caleb levanto la vista, Dean asintió "¿O voy a tener que patearte para que lo entiendas?"

Caleb no pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació en su rostro "Puedes tratar"

"Piensa lo que creas que te hace feliz, Damien"

Reaves se encogió. La sensación de nauseas había vuelto a aparecer "¿Socio, podemos dejar el sobrenombre de hijo del demonio por un rato?"

Dean frunció el ceño "Nunca te ha molestado antes"

Caleb mantuvo su mirada inquisidora "No me preguntes. ¿Por favor?"

"Okey" Dean bufó con sorna "¿No te estas volviendo sentimental ahora que estas viejo, verdad Caleb? Porque a la primera que quieras que vayamos a un bar de café o a escuchar mala poesía, voy a buscar un nuevo amigo"

"Tierno" Caleb rodó los ojos "Realmente deberéis llevar el espectáculo de gira"

"No. A los comediantes sexys no les va bien"

"Estoy seguro que harías reír a la sexy enfermera" Caleb sonrió "Especialmente si la dejas verte desnudo"

"Jodete, Reaves"

"Modales" Mac y John entraron a la habitación y Dean y Caleb levantaron la vista.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Dean se encogió de hombros "Caleb saca lo mejor de mi"

Caleb se movió nuevamente hacia la silla evitando las miradas idénticas sobre él.

"Otro talento que comparte con tu padre" Mackland negó con la cabeza, ubicándose junto a la cama de Dean "Creo que debí limitar el tiempo que pasaba con John durante los años formativos del muchacho"

Dean sonrió cuando escuchó gruñir a su padre, justo al mismo tiempo con el gruñido de desdén de Caleb "Que bueno verte, Mac. ¿Ya sabes cómo ayudar a Sammy?"

El hombre sonrió con la mente enfocada de Dean. Podría haber hecho sonar una campana. Casi podía imaginar a Dean salivando con la posibilidad de rescatar a su hermano menor "De hecho. Esperaba que pudieses ayudarme con eso"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Muy bien. No me demoré nada. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Creen que podrán ayudar a Sammy?

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para saber qué les va pareciendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 8**

" **En ocasiones, hombres normales hacen lo que los héroes no pueden" –Quintin Schnehage**

"¿Quieres que haga qué?" Dean miró de su padre a Mac. Ambos estaban de pie junto a su cama y el colchón se hundió ligeramente cuando Ames se sentó cerca de él.

El doctor le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en la pierna "No es tan extraño como suena, Dean. Caleb te ayudará. Será como meditar"

"Drogado" dijo Caleb con sorna y Dean lo miró feo.

Mackland ignoró la interrupción de su hijo "El proceso es muy similar a la proyección astral o los sueños compartidos. Caleb me dice que tu ya has vivido algo de eso"

Dean frunció el ceño "Soñe con Sammy o el soño conmigo, pero yo estaba inconsciente. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo no soy exactamente dotado en esa mierda"

"No tienes que tener habilidades, Dean. Solo una conexión con tu hermano" el hombre mayor sonrió "Definitivamente tienes eso y eso es en sí una fuerza por si mismo"

Dean mantuvo la mirada del otro hombre y Mackland sabía que el muchacho estaba leyéndolo a su propia manera. Dean no confiaba con facilidad en nada, pero el doctor tenía la certeza de que el adolescente sabía que nunca lo engañaría a propósito. También sabía que Dean confiaba en Caleb intrínsecamente. Ayudaría en el proceso "¿Exactamente qué tengo que hacer, Magnum?"

Ames sonrió. Su bigote moviéndose ligeramente y enseñando sus hoyuelos. A Dean le gustaba molestarlo y decía que con una camisa Hawaiana y un Ferrari podrían pasar por Thomas Magnum. El extraordinario detective de los años ochenta "Solo tienes que relajarte y enfocarte en Sam. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, Caleb te guiará el resto del proceso"

"¿Cuándo podemos empezar?"

"Lo antes posible" era John quien había respondido. Nunca de esperar, especialmente cuando uno de los suyos estaba en peligro.

"¿Qué?" Caleb lo miró, desprendiéndose de su relajada pose contra la muralla "Quizá debamos esperar otro día. Ver si Sam despierta por sí mismo"

"Han pasado catorce jodidas horas, Caleb" saltó John "No sabemos qué puede estar pasando. Lo que está viviendo o cuánto daño puede estar causándole"

"¿Daño?" los ojos de Dean se abrieron asustados y miró a Mac "¿Crees que Sam está herido? Tú dijiste que solo estaba atrapado. Y no podía salir por sí mismo"

Mackland suspiró. Desearía que John tuviese una pizca de tacto o un poco de paciencia "No he visto a Sam todavía, hijo. En este punto no estoy seguro de nada "

"Te conozco, Mac" dijo John.

Mackland lo tomó como una acusación "¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Significa que estas bastante seguro de lo que está sucediendo y que te tiene preocupado o no te habrias subido a un avión para llegar aquí tan rápido como lo hiciste, Hermandad o no"

Mac se mordió el labio. Sus ojos inconscientemente viajaron a las manos de John, donde el único anillo presente era el de una promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo a su difunta esposa. Intentaba entender la reticencia de Winchester de usar el símbolo que los unía, pero cuando John cuestionaba 'su' lealtad, era difícil "Vine aquí porque me necesitaban. Vine por Samuel"

"Entonces haz lo que tienes que hacer. No te des vueltas alrededor del árbol"

"No soy de hacer las cosas apresuradamente, Johnathan" Ames se puso de pie lentamente dando una mirada al tobillo lastimado del otro hombre "intento evitar caer en un pozo cuando alguien más puede salir herido"

"Quizá papá tiene razón. Quizá debemos hacer esto ahora" todas las dudas de Dean se habían evaporado al percibir el peligro en que se encontraba su hermano "Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer, Mac"

El doctor asintió "Sé que lo harás, Dean" el maldito condicionamiento de John lo aseguraba.

"Pero quizá no debería" dijo Caleb nuevamente y Dean gruño frustrado "Quizá no deberíamos"

Mackland podía entender la preocupación de su hijo. No solo estaba seguro de que Caleb estaba dudando de si mismo, sino que Dean era un desastre. Ames estiró su brazo y paso sus dedos sobre el enorme moretón en el lado de la frente del adolescente. Los azules y morados se perdían en la línea de su cabello donde las furiosas tonalidades eran escondidas por oscuras y rubias patillas para esparcirse a todo color por su mejilla "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos"

"Auch" Dean se encogió de dolor "Cuidado con la mercancía"

"Recibiste un par de fuertes golpes en la cabeza por lo que veo" Mackland lo soltó y lo observó pensativamente.

Un par que habían sido más bien como cinco o seis, pero el adolescente se encogió de hombros "Tengo una cabeza dura"

Algunas de las arrugas de preocupación se desvanecieron y Mackland le guiñó un ojo a Dean. El doctor estiró su mandíbula ligeramente hacia donde estaba John "Eso es genético ¿sabes?"

"El doctor White dijo que tenía una contusión cuando me informó en la sala de espera" dijo Caleb ganándose idénticas miradas sorprendidas de parte de los Winchester "¿Qué? Soy familia"

John negó con la cabeza "No me importa qué le dijo a mí 'hermano'. A mí me dijo que Dean estaría bien"

"Después de un tiempo" añadió Caleb insistente y le dio una mirada retadora a John "El cerebro no es algo que hay que tomar a juego" miró a Dean "Deuce, esto no es tan simple como parece. Hay algunos riesgos…podrías terminar más herido"

Ames coincidía con su hijo en cierto punto, pero las razones de John también eran válidas "Dean, tienes que entender que esto no va a ser un paseo por el parque. Hay que trabajar y podría ser doloroso, especialmente si estás herido aunque sea un poco aquí" golpeo ligeramente su propia cabeza "la proyección puede activar partes del cerebro que no estás acostumbrado a usar"

"Pero Sam me necesita ahora"

Mackland paso un dedo por sobre sus cejas "Si la condición de Sam es la que pensamos que es, lo mejor es actuar rápidamente"

"Yo estoy todo por actuar rápidamente" John apretó la baranda de la cama "¿Qué estás pensando en ese gigante cerebro tuyo, Mac?"

"¿No deberías estar sentado y con ese pie en alto?" preguntó Ames indicando la silla vacía, dejando muy claro que sus palabras no eran una sugerencia.

El mayor de los Winchester frunció el ceño y cojeo hasta la silla donde se sentó con cuidado y elevó su pie afirmando en el colchón de Dean "¿Satisfecho, doctor?"

Mackland sonrió "Ahora. Como estaba diciendo, es peligroso dejar a Sam en esa condición porque como en todo estado de inconsciencia profunda, mientras más uno permanezca así más riesgos de complicaciones. Otros sistemas del cuerpo, como el renal y el respiratorio podría fallar, provocando necesitar soporte vital"

"¿Soporte vital?" Dean palideció.

"Y también está el cerebro en si mismo. Si Sam esta enfocado en una sola área, estimulándola, entonces la circulación sanguínea y las energía eléctrica de las sinapsis podría hacer que otras áreas se vean privadas de riego sanguíneo"

"¿Causando daño cerebral?" preguntó John y Ames asintió. El mayor de los Winchester paso su mano por su cabello "Dios. Maldición" saltó "Haz algo, Mac" habia escuchado suficiente "Ya tenemos la idea"

"Quiero hacerlo" dijo Dean valientemente, mirando primero al doctor y luego a su padre.

John miró a Mackland "¿No es como si Dean vaya a estar en riesgo físico, verdad?" hizo un gesto indicando su propia cabeza "Quiero decir que es un proceso mental. Todo va a estar sucediendo en su cabeza"

"Y todo lo que yo hice pasó en la cabeza de Sam" dijo Caleb acercándose a la cama. Mackland no estaba seguro si su hijo había notado que se había ubicado a si mismo entre Dean y los otros dos cazadores o si era su segunda naturaleza. De igual forma, la respuesta de Caleb era determinada "Ya viste como termino eso"

Dean se estiró y agarró la manga de Reaves. Le dio un fuerte tirón que hizo que Caleb se volteara a verlo "Y lo hiciste porque no tenías otra opción ¿verdad? Esto es lo mismo, viejo"

"Tenemos otra opción. Podemos esperar. Darle a Sammy la oportunidad de salir de esta él solo" Reaves negó con la cabeza. Dean no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer "Todos ustedes van contentos a tirarse delante de un bus como siempre, ¿pero cómo crees que Sam se va a sentir si despierta como hijo único?"

"Mejor que si no despierta nunca" le respondió Dean. El enojo provocando que su voz temblara ligeramente.

"¿Cuáles son los riesgos?" preguntó John sacando a Mac de la discusión de Dean y Caleb.

"Veamos… accidente cerebral, hemorragia…" Caleb comenzó a listar los posibles riesgos.

John le dio una mirada acalorada "Estaba hablando con el doctor"

"Voy a hacerlo" dijo Dean, haciendo que todos lo observaran "No me importa lo que pueda pasarme"

"Deuce…" intentó Caleb nuevamente.

Dean lo interrumpió "Sam está perdido, Caleb. Y seguramente asustado y quizá herido. Va a estar esperándome" volteo su solemne mirada verde hacia Ames "Tengo que intentarlo"

Mac sintió las suplicas silenciosas de ambos muchachos. Cada uno esperando que los respaldara. Que viera su dilema. Era difícil considerar a todos en la ecuación cuando la mirada de Caleb estaba llena de temor y dolor. Pero al final tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para todos "Entonces vamos a ver a Sam"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

La visita a Sam había sido más fácil esta vez, debido a que, como el Dr. White había prometido. Atila, El Huno no estaba por al menos las próximas doce horas y además todo el mundo estaba maravillado con el Dr. Mackland Ames. Prestaron poca atención al hecho de que un bastante herido y cojo paciente estaba en los pasillos a esas horas.

Dean rápidamente reclamo su lugar al lado de su hermano en la cama, acomodando su pierna enyesada para que estuviese cubierta bajo las mantas. Se tomó un breve momento antes de que Mac comenzara su examen de Sam para intentar conectar con su hermano a la manera tradicional "¡Maldición, Sam! Abre los ojos" susurro posando su mano en la cabeza del otro muchacho "Estas determinado a hacerme hacer esto de la manera difícil ¿verdad?"

Sam permaneció inmóvil y Dean restregó sus ojos, mirando desde las maquinas a su hermano "¿Qué te he dicho de arrancar por tu cuenta?" Dean paso su mano desde la frente de Sam hacia su cabello, mordiéndose el labio por frustración y la falta de sueño "Esto es tu culpa, Sammy. Sabes que odio todo esta mierda rara de La Fuerza y ahora voy a tener que obedecer a Yoda para traerte de regreso"

"¿Así que soy Yoda?" Mackland miró casualmente en dirección a Dean "¿No podría haber sido al menos Obi Wan?"

"A Caleb le gusta pensar que es Obi Wan" explicó Dean encogiéndose de hombros "Pero Yoda le enseñó a él todo lo que sabe"

"Espero que tu confianza en mí sea merecida. _Solo_ " el bigote de Mac se movió cuando su táctica logró la sonrisa que había esperado. Aunque cansada y pequeña "¿Entonces Sam es nuestro joven Jedi en entrenamiento?"

La pequeña sonrisa desapareció y a Ames no le pasó desapercibido como Dean apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Sam.

"¿Entonces tu papá es el tipo peludo?" Mackland encendió su luz y examino cada uno de los ojos de Sam "¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Chewbacca?"

Dean estaba en silencio y Mackland apagó su luz y lo miró.

"No. Papá es Dart Vader"

El doctor mantuvo la mirada del muchacho, inseguro de si estaba bromeando, pero no le tomó mucho para descubrir que no era el caso "Ya veo" debía de haber sido lo más honesto que el muchacho había sido jamás con él y el doctor repentinamente deseo la usual mascara sobre sus emociones que generalmente mantenía el muchacho "¿Y el Emperador?" Mackland no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese puesto era de lo que fuera que se había llevado a Mary Winchester.

"¿Quién hubiera imaginado que eras un nerd fanático de Star Wars, Mac"

"No soy de ninguna manera fanático. No he vivido todos estos años con Caleb sin ser expuesto a inútil cultura popular"

La mirada de Dean volvió a su hermano "A Sam le encantan todas las películas. Las hemos visto como cien veces. Se vistió como Skywalker tres años seguidos para Halloween"

"Cada niño necesita un héroe"

Dean humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos permanecieron en el rostro de Sam "Si"

"Sammy es muy afortunado de haber crecido con el suyo"

El adolescente levantó la mirada "Yo no soy un héroe, Mac"

"No estaría tan seguro de eso, hijo"

"¿Qué le está pasando a mi hermano, Mac?"

"Te lo dije, Dean. Levantó defensas y se encerró dentro…"Mackland indicó al inconsciente adolescente.

"Quiero decir con…" Dean no sabía cómo llamarlo "con toda esa cosa de los sueños. ¿Cómo llegó Sam conmigo cuando yo estaba con el Raw?"

Mac suspiró "Dean. Esas preguntas no son mias para responderlas"

"No puedo protegerlo de algo que no entiendo" Dijo Dean enojado "Está pasándole algo y no me dice nada. Y papá no me dice nada e incluso Caleb tiene la boca cerrada, así que eso te deja a ti o a Jim y Jim no está aquí"

"¿Realmente quieres saber algo que puede que tengas que ocultarle a tu hermano? Piensa bien antes de responder. Se que tienes tus sospechas pero es diferente que ser parte de algo que podría lastimar a Sam en el futuro. Él va a necesitar a alguien en quien confiar cuando sienta que todos los demás lo han traicionado"

"¿Estás traicionándolo?" Dean tragó con dificultar sin saber cómo manejar las cosas si la respuesta no era la que quería escuchar.

"No" Mackland negó con la cabeza "Estamos protegiéndolo"

"¿Fue decisión de papá?"

El silencio fue la única respuesta que Dean necesitaba "Espero que todos sepan lo que están haciendo, porque si algo le sucede a Sam…"

Dean dejó la amenaza suspendida cuando John y Caleb entraron a la habitación "He firmado el papeleo necesario" les informó el mayor de los Winchester. Se dirigió al lado de su hijo menor. Pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del niño "Su doctor me hizo firmar una de esas cosas de alta contra el consejo del médico"

Mac asintió "Es el procedimiento básico. Quieren salvar su pellejo en caso de que suceda algo"

"Bueno. Es justo el 'en caso de que' lo que me molesta"

"En ocasiones tenemos que tomar las decisiones difíciles" Mac dio una mirada a Dean "Y esperar que sean las mejores"

Dean mantuvo la mirada del doctor por un momento antes de mirar a su padre "Mientras sea la mejor decisión para Sam"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Sam había provocado esto él mismo. No había deseado nada más que independizarse de su familia. De librarse de su siempre vigilante hermano mayor y ser un adulto. Pero no se sentía como un adulto. Se sentía pequeño y asustado. Vulnerable. Todas las cosas que había temido cuando había estado tan determinado de alejar a Dean y bloquear su red de seguridad.

Y aquí estaba ahora. Balanceándose en el viento. Sin nadie a su alrededor. Pero no solo. El fuego también estaba ahí. Lo había encontrado pese a todos sus intentos de escape.

Igual que en sus pesadillas infantiles, la bestia lo había perseguido en la noche hasta dentro de la vieja casa donde había intentado agarrarlo, meterse en su mente y había quemado sus brazos con su despiadado toque.

Sam intentó pelear, pero no se detenía con nada. Lo había forzado a adentrarse cada vez más adentro de la vieja y decadente estructura de la casa. Dean no estaba ahí para despertarlo y tranquilizarlo con un abrazo. No podía susurrarle a Sam que todo estaría bien. Por lo que Sam sabia, Dean no volvería más. Había sido asesinado por el Raw Head con que había estado luchando antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Así que Sam corrió hasta que una voz lo llamo desde el vacío, diciéndole que fuese a algún lugar seguro. Era la voz de una mujer y el olor a madreselva y margaritas lleno sus sentidos, dándole un rastro que seguir en la oscuridad.

La puerta no se parecía a las otras en la casa. Estaba impecable. No quemada por las llamas. Era blanca con un gran oso pardo pintado en ella. Un oso con mariposas y abejas volando alrededor de su cabeza. Sus grandes manos enterradas en un jarro de miel. Sam la reconoció como la de su viejo salón de kínder, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse lo extraño que era.

Sam escuchó el fuego rugir cerca de él. Con solo un ligero toque la puerta se abrió, mostrando una alegre habitación pintada de amarillo oro con margaritas y pequeñísimos escritorios ubicados de a cinco.

Entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras él. Se movió y sacudió, como si el monstruo del fuego intentase entrar en su nuevo santuario y provocando que Sam se alejara más de la puerta.

Grandes afiches y letras laminadas enmarcaban la entrada de la pequeña habitación. La guarida del oso. El muchacho de trece años entro, escuchando los rasguños y golpeteo en la puerta tras él.

Sam atravesó el salón pasando por set de cocina de juguete y alrededor de libros y juegos de mesa hasta encontrarse a si mismo frente al papel mache que hacía de puerta a la guarida. Corrió unas ramas de los falsos árboles y entró. Su corazón relajándose al ver las alfombras de piel y bolsas repartidas entre abrigos y mochilas.

Incluso Stellaluna estaba ahí, descansando cerca del pintando arrollo. Sam sintió que caía sobre sus rodillas. Su corazón comenzando a calmarse y su respiración se tranquilizó cuando sus manos apretaron el suave murciélago de peluche. Un pensamiento paso por su cabeza mientras llevaba el animal a su pecho.

Su hermano vendría por él. Dean lo encontraría. Justo como antes. Como siempre. Su hermano mayor arreglaría todo.

%&%&%&%&%

"¿Así que el hermano mayor va a arreglarlo todo?" preguntó Caleb, jugueteando casualmente con el borde de la manta que cubría a Sam, pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en Dean.

Mackland había hecho su magia y convencido a los otros doctores de dejar cambiar a Sam de la UCI a la habitación de Dean, donde el mundialmente reconocido Dr. Ames se ocuparía de su caso.

"Ese es el plan" respondió Dean con la mirada fija en las pálidas facciones de Sam.

"Solo ten cuidado. No te tires delante de ese bus si puedes fácilmente tirar a Sam y quedarse ambos en la acera" Caleb no estaba contento de que estaban obligándolo a ser parte de un plan que ponía a los hermanos Winchester en peligro. Especialmente cuando Dean estaba tan determinado con la maldita cosa.

Dean arqueo una ceja y torció la boca "¿Estás preocupado, Damien?"

"Si me salen canas a temprana edad, te voy a culpar a ti" Caleb quitó su cabello de su rostro.

"Podría ser un nuevo look para ti. Muy Pepe LePew" Dean sonrió.

"Lo digo en serio, Dean" Caleb lo miró "Tu nunca me escuchas y honestamente creo que la mitad de las veces haces lo opuesto solo para molestarme"

Dean frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo la conversación había tomado ese vuelco "No. No lo hago"

"Si, lo haces. Como cuando te dije que te quedaras justo tras de mi cuando estábamos rastreando el Raw"

"Cielos ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirlo. Escuché un ruido. El bastardo me pilló por sorpresa"

"Uh huh ¿Y qué me dices de cuando tenías como nueve y te dije que no te acercaras al panal que había en la granja de Jim?"

Dean nuevamente torció el labio "No me acerqué. Solo tenía un brazo de lanzador asombroso incluso a esa edad"

"Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando el maldito panal estaba cayendo a nuestros pies"

Dean sonrió "Eso dolió mucho"

"Casi te moriste"

"¿Quién hubiera sabido que era alérgico?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza frustrado "Estoy intentando ser serio"

"Y en verdad no te queda, hermano. Además, nosotros no somos serios"

"Si, somos serios cuando estás lastimado" Caleb se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Sam y tomo una olvidada revista "Maldición, solo ten cuidado"

Dean suspiró "Entonces ¿Cómo va a ser?"

Caleb notó el ligero nerviosismo en la verde mirada. Dean no era el único preocupado "¿Proyectarte?"

Dean asintió.

El cazador dejó la revista y se encogió de hombros "Creo que un poco como soñar, solo que las cosas se sentirán más reales" Caleb buscó una forma de explicarlo "Imagínate que te metan en una película, donde realmente no sabes qué está sucediendo. Alguien más controla el guion, pero tienes que dejarla que continúe para que puedas llegar al final"

"¿Entonces voy a estar en la versión de Sam de lo que sea que piensa que está sucediendo?"

"Si" Caleb recordó la revelación de su padre de que Sam lo había percibido como la cosa que se había llevado a su madre "Y créeme. Él piensa que las cosas son muy malas. Las cosas no serán lo que parecen, Deuce, pero si es real para Sam, entonces _tú_ también vas a vivir lo que _él_ cree"

"¿Puedo cambiar las cosas?"

"¿Te refieres a proyectar tu propia realidad?" Caleb frunció el ceño "No lo creo. Yo intenté eso cuando Sam estaba defendiéndose. No funcionó. Es mejor que sigas la corriente. Busca pistas"

Dean soltó una carcajada "Voy a ser Dorothy y Sam es el Mago de Oz"

Caleb sonrió pese al nudo de preocupación que tenía en el estómago "Sí, pero no te olvides de golpear tus zapatos. Solo tu puede hacer que Toto regrese a casa a salvo. Yo no podré ayudarte" Sam lo vería como una amenaza. Por esa razón, Mac iba a hacer de puente hasta el muchacho de trece años.

"¿Qué? ¿No Glenda la Bruja Buena?"

"Con la suerte de los Winchester, yo no contaría con eso"

"Hey, qué puedo decir. Cuando tienes buena pinta, inteligencia y talento, sin mencionar armas asombrosas, quién necesita algo tan poco confiable como suerte" Dean se encogió de hombros.

Caleb soltó una carcajada "No te olvides del auto. El Impala les da al menos algo de clase"

"Claro que si" Dean miró el reloj nuevamente "¿Qué demonios está demorándolos tanto?"

"Y yo que pensé que tenías la paciencia de un santo"

"Si ¿por qué?"

"Lidiando con el terrible adolescente" Caleb asintió hacia Sam "Me acuerdo cuando tu tenías su edad. Una verdadera molestia en el culo, cuando se dispararon las hormonas"

"Tiene sus momentos" Dean no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con su hermano antes de que este se fuese de campamento. Sam había dicho que lo odiaba y era doloroso admitir que su hermano podría mejor haberle arrancado el corazón con la mano.

No podía soportar la idea de que esas palabras pudiesen ser las últimas. Había sido difícil los últimos meses. Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido incapaz de alcanzar a su hermano. Hacer que entre los dos las cosas no fueran tan malas. Todo lo que había intentado solo había logrado alejar más a Sam "No es más un bebé"

"No, pero todavía es tu hermano menor. Todavía te cuida la espalda" el adolescente arqueó una ceja sorprendido "¿Te estás volviendo sabio con la edad, Reaves?"

"No. Solo captando las vibraciones" Caleb meneó sus dedos.

"¿Y qué dijo Jim de la privacidad?"

"Es solo una sugerencia que nunca es obligatoria" Caleb sonrió "En serio. Vi lo alterado que estaba Sam cuando estabas perdido. Nos regañó a tu papá y a mí bastante. El viejo Sammy todavía está ahí. Solo está tratando de descubrir quién es"

"Si. Es solo que era más fácil cuando era más pequeño"

"Espera a que sea más alto que tu"

Dean bufó con sorna "Como si eso fuese a pasar"

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado"

"¿Cosas más extrañas que qué?" preguntó Mackland cuando él y John entraron a la habitación, trayendo vasos de café y una bolsa de papel que John lanzó a Caleb.

"Más extrañas que John preocupándose por alguien más que por él, para variar" respondió Caleb con una media sonrisa, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de comida.

"¿Dónde está la mía?" Dean le dio una mirada disgustada a su padre.

"Lo siento, Ace. Mac dijo que no comida en caso de que algo salga mal"

Dean frunció el ceño "Eso es reconfortante"

"Es solo una precaución" agregó Mac, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Dean "Además, voy a dormirte por un rato y nunca es buena idea tener comida en tu estómago"

"Claro" Dean se relajó en las almohadas y dejó caer su brazo sobre su rostro "Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor"

"En realidad, Dean. Todo saldrá bien mientras no pelees" Ames revisó la vía en el brazo de Dean "Voy a dormirte más que nada para prevenir eso, pero no mucho debido a la contusión que tienes. Así que vas a tener que trabajar con nosotros"

"¿En verdad es necesario?" Dean se encogió ligeramente "¿No puedo permanecer despierto? He tenido a Damien antes hurgueteando en mi cabeza. Nunca ha sido un problema"

Mac levantó la vista para verlo antes de aplicar otro trozo de adhesivo sobre el sitio que habia pinchado "No creo que sea buena idea, hijo. Tu instinto puede hacer que pelees cualquier presencia. Los Winchester no son conocidos por ceder el control"

"Caleb conecta con nosotros fácilmente"

"Esto es diferente, Dean. Esas conexiones son a nivel consciente. Presente en el momento. Ingresar más profundamente…bueno, puede ser un poco choqueante" Ames le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la rodilla "El sedativo únicamente hará tu mente…más dócil, por falta de mejor término"

Dean frunció el ceño "Maldición, Mac. Haces sonar a mi cerebro como si estuviese lleno de gelatina"

"Más bien rocas" intervino Caleb, limpiándose las manos en los jeans "Yo sugerí que usara dinamita en lugar del gran Valium"

"Eres tan gracioso. La primera vez que lo intentaste, lograste que Atticus se enamorara de ti"

Caleb utilizó su dedo medio para responder.

"Puede ser un poco raro al principio, pero vas a reconocer a Caleb. Su presencia y tu mente va a representarlo de una manera de que lo entiendas" cuando Dean frunció el ceño nuevamente, Mac sonrió "Es una cosa psíquica. Todos tenemos una presencia. Una especie de esencia. Por ejemplo, apuesto a que sabes cuándo Sam está en la misma habitación contigo, aun si no lo has visto ¿verdad? ¿O que sabes cuando está dormido o despierto? Estas consciente de él a un nivel esencial"

El adolescente lució definitivamente incomodo con el cambio de conversación y dio una mirada de reojo en dirección a su padre antes de contestar "Si" se encogió de hombros "Eso creo"

Mackland asintió "Eres un cazador, Dean. Captas más de lo que crees. Por ejemplo, en una manada de lobos, cada lobo es reconocido por su esencia. Algunas personas piensan que los lobos y los perros tienen habilidades psíquicas y son capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente. Saben cuándo uno de los suyos viene aún a kilómetros de distancia.

"También se huelen unos a otros el trasero, pero no veo que eso vaya a pasar aquí, Mac"

"Solo sigue la corriente, Deuce" interrumpió nuevamente Caleb "Confía en mí. Me reconocerás, especialmente debido a que estás esperando la visita"

El adolescente suspiró "Entonces aquí el Súper Psíquico va a tener un encuentro íntimo y personal con mi subconsciente y luego qué"

"Cuando Caleb conecte contigo, quiero que te concentres en Sammy. Piensa solo en él"

Dean dio una mirada a la cama donde su hermano menor estaba acostado "Eso puedo hacerlo"

"Ahí es cuando Caleb te va a dar una especie de impulso mental. Un empujón por así decirlo. Yo haré contacto físico con Sam actuando como un conducto entre tu y Caleb y Sam. ¿Tiene algún sentido?"

Dean humedeció sus labios "¿Entonces serás como un puente?"

"El camino amarillo" intervino Caleb "Directo a Oz"

"Dean, una vez que hagas contacto con Sam tendrás que convencerlo de que está a salvo. Solo él puede salir de su escondite. No puedes forzarlo ¿Entiendes?"

Dean frunció más el ceño. Últimamente no había sido capaz de convencer a su hermano menor de nada, especialmente de que estaba seguro. Sam ni siquiera confiaba en él para contarle lo que lo molestaba "¿Y qué pasa si no me escucha?"

"Él te escuchará, hijo" dijo John, pasando su mano por el cabello de Sam "Eres su hermano"

Mac sonrió "Estoy de acuerdo. Puede que seas el único que pueda alcanzarlo"

"¿Pero qué pasa si no puedo encontrarlo?"

"Dudo que tengas que hacerlo. Como estaba diciendo antes, Sam sentirá tu presencia. Encontrará una manera de guiarte hacia él"

El adolescente asintió y Mackland levantó le mostro la jeringa y lo vio a los ojos "¿Estás listo?"

Dean tragó con dificultad y miró a Caleb "Estoy listo"

El doctor se puso de pie e inyecto el contenido de la jeringa en la vía intravenosa "Ahora cuenta del diez al uno"

El adolescente cerró los ojos "diez…nueve…ocho…siete…seis…cinco…" la voz de Dean se cayó al llegar al cuatro y su respiración se relajó.

Ames tomó el pulso de Dean, dando una mirada a John, quien tenía una expresión ansiosa en su rostro "Está bien"

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar, Mac?" John miró de Sam a su hijo mayor "No puedo perderlos. A ninguno de los dos"

"Pienso que es la mejor opción que tenemos"

"Esa no es una respuesta"

"No hay respuestas, Johnathan. No realmente. Sobre nada"

"¿Qué dicen si sacamos este espectáculo de gira?" dijo Caleb tirando la vacía bolsa de comida a la basura y parándose junto a la cama de Dean "Mientras más pronto Deuce llegue a Sammy, mejor nos vamos a sentir todos"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen? ¿Podrá Dean salvar a Sammy?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link  s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link  . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 9

" **Ser amado profundamente por alguien te da fortaleza; Amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje" Lao Tsu**

Estaba soñando

Al menos era como se sentía. Habia una sensación de transparencia; las imágenes no eran tan definidas o solidas como debiesen ser. La falta de dolor en sus costillas y sus lastimadas muñecas también eran un indicador de que no estaba totalmente consciente. El hecho de que estaba sentado en un restaurant en Salt Lake City, Utah, donde no había estado en casi siete años era otro indicador de que el plan de Mac había funcionado.

El restaurant estaba abarrotado. El sonido de fritura flotaba en el aire casi tan fuerte y grasoso como la capa de grasa que cubría la plástica superficie de la mesa. Un destello de color llamó su atención y miró hacia abajo encontrando un gastado comic del hombre araña bajo sus dedos. _Sammy_

Las voces eran murmullos y ruidosas a su alrededor y un molesto zumbido se escuchaba de fondo. No podía entender nada de lo que decía, posiblemente porque no era importante, pero el sonido metálico de la campana amarrada a la puerta de entrada llamó su atención inmediatamente. Pese al intenso pinchazo de dolor que surgió tras sus ojos, Dean sintió un poco de alivio al ver a Caleb entrar al restaurant que su propia y rara mente había creado. El adolescente se encogió ligeramente de dolor, cerrando y apretando los ojos para intentar contener la creciente presión en su cerebro.

"Solo respira" la voz de Caleb lo hizo levantar la mirada y la tensión disminuyo considerablemente, permitiéndole hacer lo que el otro cazador le indicaba "El dolor desaparecerá si no peleas"

"Que Caballero Jedi de tu parte, Obi Wan" dijo Dean con sarcasmo, encontrando ligeramente divertido que Caleb estuviese vestido con túnicas color tierra y llevara un sable de luces colgando de su cinturón "¿Te bajaste de un viaje a Tatooine?"

Caleb se sentó en la butaca frente a él "Francamente estoy contento de que no aparecí de un pantano, todo verde y con orejas puntiagudas"

Dean se restregó la cabeza nuevamente y gimió "Hablando de verde, siento como si en verdad fuera a vomitar aunque no he comido nada"

Reaves asintió "Lo siento, viejo. Viene con el territorio. Mac dice que tiene algo que ver con la estimulación parietal. Apesta, pero no es mortal" Caleb sonrió "Aunque si le dices a alguien de este atuendo, te mato"

"Entonces estoy dormido ¿verdad?"

"Sip. Como un bebé" Caleb miró alrededor del pequeño restaurant "Pensé que íbamos a terminar en un bar o en un club de stripers"

Dean miro alrededor encogiéndose de hombros "Perdí a Sammy en este basurero cuando tenía como seis años. De hecho, se estaba escondiendo de mí, pero fue la primera vez…" el adolescente dudó.

"Que sentiste que no podías protegerlo" Caleb terminó la oración del adolescente "Tiene un raro sentido que terminaras aquí" Reaves sabía exactamente dónde lo habría llevado su subconsciente. A la cabaña en las montañas nevadas de North Carolina de Griffin Porter. Alejó esos pensamientos "Entonces… ¿estás listo?"

Dean se sintió incómodo cuando la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo se hizo más tangible "¿Qué pasa ahora, Damien?" preguntó para evitar pensar en lo extraño de la situación.

"Ahora encuentras a Sam" Caleb miró a los ojos al adolescente "Quiero que pienses en él y en nadie más que en él "¿Dónde lo encontraste la última vez que estuviste aquí?"

Dean frunció el ceño "En un closet de abastecimiento en el baño de mujeres ¿Por qué?"

"Ahí es donde comenzaremos"

"¿Crees que estará ahí?" el pecho de Dean se expandió esperanzado, deseando que fuese tan sencillo.

La ligera risita de Caleb reflejó sus propios pensamientos "No, pero será un buen lugar para cruzar el puente del que estábamos hablando antes. La mente no hace nada sin una razón, Deuce" indicó con su mano su atuendo de Star Wars "Tu inconsciente está buscando un vínculo con Sam"

Dean no entendía nada de lo que estaba asando, pero sentía la necesidad de encontrar a su hermano con cada fibra de su ser "Entonces vayamos de paseo al baño de niñas"

Caleb lo siguió por el pasillo, hasta una puerta que indicaba . El psíquico gruño "Dime que esa no fue idea tuya, Deuce"

Dean sonrió "No. Eso en verdad estaba en la puerta en ese entonces"

"Un lugar con clase"

"Cinco estrellas según el ranking de John Winchester"

Caleb sonrió mientras observaba a Dean detenerse junto a la muralla y presionar en la madera, activando el mecanismo que abría la escondida puerta "¿Y cuánto tiempo les tomó encontrar a Sammy?" Reaves estaba sorprendido de no recordar ese particular incidente.

"Horas" contestó Dean "Aunque en ese momento me parecieron días. Papá casi me mata por perder al pedazo de mierda"

"Ya" la sonrisa de Caleb desapareció. Podía imaginar cómo su mentor había reaccionado y entendía muy bien porque Dean no lo había mencionado. John tendía a dejarse gobernar por sus emociones. Era apasionado con todo, ya sea protegiendo a los que quería o castigando a los que lo habían desilusionado. Caleb había estado en ambos lados "Quizá…"

Dean lo cortó "Damien, no puedes cambiar las cosas en mi realidad ¿recuerdas?"

El cazador suspiró, ligeramente molesto por la habilidad del adolescente de conocerlo tan bien. Caleb era el psíquico después de todo. Reaves aceptó a regañadientes la verdad y dio una mirada dentro del pequeño closet de suministros "Creo que esto va a servir"

Dean masajeo su frente "Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer, exactamente?" dejó caer su mano al lado cuando notó que Caleb lo estaba observando con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

Dean dio un paso atrás, cuando el otro hombre se estiró para tocarlo "Estoy bien"

Caleb rodó los ojos "¿Me dirías si no lo estuvieras?"

"Hagamos esto" Dean indicó hacia el closet "Sam está esperando que lo encuentre"

"Okey" Caleb se sintió inseguro. Se sentía incorrecto. Contra natura, apagar la pequeña voz que le había evitado tantos problemas al pasar los años "Necesito que te enfoques completamente en Sammy" le asintió hacia el closet "Piensa en encontrarlo mientras te metes ahí"

Dean lo miró escéptico "¿Y eso es todo?"

"Yo haré el resto" le aseguró Caleb "Tu concéntrate en Sammy e intenta relajarte" añadió pese a que la sensación de preocupación en su panza aumentó "Piensa en que es tu propio closet a Narnia"

La típica sonrisa socarrona de Dean apareció "No hay problema, Obi Wan. Estaré de regreso antes que el sexto sol de Tattoine se esconda"

Caleb le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que entrara al closet "Estás mezclando las metáforas, sabelotodo"

Dean avanzó hacia el closet y luego dudó. Miró al otro joven "Caleb, cuando encuentre a Sam ¿Cómo diablos hago para que salgamos de todo esto?"

"Como te dije, tendrás que convencer a Sam que tiene que dejar su escondite. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es lograr que despierte y toda esto habrá terminado" Reaves esperaba que fuese así de sencillo.

"Como una pesadilla" dijo Dean pensativo.

Caleb asintió "Exactamente" no quería nada más que esta pesadilla terminara. Reaves alejó sus propios miedos y le dio a Dean una mirada tranquilizadora "Has sacado a Sammy de bastantes problemas a lo largo de los años. Puedes hacer esto"

"Ya, nada difícil" el adolescente tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente "Okey maestro. Estoy listo"

El psíquico observó como Dean entraba al closet. _Ya, nada difícil_. Caleb aclaró su garganta "Recuerda lo que dije, Deuce. Salgan lo más rápido posible. No te hagas el héroe"

Para sorpresa de Caleb, Dean no le dio su típica respuesta en broma o se burló de su preocupación. En su lugar, encontró la solemne mirada del muchacho "Si algo sale mal…Quiero que sepas…"

Reaves estiró su brazo y abarró con fuerza el antebrazo del adolescente, sintiendo que Dean le regresaba el firme apretón "Nada va a salir mal, Deuce" su labio se torció "La Fuerza estará contigo"

Dean bufó con burla y lo soltó "Claro. No sé qué estaba pensando"

Caleb sonrió "Pero solo por si acaso… el sentimiento es mutuo"

El adolescente negó con la cabeza "Cierra la puerta, Damien"

Reaves hizo lo que le muchacho le pedía, encontrando el hueco sonido del pestillo siniestro. Tenía el mismo sonido de finalidad que una tumba de concreto al cerrarse. El psíquico apoyo las palmas de sus manos en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

En segundos, Caleb sintió la conexión que estaba buscando y no por primera vez rezo a quien lo estuviese escuchando. Calmándose, tomó aire y buscó a su padre, quién sabia, estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sam. Entonces le dio el empujón mental a Dean.

Sintió la mental 'perdida' de la conexión con Dean inmediatamente, como un golpe en el abdomen. Caleb se tranquilizaba solo por el hecho del que todavía podía sentir la conexión física con el adolescente. Después de todo, aunque fuese difícil de imaginar, estaba en el hospital, sentado junto a la cama de Dean, todavía sosteniendo su mano. Y por el lado psíquico de las cosas, aunque ahora Caleb estaba solo, se consolaba pensando que Sammy no lo estaba.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dean recién se habia ajustado a la oscuridad del closet cuando una sensación de electricidad paso por su cuerpo. Era doloroso. Sus rodillas lo traicionaron. Se afirmó contra una de las murallas para evitar caer al suelo. Dean mordió su labio para evitar gritar y que Caleb se sintiera más culpable. También temía que su amigo se echara para atrás totalmente, dejando a Sammy despertar por su cuenta, lo que no era una opción.

Dean lucho por respirar. Su respiración se había apretado en su pecho y lucecitas bailaban tras sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La agonía que pasó por su cabeza fue rápida y aguda, pero afortunadamente disminuyó como una ola de mar.

Parpadeando, solo quedó la sensación residual. Un dolor vago y una sensación de agujas y calambres. Ya no estaba en el pequeño closet de suministros, sino en el pasillo de una casa. Le tomó una fracción de segundos a su revuelto cerebro reconocerlo. Dean estaba en la casa de su infancia. En Lawrence, Kansas.

El doloroso flujo de recuerdos fue peor que cualquier sufrimiento que el viaje mental le había costado. Dean observó el deslavado papel mural floreado. Desgastado y manchado. Apolillado en la parte más alta. Deseo estar en los pequeños confines de su closet. Por unos segundos, infantilmente, deseo que Caleb todavía estuviese allí con él, pero se recuperó preparándose para la misión que tenía. Sam estaba en la casa. En algún lugar, esperándolo"

El piso de madera estaba firme bajo sus pies, pero Dean se sintió inestable. Había humo en el aire y el olor de madera quemada y carne se mezclaban de forma que su estómago se revolvió con ansiedad. Dio un cauteloso paso hacia la primera puerta a su derecha.

Estaba intacta, pero carbonizada. Se alejó luego de posar su mano en la superficie. El intenso calor había quemado su piel "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Sammy?" susurró y su propia voz le pareció demasiado ruidosa en el extraño silencio.

Dean se tragó la ola de miedo irracional y se forzó a sí mismo a avanzar por el pasillo. Cada puerta estaba cerrada y destruida por el fuego como la primera, pero él no se detuvo. Avanzó por un instinto que no pudo identificar. Este era el mundo de Sam y por cómo se veía, el chico no estaba en un lugar muy feliz.

 _Un lugar seguro_

Las palabras reverberaron en su mente en la voz ronca de Caleb y Dean se encontró frente a una puerta que no pertenecía a la misma pesadilla. No había sido tocada por el tiempo. Solo era pintura y vidrio. Tenía un oso con una sonrisa tontona rodeado de abejas y mariposas.

"¿Sammy?" el adolescente levantó su mano y cuando toco la puerta, esta se abrió permitiéndole el ingreso. Dean no dudó. Ecos de risas y una suave música lo rodearon cuando entro en la brillante sala de clases.

Era justo como la recordaba. Sus ojos instantáneamente volaron al closet de abrigos en la parte mas lejana. Fue mágicamente transportado a la entrada de la guarida del oso sin recordar haber dado un paso en esa dirección. El sonido de un suave llanto hizo que entrara, sintiéndose esperanzado de encontrar a su hermano finalmente. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Sam habia comenzado a tener las pesadillas sobre el fuego que se había llevado a su madre cuando había cumplido seis años. El siguiente invierno había comenzado a asistir a primer grado en Kodiak Elementary. Su hermano pequeño había florecido ahí, pese a su crisis del día de la madre.

Todo le resultaba fácil a su hermano y Dean y el resto de su extendida familia de cazadores protegían a Sam de cualquier cosa que pudiese mermar su confianza en si mismo. La primera vez que Sam había enfrentado una crisis que no sabía cómo manejar, había buscado refugio. Así que el hecho de que Dean lo encontrara en la madriguera del oso no debía haber sido un shock. Pero encontrarlo en el mismo lugar que todos esos años atrás, abrazando el mismo murciélago de peluche y no luciendo un día mayor que seis años hizo que el adolescente de diecisiete años se tropezara.

"¿Sammy?" Dean parpadeo, esperando que estuviese imaginando cosas. Secretamente había deseado que su adolescente hermano de alguna manera pudiese volver a ser el niño que había sido, pero nunca había deseado un cambio físico. ¿Acaso su propio subconsciente había captado el estado mental de su hermano? ¿Por eso habían terminado en Salt Lake? La coincidencia era alarmante.

"¿Dean?" susurro Sam, levantado la vista esperanzado. Sus ojos oscuros brillando con lágrimas, pero al ver al adolescente, se aferró al peluche que estaba sosteniendo contra su pecho y retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

Dean dio un tentativo paso dentro, solo para escuchar un suave gemido de su hermano y que diera un salto. Levantó sus manos en gesto de calma "Sammy, tranquilo. Soy yo"

Sam no lucía convencido pero su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Dean esperaba que su hermano lo reconociera a nivel 'esencial' como Mac había dicho. Porque si Sam estaba viéndolo como era ahora, estaba seguro que veía a un Dean sesenta centímetros más alto y cerca de 30 kilos más pesado "Esta bien, Sammy. En verdad soy yo. Dean"

Sam no se alejó esta vez cuando Dean se acercó y se arrodillo en el piso junto al pequeño niño para quedar a la misma altura.

"¿Dean?" Sam lo miró fijamente. Una mirada de pura concentración reemplazó la de miedo, aliviando la horrible sensación en la panza del hermano mayor.

Dean sonrió "Si, Sammy. Soy yo"

El pequeño niño ladeó un poco la cabeza "¿Cuál es la palabra clave?"

La sonrisa de Dean disminuyó y frunció el ceño. Genial. Era un habito inculcado en Sam desde temprana edad. Nunca hablar o confiar en alguien que no supiera la palabra clave. El único problema era que Dean estaba seguro que la actual frase de matar a Kenny no iba a funcionar con el pequeño niño, quien todavía prefería sus dibujos animados más en el lado suave.

Solo podía esperar que alguna viejita funcionase "¿Panqueques?"

El pequeño frunció el ceño "Esa fue el mes pasado"

"Dame un respiro, Sammy" suspiró Dean "¿Dinosaurios? ¿Transformers? ¿Christopher Robin?" Diablos, quizá la favorita de papa "¿Semper Fi?"

Dean supo al instante que su hermano le creía. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El juguete fue abandonado. Dean repentinamente encontró sus brazos ocupados cuando el niño de seis años se lanzó contra su pecho, aferrándolo como si fuese el último salvavidas del Titanic.

"No sé que hacer" las conocidas palabras lo tranquilizaron y Dean llevó sus propios brazos a abrazar a su hermanito "Estaba tan asustado, pero sabía que vendrías. Lo sabía"

"Siempre voy a venir por ti, Sammy" susurró Dean, sintiendo un extraño deja vu.

"Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí ahora. Te tengo"

Era un poco extraño poder consolar a su hermano de una forma que le había sido negada los últimos años. El adolescente Sam se alejaba de cualquier forma de contacto física, apenas conversando cuando era absolutamente necesario. Dean admitía que evitaba los momentos de chicas. Ambos habían cambiado con los años. Habían construido barreras que todos los niños hacían para convertirse en hombres, pero el distanciamiento de Sam había pillado a Dean por sorpresa y lo había lastimado más de lo que había notado hasta ese exacto momento.

Mostrar afecto y preocupación se había vuelto incomodo entre ellos. Cariños y abrazos habían disminuido para ser reemplazados por golpes en el hombre y el cariñoso palmotazo en la nuca. Sin mencionar, los insultos y sobrenombres. Era la manera natural de las cosas, pero Dean no había mentido cuando le dijo a Caleb que las cosas eran mucho más fácil cuando Sam era pequeño. Cuando abrazos y susurradas palabras de consuelo podían espantar hasta la más horrible de las cosas. Justo como ahora.

"¿Cómo te pusiste tan grande? Eres casi tan alto como Caleb"

La pregunta y astuta observación hizo que Dean volviera al momento y sostuvo al pequeño más firmemente "Es una larga historia, niño"

Sam se echó un poco para atrás y quitó su demasiado largo pelo de la cara con el dorso de su mano "Está bien. Me gustan tus historias"

Dean sonrió "Sé que te gusta, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí"

"¡No!" el rostro del pequeño reflejó pánico "¡No, Dean. El monstruo del fuego está ahí afuera"

Dean puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros "Sammy, no existe el monstruo del fuego. Es solo un sueño"

"¿Tu eres solo un sueño?"

Dean suspiró "Soy real, Sammy, pero la cosa de tus pesadillas no. No puede lastimarte"

Sam movió la cabeza arriba y abajo "Puede lastimarme, Dean ¿ves?"

El niño de seis años extendió sus brazos y Dean notó los arañazos en la camiseta de manga larga que su hermano estaba usando. Inspeccionando más de cerca los tajos y hoyos en el chamuscado material había tres largas marcas rojas donde la suave piel de Sam había sido quemada.

"Maldición" maldijo Dean y suavemente tomó el brazo de su hermano.

"Esa es una mala palabra" dijo Sam, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando su hermano con mucho cuidado quitó la camiseta de la herida piel.

Dean lo miro "Puedo decir malas palabras ahora. Soy todo un adulto"

"Papi todavía es más grande que tu"

"Si, bueno. Papá no está aquí"

"Desearía que estuviese aquí. Mataría al monstruo" Sam dio una mirada alrededor nervioso "Él nos protegería"

El adolescente miró a Sam "No va a lastimarte más, Sam. No lo dejaré"

Cuando Sam encontró su mirada con ojos llenos de dolor, Dean paso una mano por su cabello "Cierra los ojos, Sammy"

El pequeño frunció el ceño, pero Dean le apretó cariñosamente el hombro "Confía en mi, niño"

Con solo un ligero titubeo, Sam lo hizo.

Dean levantó el brazo herido del pequeño y con cuidado presiono sus labios en la herida. Justo como sospechaba, el enrojecimiento comenzó a desaparecer. Las ampollas también y cuando Sam abrió sus ojos, la sorpresa reemplazó al dolor "Wow" el niño miró desde su brazo a la versión adulta de su hermano mayor "Lo arreglaste"

El adolescente sonrió "Besos mágicos ¿recuerdas?" Dean sabía que había una época en que Sam pensaba que él podía hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso sanar codos raspados y rodillas moradas con un simple toque. Era en la misma época en que su hermanito pensaba que usaba una capa. Este Sam, obviamente todavía creía que esas cosas eran ciertas.

"Me acuerdo" susurró el pequeño.

"¿Sammy, recuerdas como llegaste aquí?"

Su hermanito asintió "El monstruo me persiguió. No sabía qué hacer. Donde ir" los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente "Estaba tan asustado"

"No tienes que estar más asustado, Sammy. Yo estoy contigo y mientras yo esté cerca, nada malo te va a suceder"

"¿No podemos quedarnos _aquí_? Juntos" levantó la mirada. Dean se preguntó si el requerimiento tenía que ver con el monstruo del pequeño Sammy o cualquiera fueran los monstruos que atormentaban su hermano de trece años.

Incluso sabiendo lo mal que estaba, Dean se vio tentado por la ilusión, seguridad y simplicidad que le ofrecía. Aquí, Dean podía proteger a Sam de cualquier cosa. Sanar cualquier herida. Resolver cualquier problema con una historia o un abrazo. El mundo real no ofrecía ese consuelo.

"Tenemos que ir a casa ahora, Sam" Dean se forzó a soltar al pequeño niño y ponerse de pie. Había otros que considerar "Papá está esperándonos. Mac y Caleb también. Estarán tristes si no regresamos"

Sam dio una mirada en el guardarropa. Miedo e inseguridad claramente reflejados en su joven rostro. Finalmente suspiró fuertemente haciendo pucheros y se agacho para recoger a Stellaluna "Okey" dijo simplemente, estirando su mano y envolviéndola en la de Dean "No quiero que estén tristes. Papi nos necesita"

"Ese es mi muchacho" Dean disimulo una sonrisa con la ironía de que este Sammy haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a su padre, mientras que le Sam, recargado de hormonas, de trece años, parecía vivir para molestar al viejo.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases donde Sammy dio una mirada sobre su hombro a la guarida del oso antes de mirar al adolescente "Tengo miedo" dijo, sonando más pequeño que sus seis años.

Dean sintió que sus instintos sobreprotectores se encendía, incluso cuando no había nada que temer tras la puerta. Nada excepto los crueles y sigilosos enemigos que eran el tiempo y el espacio. Ambos habían demostrado ser formidables enemigos hasta ahora "Lo sé" dio un apretón a la mano de su hermano pequeño "Pero todo estará bien. Estaré contigo todo el camino. Lo haremos juntos"

El rostro de Sammy cambio, perdiendo algo de inocencia "¿Promesa?"

Dean tragó con dificultad, encontrando que las palabras le eludían, pero logró hacer que su cabeza cooperara y asintió.

Sammy le creyo y levantó su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta al mismo instante que la superficie pintada temblo y explotó en miles de pequeñas piezas, regándolos de pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

El adolescente de diecisiete años se movió instantemente. Instintivamente utilizando su propio cuerpo para escudar a su hermano menor. Ambos volaron por la habitación con el impacto y una repentina ola de calor golpeo sus cuerpos.

Dean maldijo al escuchar el gemido de Sam bajo él. Lucho contra su propio pánico cuando sintió las llamas rozar su espalda y brazos "¡Sammy!" gruño intentando contener el dolor "¡Esto no es real! ¿Me escuchas? Detenlo. ¡Ahora!"

"¡Dean!" gritó Sammy "¡es el monstruo! ¡Va a llevarme!"

No había donde escapar. Donde esconderse porque era imposible escapar de lo que Sam llevaba dentro de él. Dean se empujó para apoyarse en sus codos, sin ceder ante la tentación de mirar sobre su hombro y enfrentar la bestia que la mente de su hermano había conjurado. Bestia que posiblemente sería la cosa que había asesinado a su madre.

"¡Sam! ¡Escúchame!" logró poner sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pequeño niño y forzó a su hermano a mirarlo a los ojos, manteniendo su cuerpo entre Sammy y las llamas que se acercaban "Esto es solo un sueño, hermanito" susurró "Despierta, Sammy y todo estará bien. Los sueños no pueden lastimarte. ¡Solo Despierta!"

Las luces fluorescentes del techo reventaron y nuevamente los llovieron pequeños pedazos de vidrio, dejándolos en la oscuridad, excepto por el extraño brillo de las llamas a su alrededor. Todo el lugar se estaba quemando hasta los cimientos. La sangre que sentía gotear por su rostro, deslizándose por sus labios también era muy real, igual que las heridas y raspones en la cara de su hermano "¡Sammy!"

"¡No puedo!" gritó Sam "¡No sé cómo, Dean! Estoy asustado"

El rugido del fuego iba en aumento mientras consumía la habitación. El intenso calor era agonizante y Dean podía jurar que sentía como sus ropas se deshacían "Si puedes, hermanito" se esforzó para mantener sus voz calmada "Sé que puedes"

"¡NO! Tengo miedo" el labio inferior de Sam tembló "Tengo mucho miedo"

"¿De qué, Sammy?" sonaba ridículo a sus propios oídos, considerando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero como Caleb había dicho, las cosas no eran lo que parecían. Esta era la película de Sam y Dean tenía que seguir el guion.

"De perderte" susurró el pequeño niño y entonces justo frente a sus ojos, el pequeño Sammy de seis años se transformó en el Sam de trece años "Tengo miedo de perderte…tu gran idiota" sollozó cerrando los ojos cuando sus lágrimas decidieron derramarse.

"Maldición, Sammy" Dean movió las manos de la cabeza de Sam para afirmarse contra el suelo.

"Es Sam" susurró el adolescente, forzándose a abrir los ojos y manteniendo la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Pese a la transformación, el fuego todavía los rodeaba. Partes del techo habían caído y Dean nuevamente puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano, intentando escudarlo.

"¡Sam!" intento Dean nuevamente, levantando su cuerpo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su hermano "No voy a irme a ningún lado. No vas a perderme"

"No puedes prometerlo" sollozó Sam mientras una ventana al otro lado del salón explotaba "No puedes prometer eso" gritó Sam "Tú no sabes…"

"¿Todo?" lo interrumpió Dean, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

"No. No puedo prometerlo, pero sí sé sobre eso"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Sam desolado

"Porque…" Dean agarró la mano de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza "Nunca me rindo. Jamás"

Sam dio un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas "Perdón, Dean. Por todo lo que dije…no te odio. Dios, quiero decir…yo…tu sabes"

"No hay problema, niño" Dean torció un poco la boca "Lo sé…y el sentimiento es mutuo"

Sam bufó con sorna "Claro"

"Diablos, solo despierta Francis. Así podemos salir de este raro cerebro tuyo"

Sam soltó una carcajada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermano qué quería decir cuando el techo se derrumbó sobre ellos, aplastándolos con su peso. Sam escuchó a su hermano gritar y sintió su peso colapsar sobre él. Luego un dolor insoportable surgió en su cabeza haciéndolo intentar recuperar el aliento que le habían robado "¡Dean!"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¡Sammy!" John estaba junto a la cama de su hijo de trece años cuando se sentó repentinamente llamando a su hermano.

Mac dio un salto igual de brusco como si hubiese estado quedándose dormido. Soltó la mano del adolescente, luciendo casi tan desorientado como Sam, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

"Sammy" dijo John nuevamente, prácticamente habiendo gateado sobre el colchón junto a su hijo y acunando su cabeza en sus temblorosas manos "Habla conmigo, hijo ¿estás bien?"

"¿Papá?" murmuró Sam. Parpadeo confundido y miró aturdidamente a su alrededor en la penumbra de la habitación "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Sam? ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás?"

"¿Mac?" Sam parpadeó nuevamente, sin saber si podía confiar en lo que estaba viendo "¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

Mac sonrió pacientemente, manteniendo sus dedos apretados contra la muñeca de Sam "¿Dónde es aquí, Samuel?"

El adolescente frunció el ceño notando que el hombre estaba tomando su pulso "¿Oeste de Virginia? Intentó Sam, dándole una mirada incierta a su padre.

John asintió, pero Mac preguntó nuevamente "¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo?"

"Samuel Jonathan Winchester" dijo Sam, recuperando su brazo y apoyándolo en su regazo.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"¿Qué edad tengo?" repitió Sam con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Los recuerdos regresaron en flashes y una sensación de pánico lo inundó "¿Dónde está Dean? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"Sammy tranquilo" John coloco sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. La respiración de su hijo era agitada. Ansiedad y miedo lentamente tratando de apoderarse de él mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama "Dean está bien. Solo respira ¿okey?"

"¡No!" Sam negó con la cabeza y continuó forcejeando "Quiero a Dean"

John y Mackland compartieron una mirada y ambos voltearon a mirar la otra cama. Los ojos de Caleb todavía estaban cerrados y su mano entrelazada con la de Dean, pero su joven rostro reflejaba angustia.

Mackland se movió rápidamente al lado de su hijo, dudando momentáneamente antes de posar su mano en el hombro de Caleb "¿Hijo?"

"¡Dean!" gritó Caleb abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

Ames mantuvo su mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras el joven cazador tastabillaba de su silla "Tranquilo, Caleb. Cálmate"

Caleb quitó su mano "Algo está mal" la mano de Dean estaba fría y sudada y la mirada de Reaves viajó al rostro del adolescente. Todos los ojos de los presentes en la habitación siguieron su mirada. La repentina inhalación de Mackland y la maldición que escapo de los labios de John fueron amortiguados por el rugido que Caleb escuchaba en su cabeza "¿Dean?"

Dean no reaccionó a la voz de Caleb o a los desesperados gritos de su hermano que lo llamaba una y otra vez. Caleb agarró bruscamente el rostro pálido, muy pálido de Dean. Al quitar su mano sus dedos estaban manchados con sangre que brotaba del oído de Dean "Maldición, Deuce" susurró Caleb. Había notado las gotitas rojas esparcidas en la almohada. Mackland se inclinó sobre el adolescente y presionó el botón de llamado.

"¿Qué diablos hemos hecho?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Obvio que Dean iba a encontrar a Sam, pero no podía ser tan fácil ¿verdad? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 10:

" **El heroísmo siente y nunca razona. Sin embargo siempre tiene razón"**

Mac presionó el botón de llamado al lado de la cama de Dean y simultáneamente puso su mano contra la arteria carótida del joven. El pulso del muchacho era muy bajo. Maldición. Debería haber esperado lo peor con los Winchester.

"¿Si?" la voz de una mujer respondió por el intercomunicador.

"Llame al Doctor White y su mejor neurólogo para consulta en el cuarto de Dean Winchester inmediatamente y necesito un monitor aquí"

"Si, señor"

"¿Papá?" la voz de Caleb estaba cargada de miedo "Está en problemas"

Mackland gentilmente ocupó el lugar de su hijo rompiendo la conexión de este con Dean. Forzó al joven psíquico a retroceder un par de pasos "Lo sé, hijo" Mac también sabía que él era el responsable de haber permitido que esto pasara, pero Caleb no lo vería de esa manera.

"¿Mac?" John se acercó a la caba de Dean, observando desde el otro lado mientras el medico levantaba cada uno de los parpados de Dean y los revisaba con su linterna.

Sam intentó seguir a su padre. Caleb agarró su brazo y lo mantuvo en la cama "No, enano"

El adolescente acababa de tener una milagrosa mejoría, pero todavía estaba atado a varios monitores además de una vía intravenosa "¿Dean?" susurró el adolescente.

Reaves pasó su brazo por los hombros del niño para restringirlo cuando este intentó nuevamente bajarse de la cama "Déjalos trabajar, Sam"

"La respuesta de las pupilas es anormal" murmuró Mackland, más para si mismo que para los preocupados hombres a su alrededor. Con suavidad palmoteo la mejilla de Dean "¿Dean? ¿Puedes escucharme, hijo? ¡Dean!"

No hubo respuesta y Ames puso su mejilla cerca de la cara de Dean, notando el distintivo patrón de respiración "Maldición" dijo bajo "Función respiratoria anormal"

Mac tomo con sus manos la cara de Dean, girándola con suavidad para revisar su nariz y luego cada oído "Las cavidades nasales se rompieron" levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada aterrada de John justo cuando una enfermera entro apresuradamente seguida por el doctor Ryan White.

"¿Qué está pasando?" White lucía confundido, primero mirando a Sam, quien estaba inconsciente la última vez que lo había visto y luego a su paciente quien había estado totalmente coherente, pero quien ahora estaba en problemas.

"Tómele la presión" ordenó Mackland a la enfermera y se volteó a ver a White "Creo que estamos enfrentando una triada de Cushing"

"¡Joder!" White empujo a John para quitarlo del camino, realizando los mismos diagnósticos "¿Cómo diablos no lo vi? Estaba bien unas horas atrás"

Ames sabía que no había tiempo de explicaciones "Necesitamos un nuevo Tac. Podríamos estar tratando un hematoma ¿Dónde está su especialista en neurología?"

White paso una mano por su rubio cabello "Somos un pueblo pequeño, Dr. Ames. Lo más cercano que tenemos a la especialidad que usted quiere es el cirujano que estaba a cargo del caso del hermano"

Mac suspiró "llámalo que vaya a radiología. Quiero esos exámenes rápido. No podemos perder tiempo"

"Presion de 160 sobre 62" la enfermera miró a ambos hombres mientras quitaba el aparato para tomar la presión del brazo de Dean.

"Traiga algunos auxiliares" Mackland indicó hacia la puerta "Contacte a radiología"

"sistólica está subiendo mientras que la diastólica está bajando" White se restregó los ojos "Mierda. Debería haber puesto más atención"

"¿Podría alguno de ustedes decirme qué diablos está sucediendo?" Exigió John, cansado de que no le dijeran nada.

Mac lo miró a los ojos "Dean está mostrando todos los signos de la Triada de Cushing. Es una manera de verificar incremento de la presión intracraneana"

"Ya. El doctor de Sam me explicó todo eso cuando temía que Sam hubiese sufrido una herida en la cabeza, pero nada se aplicaba al caso de Sammy"

Mackland no tenía que decirlo. Estaba escrito en su rostro. Dean no iba a tener tanta suerte "Esto es diferente, John"

No habría cura psíquica para lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo con Dean "¿Va a estar bien, verdad?"

Antes que Ames pudiese responder entraron unos paramédicos con una camilla. Caleb se subió a la cama de Sam para evitar ser atropellado. Los dos técnicos ayudaron a White y Mac a transferir a Dean a la otra cama. White agarró la vía intravenosa, corriendo tras la camilla cuando salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

"¿Dean?" Sam pareció salir del shock en que estaba, notando que su hermano estaba siendo sacado de la habitación "¡NO! Esperen"

"Sam" Reaves lo afirmó con fuerza "Tranquilo" era hipócrita considerando que Caleb tenía el mismo deseo irracional de perseguir la camilla.

"No. Dejame" el adolescente intento liberarse, agarrando la via y tirándola de su brazo antes de que Reaves pudiese detenerlo. Sangre salpicó las sabanas y Caleb siseo.

"¡Maldición, Sam!" el chico continuo luchando con él, tirando los electrodos de bajo su bata de hospital.

"¡Samuel! ¡Detente!"

No fueron las palabras, sino el firme agarre de su padre lo que detuvo su intento de seguir a su hermano "Papá. Déjame ir" rogó el adolescente.

"Mírame" John giró a su hijo para que estuviera frente a él y le dio un ligero remezón "No puedes ir con tu hermano. Están bajándolo para hacerle exámenes"

"Pero es mi culpa" susurró Sam suavemente "Yo hice esto"

"No. No lo hiciste" John apretó ligeramente los hombros del muchacho. La culpa recaía solamente en su cabeza "Tu hermano no querría que dijeras algo así"

"Se enojaría, Sammy" interrumpió Caleb. El chico de trece años lo miró y observó como el joven cazador colocaba con cuidado un montón de pañuelos contra su sangrante mano "El Raw Head provocó todo esto. Y nosotros matamos a ese hijo de perra, así que apenas Deuce despierte todos podremos reírnos juntos de este pequeño música de comas que han hecho ustedes dos"

Mackland pasó apresuradamente por fuera de la habitación y John lo llamó "¿Mac?"

"Necesito hablar con Gentry, John. Enviaré a otro médico a revisar a Samuel"

"Voy contigo" John empujo a Sam hacia Caleb, asegurándose que el joven cazador lo tuviese agarrado antes de soltarlo "¡Cuídalo!"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Claro, déjame el trabajo fácil"

John salió apresurado de la habitación y Caleb presintió más que sintió las intenciones de Sam "No estoy de humor para perseguirte, enano, pero puedes apostar tu culo que lo haré"

Sam lo miró feo "Es mi hermano"

"Si, lo porfiado los delata, pero él está en las mejores manos posibles, Sammy" respondió Caleb. Estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo tanto como al muchacho "¿O acaso terminaste de estudiar medicina cuando no estaba mirando?"

El adolescente se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a seguir a su hermano por el momento. Tomó aliento entrecortado y bajo la mirada a la bata de hospital verde que estaba utilizando. Luego miró la cantidad de máquinas a su alrededor. Miró a Caleb confundido "¿Qué está pasando, Caleb? ¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"¿De qué te acuerdas?" Caleb suspiró y se sentó en la cama, levantando el improvisado vendaje para revisar que Sam no siguiera sangrando.

"Irme de campamento" Sam se encogió. Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Dean. Luego las cosas se ponían confusas y llenas de imágenes de pesadilla que no podía descifrar.

La pequeña herida punzante había dejado de sangrar, por lo que Caleb tiró los pañuelos en la basura y finalmente miró a Sam a los ojos. Iba a ser una larga historia "Bueno, tú sabes lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser tu hermano…"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

John se paseaba en la sala de espera de Radiología, provocando que los pocos visitantes del área se marcharan debido a su despliegue de apenas contenidas emociones. Cuando Mac finalmente entro en la habitación, Winchester casi saltó encima de él "¿Cómo está?"

"Lo creas o no, ha estado consciente a ratos"

"Gracias a Dios" John pasó su mano por su barba "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Primero tenemos que discutir su tratamiento"

"¿Qué tratamiento? Está despierto ¿Eso es bueno, verdad?"

Mac le indico unas sillas e intentó decirse a si mismo que esta ocasión era como otras tantas consultas que había hecho en el pasado. El peso en su pecho se burlaba de él cada vez que intentaba repetírselo "Dean tiene un Hematoma subdural, John"

"¿Un coagulo de sangre?" Winchester frunció el ceño "el doctor de Sam dijo esa palabra"

Mac asintió "Un hematoma subdural es la ruptura de las venas que pasan entre la superficie del cerebro y el cráneo, lo que está causando una hemorragia en el cerebro. Los hematomas subdurales agudos son a menudo fatales y requieren al menos de cirugía para removerlos" Mac hizo una pausa para ver cómo estaba procesando la información John y luego continuó con su explicación "lo que creo que estamos viendo en Dean es un hematoma subdural no agudo, o quizá uno de tipo crónico. Ambos tipos se pueden deshacer solos. La hemorragia se detiene por sí misma y eso es lo que esperamos que suceda. Luego de ver sus TAC creo que es lo que sucederá"

"¿Por qué siento que viene un gran pero?"

Mac suspiró "Pero cualquier hemorragia intracraneana, no importa lo leve que sea, puede incrementar la presión intracraneal"

"¿Cómo que se le inflame el cerebro?"

"Algo así. Más bien como una extrema presión en el cerebro. En el peor escenario, el cerebro no recibe oxígeno y vemos una isquemia"

"Eso no suena bien, Mac"

No era bueno, pero Ames escogió enfocarse en las soluciones en lugar de los peores escenarios "Hay bastantes cosas que podemos intentar con Dean antes de que siquiera pensemos en una intervención quirúrgica"

"¿Qué?"

"Antes de que dejara el campo de investigación, estaba haciendo una intensa investigación con un par de colegas de Duke y Stanford. Íbamos a tratar HTC, heridas traumáticas cerebrales, con hipotermia"

"¿Hipotermia?"

"Los médicos la han utilizado en preoperatorios por años para reducir el sangrado. Baja el metabolismo de una persona mejor que cualquier droga. Por cada diez grados Celsius de baja de temperatura, el metabolismo de una persona cae casi en un cincuenta por ciento"

"¿Y cómo es que eso ayuda?"

Mackland simpatizaba con su viejo amigo "Es complicado. Lo que queremos es ralentizar los procesos corporales, especialmente del cerebro. Bajar el metabolismo no solo hace más lento el riego sanguíneo, sino también inhibe la liberación de neurotransmisores como la dopamina"

"¿Los mismos neurotransmisores que estimulamos con esa mierda psíquica?" preguntó John. Enojo y culpa empapando su voz.

Mackland era víctima de la misma auto recriminación "Si"

"¿Y si no funciona?"

"Podemos inducir un coma con barbitúricos, lo que preferiría no hacer considerando la contusión con la que llegó inicialmente Dean. Después tenemos la cirugía. Un pequeño agujero para drenar o una craneotomía"

John palideció "¿Quieres decir una trepanación?"

"Vamos, Johnathan. Lo haces sonar como si estuviésemos en los tiempos medievales"

"Lo siento, Mackland, pero estas hablando de hacer un puto hoyo en la cabeza de mi hijo. Nunca habrán suficientes avances en tu preciosa neurología para convencerme de que es una buena idea"

"No estoy sugiriendo una cirugía. Estoy sugiriendo que utilicemos hipotermia. Incluso aunque no tengo acceso a un traje frio, podemos hacerlo a la manera antigua"

John suspiró "¿Qué es..?"

"Podemos utilizar mantas frías, compresas de hielo y una vía con suero helado"

"Mierda" John se restregó los ojos.

"Suena peor de lo que es. Solo bajaremos la temperatura del cuerpo a 32° C. Más bajo que eso podría ser contraproducente"

"E incluso a 32° hay serios riesgos" Ryan White se les unió. El joven doctor parecía haber envejecido años en las ultimas horas. Miró de John a Mac "Sin ofender Dr. Ames, pero Dean es mi paciente. Debería haber estado en esta conversación"

"No hay ofensa" Mackland aclaró su garganta, recordándose a si mismo que ya no desayunaba internos arrogantes "Debido a mi historia pasada con el señor Winchester, pensé que debería hablar primero con él"

"¿Qué riesgos, Mac?" John ignoró a White.

"Infarto al miocardio para empezar" interrumpió el joven doctor nuevamente.

Mackland miró severamente al otro médico "Quizá si Dean tuviese mi edad lo sería"

"¿Un ataque al corazón?" John negó con la cabeza "¿Qué mierda, Mac?"

"Los ataques al corazón son extraños. Generalmente ocurren en los pacientes de mayor edad debido a la incrementada necesidad de oxígeno. Dean tiene diecisiete años y es atlético. Los efectos secundarios de una descompresión quirúrgica o del coma inducido con barbitúricos son más probables de lo que estoy sugiriendo"

"¿Le dijo del ventilador?"

John miró del joven doctor a su amigo. Mac suspiró "Lo intubaremos y lo pondremos con un ventilador ya que los tiritones del paciente incrementan el uso de oxígeno en un 200%. Con las costillas quebradas de Dean no podemos correr el riesgo de que un pulmón colapse"

John soltó una carcajada que no tenía nada de humor "Esto sigue mejorando"

"Lo que sea que decidas, John, tenemos que trabajar rápidamente. No voy a arriesgarme a más inflamación o la ruptura de más venas. Si alguna de esas cosas sucediera, las posibidades de recuperación son mínimas" Mackland se negaba a aceptar que podría ser la causa de la perdida de alguien tan especial como Dean.

John mantuvo la mirada de su amigo "Confío en ti"

Ames asintió y luego miró a White "Mantengamos esto simple ¿bien? Quiero un cuarto individual que podamos enfriar y calentar cuando lo necesitemos. Necesitamos mantas frias. asumo que tienen de esas"

"No somos tan rurales, doctor"

"Bien. También quiero compresas frias y una gran cantidad de suero frio"

"Podemos usar suero isotónico. Así también cuidamos la presión sanguínea" ofreció White.

Mac lució impresionado "Esa es una buena idea" el medico mayor decidió ser amable "Ten un carro de paro. Solo por si acaso"

"Quiero ver a Dean" John humedeció sus labios, obligándose a ponerse de pie "Sammy también"

Mackland vio el miedo en los ojos del otro hombre. Una emoción extraña que no había visto muchas veces en su viejo amigo "Sam debería ver a su hermano. Caleb también" no quería pensarlo, pero las cosas podían salir muy mal y los muchachos merecían una oportunidad de decir lo que necesitaran decirse. Ames miró al joven médico "Eso si está de acuerdo el médico de Dean"

White arqueo una ceja cuando John lo miró esperando confirmación "el Doctor Gentry le dio a su hijo el alta" miró a Mac "Parece ser que la reputación del doctor Ames no es infundada. Así que no tengo problemas con eso. Enviaré una enfermera a buscarlos en cuanto tengamos a Dean ubicado en una habitación"

"Gracias" John encontró su mirada con la de Mac por solo un momento antes de salir sin decir otra palabra.

Ames lo vio marcharse y sintió la mirada de White que lo observaba. Se giró hacia el joven leyendo la pregunta en sus inquisitivos ojos. No necesitaba la habilidad de Caleb para saber qué estaba pensando el muchacho "No. No es más fácil cuando estás tratando con familia"

"¿Eres cercano a Dean?"

Mackland asintió "Si. Y es mil veces más difícil de lo que puedes imaginar. Estoy rompiendo cada protocolo medico tratando a un paciente en una situación donde puedo ser imparcial"

"Pero igual lo vas a hacer?"

Mac le dio una sonrisa sabia y cansada "Si, porque los libros, no importa lo bien escritos que estén o quien los haya escrito, nunca pueden prepararte para la vida real y todo su caos. En la vida real, un hombre que es tan cercano a mí como un hermano, está al borde de perder a su hijo. Un niño que he visto convertirse en un joven hombre. Un niño a quien amo mucho. ¿Cómo no podría involucrarme si tengo los medios para ayudar?"

"la vida real es una perra" dijo White con un ligero asentimiento.

Mac sonrió recordando que extrañaba tener jóvenes e ingenuos internos para entrenar y moldear "Puedes apostarlo, hijo. Puedes apostarlo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

John no se había sentido nunca tan cansado como cuando salió del ascensor que llevaba al ala pediátrica del hospital. Casi le había dado un ataque de pánico cuando había entrado a la antigua habitación de Dean y la había encontrada extrañamente vacía y sin vida. Una amable enfermera le había explicado que el doctor de Sam lo había trasladado al ala pediátrica como era protocolo para todos los menores de 14 años. Aparentemente, Gentry quería mantenerlo un par de días más en observación. John apostaba que era má bien para cuidarse el trasero. Especialmente luego de lo sucedido con Dean.

Igual estaba bien para John, porque no se sentía con ganas de pelear con Sam acerca de dejar el hospital pronto. La enfermera también le había dicho, con una soñadora mirada que su hermano había completado todos los formularios del seguro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sam y vio la escena. Sam estaba dormido, luciendo demasiado joven, pequeño y frágil en la cama rodeada por el papel mural de Mickey Mouse y la lámpara del Pato Donald en el velador. Caleb estaba dormido también en la silla junto a la cama. Un libro abierto sobre su pecho y su mano sospechosamente cerca de la de Sam.

John solo dio un par de pasos en la habitación cuando el joven cazador se sentó, dejando caer el libro y tomando una posición protectora "Tranquilo, tigre" John suspiró, extendiendo sus manos frente a él hasta que Caleb se orientara.

"Maldición, Johnny. ¿Por qué no me das un infarto?"

"No deberías estar durmiendo en tu guardia" dijo John serio, pero su labio se torció revelando solo una pizca de sus hoyuelos.

Caleb le indicó a Sam "Ya, bueno. Lidia tú con el niño maravilla superestimulado con muchas Mountain Dews y M&M. Sin mencionar que está aterrado por Dean y ve cómo te va. Es un puto milagro que se haya dormido. Hizo una cantidad de preguntas record en una hora"

"¿Quién diablos le compró Mountain Dews y M&M?"

El joven agacho la cabeza "Yo" y bufó con dorna "Pero será la última maldita vez"

Caleb era indulgente con Sam en un buen día. De hecho, John estaba bastante seguro que muchacho podría haberle contrabandeado a Sam un six pack si su hijo lo hubiese pedido. Considerando que estaba seguro que Caleb se sentía culpable "¿Cómo está? Además del hecho de que le diste una sobredosis de comida chatarra"

Caleb bostezó y restregó sus ojos "Gentry dice que estará cansado por un tiempo. Quizá más malhumorado que lo usual, pero aparte de eso, es un perfecto espécimen de un chico de trece años"

"Finalmente, una buena noticia"

"Pero Sammy estaba bastante enojado porque lo trasladaron al ala de niños y déjame decírtelo. Tuve que amenazarlo con lastimarlo físicamente para lograr que se pusiera el nuevo pijama del hospital" el joven cazador indico al muchacho, quien estaba cubierto con una manta "pero la gran pregunta es cómo está Deuce"

"Tu viejo quiere ponerlo en frio profundo para evitar que se le funda un fusible en el cerebro"

"¿Cómo?" Caleb se sentó muy derecho.

John movió una mano en el aire y bajó la voz cuando Sam se movió todavía dormido "Una maldita técnica que involucra hipotermia que Mac investigó hace un tiempo"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Y yo acá pensando que querría hacerle un hoyo en la cabeza al crio o algo así"

John se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sam. Puso su mano con cuidado en la masa de largo cabello castaño "Ya, bueno. También es una posibilidad"

"Maldición" maldijo Caleb, inclinándose hacia adelante "¿Y esto lo causo la proyección?"

John no tenía que ser un brillante doctor para entender lo que Caleb estaba preguntando "No" negó con la cabeza "Esto es por los golpes en la cabeza que le dio el Raw. Mac lo llamó Trauma por aceleración-desaceleracion" John se encogió de hombros, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Sam, calmando sus propios nervios "Se formó algo así como un hematoma latente. Sucede en muchos accidentes automovilísticos. Los heridos que caminan y hablan. Aparentemente también sucede cuando te golpean la cabeza en cosas como el piso. Al final, puede causar cosas bastante malas"

"¿Pero el viaje psíquico no puede haber ayudado en nada?"

"No" John dejó su mano quieta, descansando en la frente de Sammy "Probablemente no hicimos lo mejor para Dean"

Caleb asintió "Pero trajimos de regreso a Sammy. Dean lo habría hecho incluso sabiendo que esto iba a pasar"

John fijó la mirada con Caleb sin saber si este estaba perdonándolo o intentando bajar su infundada sensación de culpa "Es verdad"

"Tú te aseguraste de eso cuando lo entrenaste para ser tan buen perro guardián"

John rodó los ojos. Era mucho para que lo perdonara "Dean no es un Pit Bull, Caleb"

"Jim lleva diciéndotelo por años, viejo. No creo que vayas a entenderlo algún día"

"No"

"Como sea" Caleb se puso de pie y se estiró "En verdad necesito algo de aire"

"Sammy y yo vamos a ir a ver a Dean. Tu también. Luego tengo algunos encargos para que hagas"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Qué clase de encargos? No quiero alejarme mucho"

"Para empezar, quiero un jodido café decente. No este brebaje de hospital"

"¿Algo más?" Caleb suspiró dramáticamente.

"Si. Quiero que pases por el departamento y traigas algo de ropa y unas cosas para mi y Sammy. Trae también sus libros. Cualquier cosa que lo mantenga ocupado ' _y que me deje en paz'_ "Esta cosa de la hipotermia se supone que va a tardar un par de días"

"Mierda" Caleb paso su mano por su boca. Otro poco de color dejó su rostro.

"Si" John masajeo su adolorido cuello. Iban a ser unos días difíciles para todos "Puedes llamar a la escuela de los muchachos. El numero está en el refri. Dales la misma historia que le dimos a los doctores"

"Maldición, Winchester ¿Qué crees que soy?"

John sonrió con sorna "Aparentemente eres mi _hermano_ ¿o ya se te olvidó?" negó con la cabeza ligeramente "Ser parte de esta familia no viene sin una enorme cantidad de cosas desagradables por hacer, Reaves. Ya deberías saberlo"

Caleb extendió su mano expectante al otro hombre "Entonces voy a necesitar las llaves de la belleza negra, hermano"

John gruño, pero busco las llaves del Impala en su bolsillo "Cobro una libra de carne por cada rasguño y no quieres saber lo que sucede si le haces una abolladura"

"Voy a cuidarlo como a mi propio Jeep"

"Eso es lo que temo" él no podía ayudar a aliviar la culpa del joven cazador. Eso se lo dejaba a Mac o incluso mejor, a Dean "¿Por qué no subes a ver si ya tienen a Dean en una habitación? Tu papá dice que está despierto"

John observó como algunas de las sombras en los ojos dorados de Caleb se desvanecían "¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste eso de un principio?"

John lo observó marcharse y luego miró a Sam. Se estiró para limpiar lo que parecía ser un poco de chocolate de su cara.

"¿Papá?" Sam parpadeó y John limpio el resto de M&M con su dedo.

"Si, hijo"

El adolescente rápidamente se sentó, restregando sus ojos. Dio una mirada a la silla que Caleb había dejado vacante y luego a su padre "¿Dónde está Dean? ¿Está bien?"

"Está aguantando, Sammy"

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Tan pronto como esté en su propia habitación, nosotros dos vamos a visitarlo por un rato"

"Entonces…¿va a estar bien?" Sam tragó con dificultad al ver a su padre dudar "¿papá?" Los ojos pardos de Sam estaban muy abiertos. Había algo más que miedo y temor.

"No voy a mentirte, Sammy. Tu hermano está muy enfermo"

Los ojos del adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas, pero John notaba que estaba luchando por mantener cara valiente. No había visto llorar a su hijo en años. John no estaba seguro qué decía ese hecho de sus habilidades como padre.

"Todo es culpa mía"

"No, Sam" John se estiró para agarrar su hombro y apretarlo suavemente "Nada de esto es tu culpa"

"Caleb me dijo qué sucedió. Como quedé encerrado en mi estúpida cabeza y Dean tuvo que venir a buscarme" el chico de hecho recordaba pequeños fragmentos, como los borrosos recuerdos de una pesadilla, pero más que nada recordaba haberse sentido perdido y asustado. Y luego a salvo cuando Dean lo había encontrado"

John suspiró "Tu estabas tratando de salvar a Dean cuando eso te sucedió, Sam. Te pusiste en riesgo para ayudar a tu hermano. Eso es lo que hacemos"

"Pero Dean es rudo. Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?"

"Claro" John asintió con confianza "Es un Winchester. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza no lo va a derrotar"

Sam torció la boca mostrando el fantasma de uno de sus hoyuelos "Siempre dices que la cabeza de Dean esta reforzada con acero"

John sonrió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a Sam "El arma secreta Winchester"

"¿En verdad crees que se va a poner bien?"

El cazador quería creerlo. No podía imaginar siquiera la otra alternativa. No podía perder a sus hijos "Sé que va a ser así, Sammy" forzó otra sonrisa "No creo que tu hermano confié en mi para criarte yo solo"

Sam no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una joven enfermera entro "Señor Winchester. El doctor White quiere que le informe que su hijo está en la UCI. Habitación A-10"

"Gracias" John miró a Sam una vez que la enfermera se retiró "¿Estás listo?"

Sam corrió las mantas y comenzó a bajar de la cama, pero se detuvo repentinamente "Ehh…¿papá?"

John levantó la vista "¿Si, hijo?"

"¿Puedo ponerme mi ropa?" Sam indicó a la bata de hospital que estaba utilizando, la que ahora John veía era celeste con pequeños dibujos de Tribilin y Pluto jugando baseball "Dean nunca me dejará en paz" era suficientemente malo que Caleb lo hubiese visto.

Al ver la preocupada y ligeramente mortificada expresión en el rostro del adolescente, John soltó la primera carcajada real que habia dado en varios días. Sintió que algo del cansancio se evaporaba con la normalidad de la situación "Creo que es buena idea. Dios no permita que le demos a tu hermano más munición para usar en tu contra"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb escuchó a Dean antes de ver su habitación. La voz del adolescente era elevada debido a la frustración o el miedo, quizá una mezcla de ambos y provocó que el cazador apurara el paso.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Reaves, entrando en la habitación sin saber qué podría estar pasando dentro "¿Deuce?"

"Caleb"

Pese al tono débil y ronco, el inmenso alivio del adolescente fue audible y Caleb evaporó cualquier amenaza caminando rápidamente al lado de la cama de Dean. Encontró solo al doctor White y dos agitadas enfermeras "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No me dejan ver a Sammy"

"Estaba explicándole a Dean acerca de la hipotermia y el proceso de sedación. Necesitamos comenzar pronto" explicó White.

Reaves le frunció el ceño al médico y se giró para ver a Dean colocando una mano sobre su hombro "Sammy está despierto, Deuce. Solo está en el piso de abajo. Él y tu papá estarán aquí en cualquier momento"

"Mac me dijo que estaba bien" Dean humedeció sus labios y bajó la voz "Pero temi que no pudiese verlo en caso de que…"

Caleb se sentó en la cama con una firme negación de su cabeza "Termina con el ´por si acaso´ socio. Todo va a salir bien" Reaves miró a White "Denos un minuto, doc" observó como el medico se alejaba llevándose a las enfermeras antes de enfocarse en Dean nuevamente.

"Van a noquearme, llenarme de agua congelada y una maquina va a respirar por mi" Dean observó a su mejor amigo con sus ojos verdes suplicantes "No puedes decirme que eso está bien, Damien"

Caleb se forzó a sonreir. Todo estaba tan lejos de estar bien "¿Estás bromeando?" Han Solo sobrevivio a la cámara de carbonización sin problema. Tu puedes hacer esto"

No obtuvo la sonrisa que estaba esperando. En su lugar los frios dedos de Dean apretaron los suyos con desesperación "Solo sácame de aquí. Voy a estar bien"

"Dean" Reaves se conmovió con la petición "¿Mac te dijo lo que está pasando en esa cabezota tuya?"

Dean cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró "Su fanatico, el interno me lo explicó todo" el joven de diecisiete años se forzó a abrir los ojos "Me he pegado más fuerte en la cabeza antes y puede mejorar por si misma"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "O podrías terminar con el encanto y carisma de uno de los adorados calabacines del Pastor Jim"

"Por favor" intentó Dean "No quiero hacer esto"

Caleb sintió la aplastante presión del tono de súplica y la mirada llorosa de Dean. Era obvio que el chico estaba asustado y Caleb empatizaba totalmente con él. Él mismo estaba jodidamente aterrado. "No puedo arriesgar tu vida, Dean" Caleb había cometido grandes errores últimamente actuando motivando por el miedo y mira donde había terminado. Donde habían dejado a Dean. "La vida sería extremadamente aburrida cambiando a mi sabelotodo y odioso compinche por el chico vegetal"

Tomó un momento, pero finalmente Dean sonrió levemente y su desesperado agarre de la mano de Caleb disminuyó de intensidad "No soy el compinche de nadie"

Caleb continuó "Aunque quizá un ficus ponga más atención a las órdenes que tú. Quizá unas ramas en tus orejas es lo que necesitamos"

"Ese chiste es muy malo" Dean se rio, pero se encogió de dolor cuando su cabeza se movió. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor.

"Oye" Caleb apoyó con suavidad su mano en su cabeza "Solo respira, Deuce. Ya va a pasar"

Dean tragó con dificultad y tomó aire lentamente. Cuando miró nuevamente a Caleb algo del pánico había disminuido "Perdón por el ataque de pánico"

"No tienes nada que disculparte, niño" Caleb era el que debería estar rogando por perdón. Si algo le sucedía a Dean…

"Sé que es Mac y que es el mejor, pero…"

"Es jodidamente aterrador" Caleb aqueó una ceja "Socio. Yo soy al que le dan los nervios solo de ver los anuncios con grandes H azules en la carretera. Lo entiendo"

"¿Entonces no piensas que estoy portándome como una niña?"

Caleb le apretó con cariño la mano "Bueno, yo sé que es esa época del mes, Deana. Solo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir un poco mejor en caso de que estires la pata o algo así" Reaves sonrió "¿Está funcionando?"

Dean bufó con sorna "Como magia"

Una enfermera se adelantó y tocó el hombro de Caleb "Necesitamos comenzar con el suero helado en su hermano, ahora"

Reaves miró a la mujer, pero no la corrigió. Soltó la mano de Dean con una sensación de miedo y el adolescente lo miró con algo entre resignación y perdón.

"Ahora que el proceso de congelado va a empezar ¿estás seguro que no quieres hacer la confesión de la princesa Leia, Damien?"

Caleb apreciaba el sentido del humor, pese al cuchillo de culpa que tenía en la panza "¿Yo? ¿La palabra con A? Vamos, Deuce. Hay más posibilidades de que bese a Wookie"

Dean sonrió "Claro"

Caleb se puso de pie y se movió para no entorpecer a la enfermera, pero dudó un momento. Su mirada encontró la de Dean nuevamente "Pero solo porque no lo diga, no significa que no sea verdad" quizá el silencio lo hacía más significativo.

El adolescente asintió, pareciendo entender. Después de todo, ambos eran estudiantes estrellas del manual 'cuando tengas dudas-reprímelo' de John Winchester "Lo sé"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Luego de que Sam se cambiara rápidamente a un prestado pijama, John guio a su hijo hasta la habitación de Dean, donde se encontraron con Mackland, quien venía bajando del ascensor.

"¿Algún cambio?" preguntó John, todavía esperanzado de que su hijo se recuperara milagrosamente al más puro estilo de Dean.

"No" Ames levantó la vista de la ficha que venía leyendo "Su presión todavía es errática y su función respiratoria no ha vuelto a lo normal. Ordené comenzar con el suero isotónico helado y quiero empezar la ayuda respiratoria pronto"

John asintió con seriedad "Solo déjame hablar con él primero"

"Por supuesto" Mackland abrió la puerta de la habitación de Dean.

John sintió como Sam dudaba al ver la cantidad de actividad que los recibió.

Mac puso su mano en el hombro del adolescente "No es tan malo como se ve, Sam. Todos estos aparatos van a ayudarnos a monitorear la condición de Dean durante el proceso de hipotermia"

"¿Hipotermia?" Sam miró al doctor.

"En realidad no le he explicado todavía" dijo John encogiéndose de hombros.

Ames le dio una mirada exasperada "¿Qué tal si se lo explico a Dean? Así solo lo repito una vez"

John y Sam rodearon a las enfermeras y encontraron al Doctor White junto a la cama de Dean. Caleb estaba en una esquina de la habitación y asintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

White le dio a Sam una rápida sonrisa "Parece que tu hermano mayor no podía soportar que tuvieses toda la atención"

"Él siempre… está acaparando la atención, doc" la voz de Dean era débil y estaba cargada de dolor, pero para Sam sonó maravillosamente.

"¿Dean?" Sam se apoyó en la cama "¡Estás despierto!"

"Difícil…dormir con todas estas mujeres poniéndome las manos encima. Y también estaba el lloriqueo de Caleb"

Una de las enfermeras, que estaba colocando un pack helado en el pecho de Dean le cerró el ojo a Sam "Apuesto a que cree que es realmente bueno con las mujeres ¿verdad?"

Sam asintió "Pero ni siquiera tiene novia"

"Y tampoco hay muchos prospectos" agregó Caleb.

"Cállate" gruño Dean y Sam sintió que su cara se podía partir con la enorme sonrisa que afloró en su rostro. Era tan bueno tener algo de normalidad pese al caos que los rodeaba. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa con una imitación bastante decente de su sonrisa socarrona "Al menos yo…he besado a una niña"

Sam ignoró la broma "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Sammy" humedeció sus resecos labios "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Sam suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras observaba a su hermano "Gracias a ti"

Cuando Dean no contestó, Mac habló "Dean, quiero explicar lo que va a suceder mientras intentamos contener el problema que estas teniendo con tu presión intracraneal"

Dean levantó su mano levemente de la cama "No es necesario, Mac" Dean tomó aire cansadamente "Vas a meterme en hielo hasta que mi cerebro se encoja. Ya me lo dijo el Dr. Modales"

White se encogió de hombros cuando el otro médico lo miró "Simplemente le expliqué el procedimiento en términos simples"

Mackland rodó los ojos "¿Entiendes lo del ventilador?"

Sam abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la palabra y busco la máquina que estaba junto a la cama de su hermano. Una ola de terror lo invadió. La reconoció de incontables programas de televisión "¿Por qué necesita eso?" preguntó el adolescente bruscamente mirando a Mac con desafío "Está respirando por si mismo"

"Sam, en un estado hipotérmico, el cuerpo de Dean necesitará más oxígeno" comenzó Ames el discurso en su tono más pragmático.

Su paciente lo cortó mientras rodaba los ojos "Sammy, tranquilízate. Es solo… solo Mac siendo Mac. El señor precavido"

"No me gusta" respondió Sam, sonando mucho menor que sus trece años.

Dean forzó una sonrisa "A mí tampoco, hermanito"

"¿Vas a estar bien con todo esto, Ace?" preguntó John.

"Todo saldrá bien, papá" Dean miró a su padre "Además, puedo sufrir un poco de dedos congelados si me libra de esta jaqueca" le dio una mirada a Caleb con el rabillo del ojo "Facilísimo"

Sam miró nuevamente a Mac "La hipotermia es peligrosa" ser cazador era una carrera outoor la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que los que la ejercían debían ser bastante versados en habilidades de supervivencia. Sam sabía cómo combatir el frío asesino desde que tenía siete u ocho años, pero nunca había escuchado de que fuese de ayuda "Puede matarte" agregó, acusadoramente. Mirando a los médicos y a su padre.

Cuando Mac no respondió inmediatamente, el doctor White dijo "Solo si no es controlada, Sam. Muchas cosas en el campo de la medicina son peligrosas. Por ejemplo la radiación definitivamente algo a lo que voluntariamente no quieres ser expuesto, porque te llevaría a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero puede curar el cáncer y evitar que una vida se consuma por la enfermedad"

"¿Te importaría… no traumatizar más a mi hermano pequeño?" Dean negó con la cabeza ligeramente y miró a Sam, quien se había puesto verde. Su respiración era irregular y era difícil decir oraciones largas "Mira, Sammy. No es como si me vaya a perder en los bosques ¿ok? No me enfriaran tanto"

Sam frunció el ceño acercándose a la cama "¿Te va a doler?" susurró. Sus ojos dejando los de Dean y viajando a los de Mac.

"No" respondió Dean rápidamente "Voy a estar dormido ¿verdad, Mac?"

Mac asintió "Por supuesto"

"Igual no quiero que lo hagas" Sam estiró su mano por entre la baranda de la cama y agarró la mano de su hermano. No le preocupaba quien estaba cerca o como Dean lo molestaría por eso más adelante. Si el pánico empeoraba, Sam estaba seguro que se subiría a la cama con Dean y no lo soltaría "Algo podría salir mal"

"Hijo" John puso su mano en el hombro de Sam "No tenemos otra opción"

Sam nuevamente miró a Mac "¿No puedes _tu_ hacer algo? Tú me ayudaste"

Mackland suspiró "Samuel, _esto_ es todo lo que podemos hacer"

"Todo estará bien, Sammy"

Sam sitió la primera lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Odió la forma en que hizo que Dean se encogiera de dolor, provocándole más dolor todavía a su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Esto era su culpa y no importaba lo que los doctores, Caleb, su padre o incluso Dean dijeran. Sam estaba aterrorizado de que esta pudiese ser la última vez que hablaba con su hermano.

Todavía no se habia disculpado por todas las cosas que habia dicho antes de su viaje. Tampoco le había dicho a Dean el maravilloso hermano mayor que era "No te vayas ¿Okey?" dijo ahogado, manteniendo la mirada de su hermano y rezando por otra oportunidad "Solo no te vayas"

Dean apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano nuevamente "No lo haré, hermanito. Lo prometo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Ojala todo salga bien. ¿Qué creen ustedes?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 11**

Caleb levanto la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, pillando a Sam mirando fijamente el reloj de la pared nuevamente "Córtala con quedarte pegado como tonto mirando cuando hierve el agua, enano"

"¿Con qué?"

El cazador rodo los ojos "Ya sabes. El agua nunca hierve si la estas mirando" Sam frunció el ceño, pero al menos habia dejando de mirar a la pared esperando que pasaran las horas "¿No tienes tareas o algo que hacer?"

Sam dio una mirada a sus libros esparcidos en la cama de hospital "Quiero ver a Dean"

Caleb suspiró "¿Asi que no has cambiado de opinión en los últimos…." Dio una mirada a su reloj "…sesenta y dos segundo?"

"Han pasado dieciocho horas y veintisiete minutos desde que comenzaron"

"Bueno. Al menos estás usando tu habilidad matemática" Caleb pretendió regresar su atención a lo que Madonna estaba planeando para su próximo álbum. Habían tenido la misma conversación cerca ya de diez veces. Los adultos se habían reunido y habían decido que no era necesario que Sam atestiguara la precaria condición de su hermano. Le habían prohibido la entrada al cuarto de Dean, sentenciándolo a recibir noticias de Mac o John. John dividía su tiempo entre sentarse con Dean y discutir con Sam.

"No es justo"

Caleb sintió como las palabras físicamente alteraban sus nervios. Tenía que cortarse a sí mismo de la línea directa a las emociones del adolescente "Sammy, pensé que tú, entre toda la gente sabría que la vida no es justa"

Sam se deslizó de la cama y se movió para quedar frente a las largas piernas de Caleb "Es mi hermano"

Era aproximadamente la veinteava vez que el cazador escuchaba la misma frase. El se sentía de igual manera respecto a Dean y deseaba poder ser parte de la vigilia. Pero además sabía que Dean querría que cuidara a Sam, así que seguía sus deseos. Su padre le había aconsejado no visitar a Dean.

"Mira, Sammy" se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando al muchacho por los hombros "Lo entiendo ¿bien? Créeme12863165-8. Lo entendí anoche y temprano esta mañana antes de incluso poderme tomar un café. Y luego esta noche en la cena. Estas preocupado por él. Yo también. Pero ya conoces a tu papá. Luego de que decide algo, no hay como hacerlo cambiar de idea"

Algo de la frustración dejo la mirada de Sam para ser reemplazada por temor una mirada atormentada y por un momento Caleb sintió su propia decisión temblar "Pero está equivocado, Caleb"

El cazador lo soltó con un suspiro "¿Y eso lo ha detenido antes?" John estaba equivocado en muchas cosas. Era casi como el hecho de que la vida no era justa.

Ya ahí estaban. Los temidos ojos de perrito abandonado. Sam de alguna forma habia sentido su momento de debilidad y habia atacado "Podrías convencerlo"

Caleb soltó una cacajada mientras negaba con la cabeza "Está tratando de protegerte Sam y Mac lo apoya" si solo hubiese sido John, Caleb habría cedido, pero su padre también le habia advertido de mantener a Sam alejado de la UCI. Las palabas de su padre eran fáciles de recordar "No le hará bien alguno a ninguno de ustedes ver a Dean así, Hijo"

Sam gruño "¿Protegerme de qué?" la indignación adolescente estaba de regreso. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, Caleb hubiese jurado que el muchacho estaba poseído de tan rápido que sus emociones variaban "Ya sé qué es lo que está pasando. Incluso leí alguno de los artículos de Mac al respecto"

Caleb restregó sus cansados ojos "Pero ver y saber son dos cosas muy distintas, niño. Piensa en todas la mierda que has investigado. ¿te ha preparado alguna vez para enfrentarte cara a cara con los malditos hijos de puta que cazamos?"

"No" Sam se encogió de hombros.

"Confía en mi, Sam. No es fácil ver a alguien sufrir" Caleb lo entendía demasiado bien. A través de sus visiones, había sido obligado a observar, sin poder hacer nada, como otros eran cazados y asesinados. Sam conocería esa clase de dolor algún día. Era inevitable. Quizá Reaves podía entender que John y Mac quisieran que conservara lo que le quedaba de inocencia por un rato más.

Pero Sam no podía ver más allá de su propia urgencia por ver a Dean "No lo entiendes, Caleb. Mi imaginación es peor" Sam se mordió el labio "Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo…"

"¿Qué?" Caleb se escuchó a si mismo preguntar y luego el crujido de la caja de Pandora abriéndose.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Sin querer o sin poder explicar las imágenes que su mente estaba ofreciéndole "Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien por mí mismo. Estoy cansado de escuchar la mierda censurada de papá que me habla como si tuviese cuatro años" volvió a mirar a Caleb suplicante "Solo quiero que Dean sepa que estoy aquí. Que no lo he abandonado" Sam suspiró "Tu me dijiste que podía contar contigo. Que Dean contaba contigo. Que no importaba qué dijeras tu nos cuidabas la espalda"

"Sammy…"

"Por favor, tío Caleb"

"¡Maldición! Vas a estar en deuda conmigo" Caleb tiró su revista al suelo y se puso de pie. Miró a Sam hacia abajo "No soy tu tío **y** eres un consentido"

El adolescente se encogió de hombros "Te culpo a ti y a Dean"

"Tu próximo cumpleaños solo recibirás una tarjeta" Caleb miró al reloj. Eran poco menos de las seis. John había pasado como media hora antes cuando estaban comiendo para decirles que iba a salir por un par de horas. Eso les daba algo de tiempo "Mierda" exhalo el cazador, masajeando su barba de un día.

Sam todavía estaba observándolo con curiosidad cuando Caleb se giró repentinamente y presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. El adolescente arqueo las cejas y el joven cazador sonrió, sin poder evitarlo "No eres el único que ha encantado a estas adorables enfermeras que trabajan por aquí"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

La enfermera McCoy, aparentemente estaba bastante encantada. Había estado muy dispuesta a averiguar quién estaba de turno en la UCI. También había informado a Caleb, que el Dr. Ames estaba durmiendo en la sala de descanso y que la Enfermera, Atila El Huno no estaba trabajando por lo que restaba de tarde. Incluso llamó ella mismo a su colega Raquel para informarle de la situación.

Luego de que Rachel escuchara la desoladora historia de cómo Sammy había despertado de una terrible pesadilla acerca de su hermano, inconsolable incluso pese a que su tío Caleb le aseguraba que Dean estaba bien, no tuvo problemas en romper ligeramente las reglas. Después de todo, Sam, quien aún estaba recuperándose no podría descansar hasta que viese que su hermano mayor estaba bien con sus propios ojos.

"Parece un poco más estresado y menos como el gato que se comió al canario" le dijo Caleb con brusquedad cuando él y Sam salieron del ascensor que llevaba a la UCI. Incluso estiró la mano y le revolvió el largo cabello, lo que logro eliminar la sonrisa tontorrona del rostro de Sam.

Sam intentaba esconder su sonrisa triunfadora. Finalmente iba a ver a Dean luego de lo que parecía mucho más que un día y medio. Tarde o temprano los adultos deberían empezar a ver más allá del pequeño 'Sammy'. Esta era una de muchas victorias.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Rachel le sonrió a Caleb desde atrás de la estación de enfermeras y le indicó la puerta correcta "Acabo de chequear a tu sobrino. El doctor White no debería hacer otra ronda hasta las ocho" salió de la estación y dio una mirada a Sam.

Sam no dejo de percibir la forma en que sus ojos azules se suavizaron cuando lo miró. Era similar a la forma en que miraban las mujeres cuando estaban contemplando un bebé recién nacido o tomando un perrito o gatito bebé. Dean le había dicho que su habilidad para causar ese reflejo funcionaría a las maravillas para él en un tiempo. Sam no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, pero si lograba que pudiese ver a su hermano, era totalmente partidario de usarlo.

"Realmente apreciamos que estés haciendo esto por nosotros, Rachel. Sammy no iba a poder dormir sin ver a su hermano mayor"

Sam rodó los ojos con el tono edulcorado de Caleb. Reaves le sonrió a Rachel y la enfermera sexy prácticamente se derritió en el lugar. Sam habia visto a su hermano usar la misma técnica incontables ocasiones y le dio una punzada de nostalgia. Aclaró su garganta "Si, gracias. Realmente necesito ver a Dean"

"Oh, tu hermano está muy bien, corazón. Estoy segura que no quisiera que te pongas nervioso" Rachel posó ligeramente su mano por el hombro de Sam y le dio su más brillante sonrisa "Ustedes Wichester son una familia de buenos mozos" miró a Caleb "Te pareces mucho a tu tío"

Sam soltó un suave gemido de vergüenza y se encaminó a la puerta de su hermano. Escuchó que Caleb le ofrecía a la enfermera un sincero agradecimiento y la invitaba a un café rápido más tarde. Sam se sorprendió que la enfermera no escribió su número de teléfono en un palito de helado para la lengua para dárselo a Caleb.

En la entrada de la habitación de Dean, Sam dudó. Su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta. Luego de todos sus reclamos y exigencias para ver a su hermano, sintió que su resolución fallaba ligeramente, asustándolo de entrar.

La mano de Caleb se posó en su hombro y Sam sintió algo de la aprensión que sentía disolverse. El cazador le dio un ligero empujoncito "Sigue siendo Dean, Sammy"

Sam levantó la vista para mirarlo y asintió. Con valentía paso por la puerta que lo guiaba a la habitación de su hermano.

La baja en la temperatura era ligera, pero a Sam se le puso la piel de gallina, provocándole un escalofrío. Tragó con fuerza y la velocidad de sus latidos se aceleró. Se sintió casi mareado cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama donde su hermano yacía.

Sam sintió que Caleb se tensaba justo a su lado. La leve aprensión habia mutado rápidamente a terror. Incredulidad en indignación. Y la preocupación en pánico "Oh, Dios" murmuró, deseando salir corriendo por la puerta.

Quizá Caleb podría hacer una purga mental. Borrar esta imagen del cerebro de Sam completamente. Enviarla donde fuera que fuese Sam había bloqueado todas sus memoras del Raw Head. "Sam, quizá deberíamos irnos"

La voz de Caleb se sentía lejana mientras caminaba entre la maquinaria y equipos que rodeaban a Dean. El siniestro siseo del ventilador llenaba la habitación, junto con el estable bip del monitor cardiaco.

Dean estaba o dormido o inconsciente. Mac había explicado la ligera sedación, pero nadie le había dicho que su hermano iba a estar con sus brazos y piernas amarrados durante su estado de 'vigilia'. El adolescente estiró su temblorosa mano y pasó sus dedos por la acolchada superficie de las amarras que mantenían los brazos de su hermano en sus costados.

"Probablemente temían que intentara sacarse el tubo del respirador" dijo Caleb. El tono solemne de su voz hizo que Sam lo mirara. Pudo ver la misma indignación que él sentía en los ojos de Reaves. La imagen de su invencible hermano, amarrado y lleno de tubos era aterradora y horriblemente fuera de lugar.

Una delgada y plástica manta azul cubría a Dean. Los enormes moretones de su pecho y hombro resaltaban en contraste con la sábana blanca bajo él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con cinta adhesiva. Había vías intravenosas en sus dos brazos e incontables tubos que se perdían bajo la manta. Algunos conectados con la sien de Dean. Un tubo forzaba aire en sus pulmones a una velocidad mucho más rápida que la respiración normal, pero fueron los escalofríos que atacaban el cuerpo de Dean lo que hizo que Sam casi perdiera la cabeza "¿Dean?"

Caleb dio una mirada a la puerta "Sam…deberíamos irnos"

Nuevamente Sam miró a Caleb. Era obvio que ver a Dean estaba torturando a Caleb. Sam no estaba seguro si quería escapar por su propia seguridad o para proteger a Sam. De cualquiera manera Sam no iba a ninguna parte.

El adolescente regresó su mirada a su hermano. Mackland les había asegurado que el procedimiento estaba funcionando. La presión intracraneal se había estabilizado y era optimista pensando que en los próximos días debiese reducirse. Dean iba a estar bien, pero Dios. Esto no lucía para nada bien.

Dean se veía pálido y vulnerable. Sam tenía miedo de tocarlo. Miró nuevamente a Caleb y no encontró confort en el rostro del joven cazador. Pudo ver las intensas emociones antes de que el joven pudiese ocultarlas. Sam se sintió peor e hizo lo que le era natural. Busco algo de consuelo en su hermano.

Tomo cuidadosamente la mano de Dean y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el frio de la piel de su hermano traspasarse a su mano "Oh, Dean" susurró, sin recordar otra ocasión en que hubiese visto a su hermano así. Sam había visto a Dean con moretones, sangrando y con contusiones más de en una ocasión, pero nunca tan indefenso y herido. Nunca tan frágil y desprotegido. Este no era Dean. No era el Súper Capitán hermano mayor. No era.

"Sammy" dijo Caleb suavemente, luego del primer sollozo ahogado del muchacho "Salgamos de aquí"

En lugar de acceder, Sam hizo exactamente lo opuesto. Se subió a la cama y se acurrucó apoyando su propio cuerpo contra el pecho de Dean. Intentando ofrecerle algo de calidez frente al evidente frio que Dean estaba sintiendo. Protegerlo del dolor. Sintió como era succionado por el negro abismo de la miseria de su hermano, pero entonces la mano de Caleb lo estabilizó "Tranquilo, enano"

"Lo siento tanto" susurró una y otra vez entre suaves sollozos. Sam estaba enfocado completamente en su dolor, ignorando los intentos de Caleb de ofrecerle consuelo. Todo esto era culpa de Sam. Dean estaba sufriendo por su estúpida necesidad de proteger a Sam.

"¿Caleb? ¿Samuel?" la severa voz cortó las auto recriminaciones de Sam. Un realmente poco contento Mackland Ames los estaba mirando desde la puerta de Dean "¿Qué están haciendo aquí muchachos?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb miró a su padre culpable "Hola, Mac" dijo casualmente, pasando una mano por su amarrado cabello oscuro "¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?"

Mackland frunció más el ceño entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Caleb notó la fatiga y la preocupación en los ojos del hombre mayor. Sin mencionar un montón de enojo "Creí que entendías los deseos de John. **Mis** deseos"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Fueron un poco vagos, papá"

"¡No lo fueron, Caleb!" Ames puso su enorme mano en el hombro de Sam y alejó al muchacho de su hermano "¿Samuel?"

El muchacho levantó la vista. Su respiración se agitó. Indicó hacia su hermano "¿Mac?"

"¿De qué trata todo esto?" Mackland se arrodillo para quedar al mismo nivel con el adolescente "Te dije esta mañana que las cosas estaban pintando bien para Dean"

Caleb miró a su padre con incredulidad ¿a quién estaba engañando? Nada de Dean parecía estar pintando bien. ¿Acaso el hombre pensaba que el discurso del doctor 'optimista? Iba a funcionar ahora que habían visto a Dean? "¿Entonces por qué está tiritando?" preguntó Sam y Caleb se contuvo antes de agregar "Eso"

"Sam, Dean no está sufriendo. Está inconsciente. No vamos a despertarlo hasta que podamos comenzar con el proceso de entibiarlo. Lo prometo"

Caleb frunció el ceño. Paso ligeramente su mano por el pie de Dean, abriéndose a cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrar. Ahí estaba y no leve como Mac falsamente estaba intentado hacer creer a Sam.

"No te creo. Yo conozco a mi hermano"

"Dame tu mano" le dijo Caleb a Sam. La mirada enojada de su padre se volvió de advertencia, pero no intentó detener a su hijo.

Sam lo miró con miedo, pero estiró su mano. Caleb tomó su mano y tocó el pie de Dean nuevamente. Cuando Sam inhalo sorprendido, no lo soltó hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando- _Deuce_.

"¿Dean?" susurró Sam.

Caleb abrió nuevamente los ojos "Te dije que todavía es tu hermano" en ocasiones sus habilidades no eran del todo malas. Sam necesitaba encontrar su conexión con Dean nuevamente para poder centrarse. Dean la necesitaba también. Igual Caleb.

"Está asustado" susurró Sam sosteniendo la mano de Caleb.

El psíquico asintió "Pero ahora sabe que estás aquí. Eso es todo lo que importa. Tú lo buscaste igual como él te encontró a ti"

Una pequeña sonrisa aliviada se reflejó en el rostro de Sam, pero el portazo de la puerta tras ellos y el grito enojado hizo que Caleb y él se encogiesen. Su inconsciente hermano pareció percibir también la amenaza y antes de que Caleb pudiese soltarlo, ambos sintieron el miedo y pánico de Dean.

La voz de Dean gritaba a Caleb para que protegiera a Sam de la amenaza, sin darse cuenta de que esta era su propio padre furioso y despotricando.

"¿Dean?" la voz de Sam tembló.

Los monitores mostraron el cambio de ritmo en el corazón de Dean, piteando fuertemente y provocando que John Winchester gritara nuevamente "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Caleb?"

Caleb sintió a Sam soltarlo. Los ojos del adolescente pegados en el rostro lacio de Dean. Reaves estaba aliviado que nada del estrés se mostraba en las pálidas facciones de Dean, pero Mac todavía estaba revisándolo y chequeando los monitores.

"Cálmate, John" dijo Mackland, posando su mano en la frente de Dean. "Estas poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo"

"¿Yo?" saltó John, pero bajó la voz "¿Cómo demonios ahora soy el malo?"

Caleb sintió la lucha interna de Dean por proteger a su hermano, incluso si su cuerpo físico estaba totalmente indefenso. Afirmó con más fuerza el pie de Dean. Intentando hacerlo entender que todo estaba bajo control antes de soltar el enlace totalmente. Se giró hacia John "Puedo explicarlo…" comenzó Caleb solo para ser empujado rudamente fuera del camino.

John agarró a Sam por la camiseta y lo zarandeó "¡Te dije que te mantuvieses lejos de esta habitación, Sam!" zarandeó al muchacho nuevamente, provocando que Sam tomara aire con miedo "Ya he tenido suficiente de esta insubordinación de mierda ¿me entendiste? Ya estoy harto de eso"

"¡Suéltalo!" Caleb agarró el brazo de John y su mentor instintivamente lo echo para atrás para pegar un golpe.

"¡John!" interrumpió Mac. Más monitores piteando con el nerviosismo de Dean. "Detente, ahora"

"Lo siento" lloró Sam "Lo siento" se soltó de su padre y paso corriendo de la habitación.

John bajó su brazo y se soltó del agarre de Caleb. Se giró para irse, pero esta vez Mackland agarro su brazo "No creo que estés en estado de hablar con Sam en este momento"

Caleb concordaba con su padre de todo corazón. Él había visto a John indignado anteriormente y había presenciado como Dean se llevaba la peor parte de eso. Realmente no sería lo más seguro para Sam o Caleb dejarlo ir en esas condiciones, ya que realmente odiaría tener que dispararle al tipo.

Casi nada de sueño y más de una vida de preocupación no le sentaban bien a John Winchester. Temía que el hombre hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Algo de lo que Caleb se arrepentiría. Después de todo. Este pequeño desastre también era su culpa. Nunca debería haber accedido a llevar a Sam a ver a su hermano "Yo iré a hablar con él"

"¡Y una mierda, Reaves!" Bufó John "¿No has hecho ya suficiente? Confié en ti para que lo cuidaras"

Ames suspiró cuando Winchester se soltó de su brazo y se movió hacia Caleb. Con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza del médico John estaba pegado apretadamente a la pared opuesta. Sus pies colgando a varios centímetros del suelo "No hagamos esto feo, Johnathan"

Caleb arqueó una ceja sorprendido de que su padre decidiera usar sus habilidades telequinesias contra uno de los suyos "Ve" le dijo Mac y John gruño amenazas desde su impotente posición.

Caleb dio otra mirada insegura a su padre y luego miró a Dean nuevamente "Lo siento" imitó las palabras de Sam y salió en busca del adolescente.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Cuando salga de aquí, Mackland. Voy a patearte"

"Seguro" Ames mantuvo su mano sobre Dean para intentar tranquilizarlo.

"Y después voy a patear a Caleb mientras observas" John forcejeo contras las invisibles ataduras "Y después voy a decirle a Jim- _todo_ "

La carcajada profunda de Mac llenó la habitación sobreponiéndose a los sonidos de los equipos "¿Eso antes o después de patear a mi hijo? De alguna forma, creo que Jim tendría problemas con eso"

"Maldito" gruño John "Déjame salir de aquí"

"No" Mackland se cruzó de brazos "No hasta que prometas no aterrorizar niños pequeños y amenazar a tus cercanos como si fuesen tus soldados de infantería. Y no nos olvidemos, cuando dejes de alterar a tu extremadamente enfermo hijo"

"¿Está bien?" preguntó John cansado.

Mac no podía soportar el tono dolido de su amigo. Pese al hecho de ser un bastardo obstinado, John aún era un padre bajo toda su maleducada bravuconería. Ames ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y John aterrizo sin problemas en el suelo, cayendo sobre sus pies igual que un gato.

"Todavía está mejorando y estaría mejor si no lo hubieses asustado de muerte, haciéndolo pensar que algo terrible venía tras su hermanito y Caleb"

John rodó sus hombros. Se acercó a la cama de su hijo "No quería asustar a Sam o a Dean"

Mackland notó que no había incluido el nombre de Caleb en la disculpa. Apretó la mandíbula para evitar mencionarlo.

John poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo "Estaba tratando de…"

"Protegerlos" lo cortó Ames "Lo sé. Pero llega un momento en que la protección tiene un costo mayor del que vale, mi amigo" esperó hasta que John lo miró. No quería que hubiese malentendidos "Y yo tampoco voy a permitirte amenazar a mi hijo"

John lo miró "Sabías mis deseos. También tu hijo"

"John. Sabes que Caleb no puede tolerar la idea de decepcionar a tu familia. En su defensa, quizá…"

"Bueno, pues se equivocó" John puso su mano en el brazo de su hijo.

Mackland bufó con sorna "Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Johnathan. Algunas veces actúas como si tuvieses la edad de Sam en lugar de la tuya"

"Como si usar tus súper poderes para hacerme volar contra la pared fuese muy maduro" John negó con la cabeza "Muy adulto de tu parte"

El bigote de Mackland se movió "Podría haberte suspendido con la cabeza colgando…como un murciélago"

"¿Has querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, verdad?" preguntó John.

Obviamente, Mac no había escondido muy bien su sonrisa. Como médico tenía paciencia y un juramento que seguir, pero en ocasiones, cierto testarudo hombre de La Hermandad lo ponía a prueba. Además, como su hijo había dicho una vez al usar sus habilidades con el sexo opuesto, cuál es el uso de tener poderes si no puedes usarlos de vez en cuanto para tu beneficio "Soy un hombre con gran control e sí mismo, Johnathan. Con gran control"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Sam subió las escaleras corriendo. Utilizando la energía extra que tomaba cada escalón. Se saltó algunos subiendo de tres a la vez, forzando a su cuerpo, intentando borrar la imagen de su hermano. Olvidar la rabia que irradiaba su padre. Respiraba pesadamente y su corazón golpeteaba dentro de su pecho cuando paso corriendo por las puertas del ala pediátrica y luego corrió al santuario que era su habitación. La enfermera McCoy levantó la vista de sus papeles. Sam la evitó y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta. Intentó calmar su respiración.

"¿Sam?"

La preocupada voz hizo que se enderezara, tensándose con la inesperada compañía.

"¿Estás bien?" el señor Taylor lentamente se paró de su silla y dio un cauteloso paso hacia su estudiante "Sam, contéstame ¿Estás bien?"

Sam corrió hacia él y se apretó contra su cuerpo "Es mi culpa" susurró. Su cara estaba enterrada contra el pecho del profesor "Todo este desastre por culpa mía"

Taylor dudó antes de abrazar al adolescente de vuelta "Hey, tranquilo, campeón. Todo va a estar bien"

Sam no podía creer cuando había visto al señor Taylor en su habitación, luciendo tan similar a su hermano mayor. Vistiendo jeans y una deslavada camiseta de los Red Sox.

"¿Sam? ¿Le sucedió algo a Dean?"

Antes que Sam pudiese responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente de golpe. Taylor dio un paso atrás, tirando a Sam con él cuando un indignado Caleb Reaves entro en la habitación.

"Quítale tus jodidas manos de encima" gruño Caleb.

Taylor levantó las manos en el aire lejos del adolescente "Tranquilo"

"¡Caleb!" Sam se giró, enfrentando la amenaza y colocándose delante de su profesor "Todo está bien. ¡Dios! Contrólate"

Taylor se relajó visiblemente cuando Caleb se detuvo. Miró a Sam y luego nuevamente fijo los ojos de extraño color dorado en el profesor.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" demandó.

"Soy el profesor de Sam. Taylor White. Pase para ver cómo estaban Sam y Dean"

Caleb frunció el ceño pero su postura se relajó "Ya. Creo que hablamos por teléfono"

"Claro. Tu sonabas…más pequeño"

Caleb lo ignoró "¿estás bien, Sammy?"

"Estoy bien. Para la próxima trata de preguntar antes"

Caleb lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al rincón más alejando de la habitación "Perdón. Sentí a un extraño…y tu estabas alterado…y después vi que te tenía las manos encima…"

Sam negó con la cabeza. Podía entenderlo. Ambos estaban al límite "Él estaba…yo necesitaba…"

Sam desvió la vista, avergonzado por su momento de debilidad y por el hecho de que no podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Caleb estiró el brazo y levanto la barbilla de Sam "Perdóname por asustarme, pero esta podría ser la última vez que me veas respirando después de haber desobedecido deliberadamente una de las ordenes de tu padre" bajó la voz "Un profesor podría ser perfectamente un maldito demonio. Y si comento un solo error más, Deuce nunca me dejará tranquilo, el Pastor Jim me echará de La Hermandad y Mac me va a desheredar"

Sam ladeo un poco la cabeza "Lo siento. Lo entiendo. Estoy bien. En verdad" se mordió el labio inferior "pero ¿Papá viene para acá?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Quedó atrapado. Tenemos tiempo para preparar una estrategia. ¿Quieres que te deje solo por un rato?"

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Sam no se había perdido la expresión en los ojos de Caleb en la UCI. Primero estaba la preocupación por Dean y luego también la mezcla de culpa y aprensión cuando su papá los había pillado allí.

Caleb asintió "Y los dos sabemos que Deuce va a mejorarse ¿verdad?"

Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente Sam asintió "Si. Se va a poner bien"

Reaves le apretó cariñosamente el hombro "Voy a salir un rato"

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Sam cuando el joven comenzaba a alejarse.

"Bueno, tengo una cita para un café" Caleb le dio a Sam su típica sonrisa socarrona "Sacrificándome nuevamente por el equipo y todo eso"

Ante que Sam pudiese responderle, el cazador se acercó a Taylor. Sam no dejó de notar la manera en que su profesor se sobresaltaba ligeramente cuando Reaves le extendió la mano "Lamento lo de antes, White. Ha sido un par de días difíciles"

Taylor le dio la mano a Caleb y sonrió "No te preocupes" dio una mirada a Sam y luego a Reaves "¿Cómo está Dean?"

Caleb paso una mano por su cabello, dejándola descansar en su cuello para masajear los músculos de su cabello "Está aguantando"

Taylor sonrió "Esa es una buena noticia. Estoy seguro de que nuestro entrenador de Béisbol pensará igual"

"¿Vas a estar aquí por un rato?" le preguntó Caleb al profesor. Mirando por un segundo al menor de los Winchester.

"Sí, claro" Taylor le sonrió a su alumno "Tomará un tiempo poner al día a Sam con todos los chismes…quiero decir, con las tareas que se ha perdido"

"Bien. Vuelvo en un rato, Sammy"

Sam asintió, observando como el cazador salía de la habitación antes de mirar avergonzado a su profesor. El peso de su momentáneo quiebre y la rutina de patán de Caleb pesando fuerte sobre sus hombros.

"¿Así que ese es tu tío?" preguntó Taylor.

Sam asintió

"Tiene que ser hermano de tu papá. Definitivamente tienen un parecido"

Sam solo lo miró sin entender.

Taylor sonrió "Tienes una familia atemorizante"

Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja "Y no conoce ni a la mitad de ellos señor Taylor"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado ¿Alguien aparte de mí se angustio con Dean? ¿Y qué les pareció Mac?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 12

"Tengo algo para ti" Taylor se acercó a la silla que había ocupado antes de que Sam y Caleb entraran en la habitación "De hecho, un par de cosas"

Sam arqueó una ceja "¿En verdad?"

El profesor sacó un par de libros, una enorme tarjeta de cartulina y lo que parecía ser una bolsa de colación. Le entregó primero la tarjeta a Sam "Toda la clase la firmo, pero creo que es importante que sepas que fue Kelley la que ideo y armó toda la operación. Ella estaba esperando que pudieses regresar al colegio antes del banquete.

El rostro de Sam se iluminó ligeramente y el profesor continuó "Cody estaba muy preocupado de que te aburrieses, así que te envió sus lecturas favoritas"

Sam tomó los libros y sonrió al ver los títulos. _Ornitología-El misterio de los cielos. La isla del tesoro_. "Dígale al búho que muchas gracias"

"Y al último, pero no menos importante, esto es de tu socio Shelton" Taylor le entregó la bolsa de papel "Dijo que te dijera que era tu parte del botín. Me hizo prometer no mirar lo que era y que tu entenderías"

Sam tomó la bolsa y con cuidado miró el contenido. El ligero rubor de antes aumento como pintura en su pálido rostro. Rápidamente cerró la bolsa y la tiró en su cama "Ok, gracias señor Taylor"

El profesor se cruzó de brazos "No hay problema, Sam. Ahora sí, dime cómo estás realmente"

Sam se apoyó en la cama mirando al hombre frente a él "Estoy bien"

"Okey" Taylor le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, ignorando el quiebre de Sam de hacía un rato "Es bueno escucharlo. ¿Y vas a salir de aquí pronto?"

El adolescente se encogió de hombros "No voy a irme hasta que Dean salga"

Taylor asintió "¿Y cómo se ve eso?"

"Mi tío Mac dice que el procedimiento está funcionando" Sam aclaró su garganta "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Creo que nunca antes había estado tan asustado como estaba cuando estaban hablando de todas las cosas que podían salir mal"

Taylor asintió con su cabeza entendiendo "Los doctores no son siempre muy comprensivos. Creo que nacen pesimistas"

Sam asintió "Especialmente uno de los doctores de Dean. Es un total cretino. Su idea para hacerme sentir mejor fue explicarme lo bueno de los tratamientos con radiación"

"Estoy seguro de que sé de cual estás hablando" nuevamente Taylor asintió con simpatía "Créeme. Lo entiendo. Una vez tenía la gripe y el doctor de Dean trató de hacerme sentir mejor explicándome lo suertudo que era de que no me había pegado la peste cristal. Incluso sacó fotografías y un video demostrativo"

Cuando el adolescente frunció el ceño, su profesor suspiro "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero bajo toda la cretinez, es un buen tipo y de hecho se graduó el primero de su clase. Dean no podría estar en mejores manos, aun cuando se saltó la clase de modales"

"¿Usted conoce al doctor de Dean?"

"Si. Conozco a Ryan como tú conoces a Dean. El ADN es sorprendente ¿verdad? Comparto con él más que con cualquier persona en el planeta y aun así pienso que es un alien"

Con todo lo que había pasado, Sam no había notado que el médico tratante de su hermano tenía el mismo apellido que su profesor. Tampoco se acordaba que Taylor le hubiese dicho que su hermano era doctor en la conversación que había tenido en el campamento "Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo por su apellido"

"Ya. _Señor White_ es tan mi papá. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso"

Por segunda vez desde que el señor Taylor habia llegado, Sam sintió una ola de vergüenza "Siento lo que dije antes de su hermano"

"No lo sientas" Taylor no le dio importancia a la disculpa "Como dije. Es un buen doctor. Solo pregúntale a mi madre o mi padre. O mi abuela o incluso al viejo Dikson, de la carnicería. Diablos, a cualquier persona en el área de tres estados que mi madre puede alcanzar por teléfono. Todos ellos estarán encantados de elogiarlo"

"A veces me olvido lo especial que es mi hermano. Lo importante que es" Dean era su hogar. El único hogar que Sam había conocido.

"Es fácil tomar a la gente que queremos por sentado, Sam"

"Intenté decirle que lo sentía"

"Déjame adivinar. Te miró como si fueses un idiota"

"Si, pero igual necesito decírselo. Incluso si ya lo olvidó. Haré que me escuche" los ojos de Sam tenían una expresión de ruego "Tengo que arreglarlo. No quiero que se sienta diferente respecto a mi"

"Puedo entender tu necesidad de pedir perdón, Sam, pero no creo que Dean pueda o quisiera sentirse diferente a lo que siente por ti" el profesor se encogió de hombros "Algunas veces, el pedir perdón es más bien para el que ofendió que para el ofendido. Puede sonar muy poco sincero si no eres cuidadoso"

El adolescente levantó la vista culpable "Yo…yo solo quiero dejar de sentirme tan mal"

Taylor suspiró.

"Usted no entiende lo que él significa para mi"

"Es tu héroe"

Sam frunció el ceño, pero no negó las palabras del profesor, por lo que este continuó "No de la clase que puede subir edificios por las paredes o atrapar una bala con sus dientes, pero de la clase que te afirma cuando estás a punto de caer"

"Súper Capitán Hermano mayor" dijo Sam suavemente, bajando la cabeza.

Taylor se rio "Si, suena como eso"

El adolescente levantó la vista "¿Pero cómo se recompensa a alguien por ser todo eso?"

"No lo haces" el profesor se encogió de hombros "Aunque dejarlos en paz con todo el tema de 'sé lo que es mejor porque soy mayor' es un comienzo. Y he descubierto que un buen bistec y una cerveza fría funciona de maravilla con Ryan"

"Para Dean sería un hamburguesa con queso y una malteada"

"¿Ves? Ahora estás pensando. Aunque no te aconsejo que la contrabandees acá. Ryan se pondría en modo doctor contigo y luego la confiscaría para el beneficio de su paciente. Lo que en verdad significaría que estarías comprándole el almuerzo a mi hermano en lugar de al tuyo" Taylor estiró el brazo y apretó con cariño el hombro del muchacho "Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb se reclinó en la banca en el pequeño jardín de meditación y presionó su celular a su oreja. Ignoró el signo que decía que no se podían realizar llamadas en el jardín de meditación "Hola Moose ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

Oliver Havers, más conocido como Moose era el amigo de Caleb de Universidad y el supervisor de su compañía constructora. Le había dado a Oliver control temporal en el actual trabajo mientras Reaves permanecía en el hospital.

"¡Skid! ¿Cómo diablos está el sociecito?"

Caleb sonrió con el raro apodo. No pegaba cuando Dean tenía once, pero ahora menos. Pese a la impresionante altura y cuerpazo de Moose, hacía a casi cualquiera 'pequeño' en comparación "Dean está aguantando"

"¿Y el enano de la pandilla?"

"Sam está mejor"

"Bien. No te preocupes de nada. Tengo todo bajo control"

Reaves bufó con sorna "Mientras no estés utilizando tus crayones para dibujar en los planos, nuevamente"

"Socio, esas fueron unos aportes brillantes"

"Moose. Mantente dibujando juegos de futbol para la liga de la ciudad. Aléjate de mis bosquejos"

Oliver soltó una carcajada "Trae a Dean de visita cuando esté mejor. La ultima vez fue espectacular…"

"Como si el chico necesitara más mala influencia"

"En verdad. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, viejo. Uno solo tiene una familia"

"Claro" Caleb aclaró su garganta "Te veo pronto" Reaves cerró el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y paso una mano por su boca. Si seguía equivocándose, no quedaría ninguna familia. Estaba a punto de volver a la habitación de Sam cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

"Hola, mi muchacho"

De las largas sombras de la tarde, apareció el Pastor Jim Murphy "¡Jim!" Reaves se puso de pie.

Jim lo alcanzo y lo atrapó en un rápido abrazo. Caleb sonrió y luego frunció el ceño al notar la venda blanca en la frente del Pastor "¿Estás bien?"

"No es nada" Murphy toco el vendaje "Joshua se encargó, pero no le digas a tu padre ¿Cómo están nuestros muchachos?"

"No bien" Caleb estaba aliviado de poder confesar. Bajó la mirada al suelo "Dios, Jim. Me equivoqué. Sam estaba inconsciente porque me proyecté a través de él y ahora está bien, pero Dean… papá tuvo que ponerlo en hipotermia para bajar la presión de su cabeza" Reaves miró al pastor "Para hacer una larga historia corta, me equivoqué y los muchachos casi mueren por eso"

Jim pestañeo, absorbiendo la información. Murphy agarro el antebrazo del joven cazador "De alguna forma, Caleb, creo que hay más cosas involucradas y que no es tu culpa para nada"

"Pero, Sam…" Caleb había estado plenamente consciente de lo que había estado haciendo a Sam. Había seguido adelante sin importar las consecuencias.

Jim negó con la cabeza, sin querer seguir escuchando la negatividad de Reaves "¿Estabas intentando salvarlo? ¿Salvar a Dean, quizá?"

Caleb pasó la mano por su boca. No era tan sencillo "Bueno, si, pero yo debería…"

"¿Y asumo que no había nada más que pudieses hacer?"

"No, no parecía haber otra opción, pero siempre hay opciones" Caleb apretó los labios "Tu siempre estás diciéndonos eso"

Jim le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el rostro "Confío en ti, Caleb. Confío en que tomas la decisión correcta cuando se trata de los Winchester. Siempre lo he hecho. Aunque en ocasiones, no creo que tomes las mejores decisiones para ti mismo. Parece que todos mis muchachos tienen una veta de auto sacrificio" Jim le indicó las puertas "¿Me puedes llevar a dónde están?"

"Si, pero vas a tener que lidiar con Johnny primero" Caleb se encogió al tener que explicar cómo había ido contra los deseos de John.

Jim sonrió "Tu padre mencionó eso ¿Tu cargaste con la culpa por eso?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Puedo cargarla. Sam es una historia diferente y va a necesitar refuerzos"

"Entonces no lo dejemos esperando"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Sam se tensó cuando John Winchester entró en la habitación, pero se relajó cuando vio que lo seguían el Pastor Jim y Caleb. Dio una mirada al señor Taylor "Va a poder conocer más de mi terrorífica familia" le comentó a su profesor "Hola, Pastor Jim"

"Samuel. Me alegro que te estés sintiendo mejor" Jim le dio una cálida sonrisa al adolescente.

Una idea terrorífica pasó por la cabeza de Sam "¿Dean está bien?"

"Acabamos de dejarlo y Mackland dijo que estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado" respondió Murphy y Sam se sintió rápidamente aliviado.

John se adelantó "Señor Taylor, Caleb me dijo que había pasado a visitar a Sam"

"Señor Winchester" Taylor extendió su mano, sin encogerse con el firme apretón de manos "Como le expliqué a su hermano, solo pasé a ver cómo estaba Sam. Para traerle algunas cosas de la escuela"

"Soy Jim Murphy. Gusto en conocerlo. John y yo apreciamos su preocupación por sus estudiantes"

Taylor acepto el cálido apretón de manos. El hombre de pelo cano era diferente a los otros. Caleb permaneció apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta.

John rodó los ojos hacia el Pastor Jim, pero mantuvo la charla ligera "Sam ha estado manteniéndose al día con sus tareas. Espero que esto no afecte sus notas"

"No" Taylor negó con la cabeza "Las notas de Sam son sólidas"

"Si, a veces es como si él supiese todo" John miró fijamente a su hijo otra vez y Sam tragó con dificultad "O al menos eso piensa él"

"Bueno, creo que debería irme"

"¿Tiene que irse?" preguntó Sam repentinamente "Quiero decir… ni siquiera me ha dado las tareas para la próxima semana"

"De hecho, solo estamos viendo un video y jugando algunas cosas. Es la última semana de clases" Taylor sonrió con empatía a Sam "Tanto trabajo y cero diversión nos hace pensar a los profesores que tenemos un trabajo de verdad"

"Bueno, igual fue bueno de tu parte pasar a verlo" Caleb se alejó de la puerta.

"Espero que regreses antes del baile, Sam. No será lo mismo sin ti. Dale a Dean mis saludos" ladeo la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Sam antes de abrir la puerta "Buena suerte" agregó rápidamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

"Desobedeciste una orden directa" John se estiró y puso sus manos en los delgados hombros de su hijo antes de acercarse al Pastor Jim y Caleb "No doy órdenes para escucharme hablar, Sammy"

"Johnathan" advirtió Jim

"La orden no era justa"

John miró a Jim. El pastor levantó las manos en gesto de paz y se unió a un contrito Caleb cerca de la puerta.

"¿Justa?" el mayor de los Winchester se sentó en el borde de la cama "¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿Para mí? ¿Para tu hermano? ¿Y desde cuando todo lo que digo se somete a debate?"

Sam bajó la vista, evitando la mirada de su padre, solo conformado por el hecho de que Caleb y Jim estaban en la habitación para evitar el baño de sangre "Pero necesitaba verlo"

John estiró el brazo y levantó la barbilla de su hijo para que estuviesen viéndose a los ojos "Y yo necesitaba protegerte de ver a Dean. ¿Crees que Dean quería que lo vieras de esa forma? Mira lo nervioso que te pusiste"

Sam tiró su cara para soltarse de su padre "Dean no me hubiese querido encerrado como un niño pequeño"

"¿En verdad?" John se acercó a su hijo "Bueno, eso es gracioso considerando que me hizo prometerle que no te dejaría visitarlo si las cosas se ponían mal. Le di mi palabra"

Una mirada incrédula pasó por el rostro de Sam

"¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Su palabras exactas fueron y estoy citándolo…'No cedas con Sammy, papá. El niño no necesita nada más, de lo que tener pesadillas' ".

El adolescente frunció el ceño. Sonaba exactamente como algo que diría su hermano y de puro pensarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas "Está sufriendo" susurró.

John suspiró, pasando su mano por el cabello de su hijo "Lo sé, hijo. Pero está mejorando. Tenemos que enfocarnos en eso" Mac y Jim tienen razón. El enojo no iba a ayudar a ninguno de sus hijos.

"No parecía Dean"

"Tu hermano todavía está ahí, hijo"

"Lo sé" Sam asintió levantando la mirada con esperanza "Eso es lo que dijo Caleb. Lo que estaba tratando de mostrarme"

John se giró "Ya, bueno. No tendría que haber hecho eso si hubiese mantenido tu culo aquí como se suponía tenía que hacer"

"Lo siento. La cag.." comenzó Caleb, luego escogió una palabra diferente, dado que el pastor estaba presente "La embarré"

"No fue su culpa" lo interrumpió Sam.

John miró a su hijo "Veamos esto desde mi punto de vista. Tú, lo creas o no, acabas de cumplir trece años, hace menos de dos semanas. Caleb, por el otro lado, tiene veinticinco. Debería haber sabido" Winchester miró en dirección a Reaves nuevamente "Yo espero que él sepa hacer las cosas mejor"

Caleb suspiró y dejó la habitación. Jim le dio una mirada decepcionada a John y siguió al psíquico.

Sam se sentó en la cama "Lo siento, papá. Creo que mi imaginación no era tan terrible como yo pensaba. Debí haberte escuchado"

"¿Puedo tener eso por escrito? Para que pueda sacarlo en los próximos años para probarte que solo porque soy tu vejo no siempre estoy equivocado"

"Igual no sería un contrato vinculante, papá"

John rodó los ojos "Veo que todavía con la idea del abogado"

"Bueno, eso o quizá profesor"

"¿Profesor?" John suspiro "Quédate con las leyes. Al menos podrías ayudar a la familia y hacen mucho más dinero" revolvió el cabello de su hijo "lo que significa, más municiones"

Sam soltó una carcajada y un bostezo lo pillo desprevenido "¿Dean realmente va a estar bien, papá?"

John se agacho y agarró uno de los pies de Sam quitándole la zapatilla "Si, Sammy. Va a estar bien. Prometo que te mantendré informado y en cuanto esté un poco mejor, me asegurare que puedas sentarte junto a él todo lo que quieras. Estarás ahí cuando despierte ¿bien?"

El adolescente asintió. No protestó cuando su padre removio su otro zapato y lo tapo "Me alegra que esté mejor. No sé qué haría si no tuviese a Dean"

"Se a lo que te refieres" John dio unas palmaditas cariñosas al pecho de su hijo antes de apagar la lámpara de Pato Donald del velador. Ambos estarían en grandes problemas sin el hermano mayor por muchas razones "Duerme un poco, hijo"

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si?" John se puso de pie

"¿Te quedarías aquí…hasta que me quede dormido? Estoy acostumbrado a… bueno…Dean está generalmente cerca, por si acaso"

La petición lo pillo desprevenido. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de sus hijos buscaba consuelo en él "Claro, niño"

"¿Y papá?"

"¿Si, hijo?"

"¿Podrías no matar a Caleb? A Dean como que le cae bien"

John bufó con sorna "¿A Dean, huh?"

Sam asintió "Sip"

"Voy a pensarlo"

"Gracias, papá"

"De nada, Sammy. De nada"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" _La Gran Lechuza Cornuda es el más fiero y poderoso cazador entre sus compañeros lechuzas"_ John levantó la vista del gran libro de Ornitología que estaba leyendo para ver a la inmóvil figura en la cama. "Puedo respetar eso ¿tu, Ace?"

El rostro palido de Dean permaneció impasible. No había movimiento excepto por los escalofríos que todavía atacaban su cuerpo y el forzado movimiento de su pecho provocado por el maldito respirador.

Mackland le había dicho a John que los escalofríos desaparecerían, ya que habían estado entibiando el cuerpo de Dean las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Pero John, el padre no iba a estar convencido hasta que Dean estuviese despierto y quejándose por todas las frazadas que tenía encima.

El cazador volvió a mirar al libro _"La Gran Lechuza Cornuda es conocido por ser agresiva y un padre protector"_ John se rio "Algo que definitivamente puedo entender" en ocasiones los atributos que compartía con la gran lechuza cornuda metían a John en problemas. Había tenido que soportar una reprimenda de Jim la noche anterior y sufrir la ley del hielo de parte de Caleb.

Winchester volteo la página cuidadosamente, esperando que Mackland estuviese en lo cierto acerca de que Dean podía escucharlos. Acerca de que la interacción con él era crucial para traer de regreso a estado consciente a su hijo. Cuando Dean despertara John trataría de hacer las cosas de otra manera. De hacerlo mejor"

" _Las lechuzas generalmente crían y defienden a sus polluelos hasta que están totalmente maduros y pueden dejar el nido"_ John bufó con sorna "Claro. Como si alguna vez voy a estar preparado para ese momento" dio una mirada a Dean "¿Podemos acordar ahora qué tú y Sammy no van a dejar el tiempo en mucho, mucho tiempo?"

" _Las lechuzas cornudas pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo cazando"_ leyó John _"Se acercan silenciosas. Su presa casi no las siente"_ el hombre volvió a mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa "Eso podría ser cierto cuando cazo solo, pero cuando ustedes están conmigo. Casi nunca hay silencio. La mayor parte de las veces es tu culpa, como estás bien consciente"

John solo esperaba que su hijo le respondiera algo sarcástico o hiciera un tonto chiste acerca de cómo él y Sam podría subsistir a base de gruñidos si no fuese por él, el conversador de la familia. Tristemente, era probablemente cierto _"Generalmente la lechuza cornuda es solicitaría, prefiriendo habitar en lugares inestables por su cuenta"_

Por alguna razón los ojos del mayor de los Winchester comenzaron a arder y rápidamente los restregó, tragando con dificultad el nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta "Parece que eso suena un poco parecido a tu viejo ¿huh?"

John leyó por un momento en silencio, incapaz de confiar en que su voz se mantuviese estable. Cuando paso a la siguiente página sonrió. Dio una mirada al cielo como frecuentemente hacia cada vez que ocurría algo irónico o lo atacaba el recuerdo de su difunta esposa "Ahora aquí hay un pájaro que tiene tu corazón, hijo"

" _El Halcón Harris. Muy inteligente._ Y. escucha esto, _La única aves de caza en el mundo conocida por ser naturalmente sociable"_ John negó con la cabeza ligeramente " _"Cazan y viven juntos como familia y no es poco común encontrar hermanos adultos compartiendo el mismo nido. En cacería trabajan como equipo, actuando de manera muy diferente a otras aves de presa. Dos o tres aves actúan de centinelas, cuidando el nido contra predadores de mayor tamaño, mientras los otros miembros atraen y capturan a su presa sin ponerse en peligro"_

El cazador cerró el libro y se reclinó en la silla "Jodidamente considerados pájaros. Poniendo las necesidades de otros miembros de la familia antes que las propias. Casi parece que fuese contra los instintos de un verdadero cazador" John dejó el libro de Sam en la mesa y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante "Y todo este tiempo yo estuve preocupado de tus prioridades referente al trabajo"

En un movimiento poco característico, John paso su mano por los rieles de la cama de hospital y la colocó sobre la de su hijo "¿Quizá solo somos depredadores diferentes?"

El silencio era enervante y John humedeció sus labios "¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tú solías tener este gusto por las plumas. Tú y tu mamá las encontraban en el parque, en el bosque cuando fuimos a acampar. Una vez, Mary encontró una pluma de halcón al lado del camino cuando su auto se rompió. Estaba más emocionada de contarme eso que de explicarme qué demonios había sucedido con ese tarro que conducía. Era el orgullo de su colección"

John sonrió "solía molestarla diciéndole que ibas a agárrate piojos de pájaros, pero ella adoraba la manera en que hacías un gran show con cada nueva que encontrabas. Dios. Ella te amaba, Ace. A ti y a Sammy. Desearía…" John sintió que su garganta comenzaba a cerrársele nuevamente y curvo sus dedos en los de Dean "Desearía que ella estuviese aquí ahora. Ella sabría qué decir. Qué hacer"

"¡Maldición, Dean!" gruño John, quitando su mano y poniéndose de pie. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más "Abre los ojos. Ahora"

Para su sorpresa el monitor más cercano a la cama dio un bip. Por un terrorífico segundo, John pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero entonces las pestañas de Dean se movieron contra su pálida piel y el cazador contuvo el aliento "Vamos, hijo. Despierta" puso su mano en la demasiado fría frente de su muchacho "Tu hermano te necesita, Dean. Sammy te necesita. Los dos te necesitamos"

Hubo un largo momento en que John pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero luego Dean abio los ojos. Apenas una pizca al comienzo y luego enormes con miedo.

Su hijo levantó los brazos e intentó sacar el tubo de respiración, pero John agarro sus manos, guiándolas con cuidado nuevamente a la cama "Tranquilo, Ace. Deja que los profesionales se hagan cargo ¿bien?"

El adolescente hizo arcadas y lucho débilmente contra el agarre de su padre. John utilizó una mano para afirmar las de su hijo y con la otra apretó el botón de llamada "Dean. Detente"

Cuando la voz de la enfermera sonó por el altoparlante, John le ladró que buscara a Mac. Dean se había tranquilizado levemente para cuando Mac entro en la habitación, seguido del Pastor Jim. El ministro había permanecido fuera de la habitación orando desde que había llegado. Una agitada enfermera los seguía.

El rostro de Ames se iluminó cuando la mirada ligeramente en pánico y suplicante de su paciente encontró la suya "Miren quién está despierto"

La enfermera se hizo lugar en el lado de la cama junto a John y no le pidió muy educadamente que se moviera tomando su espacio y sosteniendo los brazos de Dean.

Jim le indicó a John que les diera a los profesionales espacio para trabajar. Mackland se inclinó cerca de la cama y presionó el botón para levantar la parte superior de esta y esperó hasta que el adolescente estaba más sentado "¿Estás listo para librarte de esta cosa?"

Dean asintió y Mac dio una mirada a la enfermera y luego al joven cazador "A la cuenta de tres, tose para mí"

John observó con aprensión como su viejo amigo expertamente tomaba el tubo de respiración, contaba suavemente hasta tres y luego, rápida y eficientemente lo retiraba.

"¿Ves? ¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad?

Dean tosió un par de veces. Sus manos restregando su garganta que se sentía ardiendo mientras miraba a Mac. La enfermera le ofreció algo de agua. Agradecido tomo un par de sorbos antes de apoyar su cansada cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Sus ojos buscaron a su padre "¿Sammy?"

Jim dio una risita y Mac bufó con sorna.

John sonrió cansado "Tu hermano está bien"

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Dean, encogiéndose con el dolor de su irritada garganta.

"Arriba en el ala pediátrica con Caleb. Los doctores lo han dejado quedarse hasta que decidieras unirte al mundo de los vivos nuevamente"

"¿Por qué no vas a ver si quiere bajar por un momento?" la sugerencia de Mackland hizo que todos los miraran "Creo que la tormenta ya ha pasado" sonrió "Todo se ve bien. Igual quiero hacer una Resonancia y un Escáner, pero no veo por qué no puede haber una rápida visita de Sam antes

John asintió y luego apretó con cuidado el hombro de Dean "Ya vuelvo, hijo" encontró que le parecía sorprendentemente difícil alejarse ahora que su muchacho estaba despierto, pero también le había prometido a Sam que iría a buscarlo en cuanto Sam lo autorizara.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" murmuró Dean, tomando otro sorbo de agua.

"Cinco días, mi muchacho. Me diste tiempo de llegar aquí" respondió Jim, de pie junto a la cama del muchacho.

"¿Mac tuvo que pedir refuerzos?" Dean frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos por un momento "¿Todos están bien?"

"Todos están bien. Mejor ahora que estás despierto" Jim dio unas palmaditas cariñosas al hombro del chico.

En el pasillo, John se chocó con Caleb. El joven cazador lo miró con una expresión mezcla de aprensión y preocupaciones "John, esta…"

"Está despierto"

"Sam…" comenzó Caleb, pero John asintió.

"voy a buscarlo"

"Acabo de dejarlo. Esos chicos, Cody y Shelton estaban con él, pero casi por irse, creo"

"Gracias" John miró al suelo un momento, antes de levantar la vista "Mira, muchacho…"

"¿Si?" Caleb lo miró a los ojos, cambiando de posición incómodo.

"Acerca del otro día…"

Caleb suspiró y paso su mano por el cabello "Yo estuve…bueno…" el joven se encogió de hombros "Fuera de lugar"

"Si" John se encogió de hombros, mirando por sobre el hombro del otro hombro "Yo también"

"Entonces…" Caleb aclaró su garganta "¿Estamos bien?" arqueó una ceja como si solo estuviese un poco curioso.

"Estamos bien" acordó John.

"Bien. Podría ser un poco incómodo…"

"Claro" John comenzó a avanzar para rodearlo, pero se detuvo y mantuvo su mirada "Pero que no suceda nuevamente"

Caleb asintió "No hay problema"

"Bien"

Ambos permanecieron de pie por un momento antes que un atisbo de sonrisa apareciera en la atractiva cara de Caleb. "¿Entonces estás esperando para abrazarme o algo, grandote? Porque eso sería incomodo también ¿sabes?"

"Sabelotodo ¿me pregunto dónde lo aprendiste?" John sonrió sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Es de familia" Caleb sonrió, contento con la cotidianeidad. Se dirigió a la UCI y fue saludado por la linda enfermera de cabello negro que había estado coqueteando con él días antes "Hola" la afirmó del brazo antes de que ella pudiese tropezar.

"¡Hola!" le sonrió y le indicó hacia atrás "Tu sobrino está despierto si quieres entrar a verlo"

"Esa es una noticia genial" la soltó "¿Quieres ayudarme a celebrarlo más tarde?"

Ella soltó una carcajada, coqueta "Quizá"

El cazador la observó cómo se alejaba, dándole un par de miradas hacia atrás mientras lo hacía. Si. Las cosas definitivamente estaban regresando a la normalidad.

"¿Dónde está Sammy?" susurró la apenas reconocible voz de Dean cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación.

"Gusto en verte también, Deuce" Caleb se acercó a la cama dándole una mirada divertida a Mac y Jim cuando el doctor rodó los ojos con la obsesiva mente de su paciente.

"Pensé…que estabas con él" el tono era casi acusador y Caleb alzó las manos rindiéndose en broma.

"Dame un respiro. He estado en el infierno adolescente por las últimas dos horas, escuchando demasiado más de lo que hubiese deseado nunca de lo corta de la falda que Kelley estaba usando en la cafetería ayer y quien engancho con quien en el ultimo recreo del kindergarten" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Sin mencionar una perturbadora discusión de políticas en Sudan con un total nerd niño llamado polluelo o algo asi"

"Buho" contestó Dean, incapaz de resistir la sonrisa que asomaba en sus partidos labios "Sammy tiene un gusto raro en amigos"

"Si, bueno. Solo tienes que mirar su ambiente familiar" contestó Caleb.

"Lo dice el tipo que es amigo de 'Moose'"

"¿Y acaso no te he advertido de esos amigos tuyos del culto?" comentó Jim

Mac se excuso antes del contrataque "Tengo que ir a coordinar las cosas con Radiología para los exámenes que te quiero realizar"

"Gracias, Mac…por todo"

"De nada" Mac dio un golpecito cariñoso a la pierna del adolescente y dejó la habitación.

"Voy a ver qué está demorando a John" se excusó Jim sintiendo que los dos jóvenes necesitaban tiempo a solas.

"Entonces…" Caleb se apoyó en la baranda "¿Todavía estas sintiendo los efectos del rayo congelante del Dr. Ames, Solo?"

Dean lo miró luchando con la necesidad de tiritar "No. Estoy bien y calientito"

El cazador mayor bufó con sorna "Me alegra escucharlo"

"¿Sammy está bien?"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Maldición ¿Parezco un idiota? Puedo cuidar a un niño ¿sabes?"

"Como la vez que se supone estabas cuidándolo y casi inundó el baño de Jim?"

"Noticia de último minuto…Sammy puede bañarse por sí solo ahora. Pese a que tuve que amenazarlo con golpearlo una vez cuando estabas inconsciente"

"Es solo que…" Dean suspiró "Sé cómo puede ser"

"¿Te refieres al mayor grano en el culo que puede ser?

Dean frunció el ceño "No digas eso de él"

El otro cazador sonrió "¿Te olvidas que puedo leer mentes?"

"Yo puedo pensar lo que quiera de él, pero…"

"Lo sé…es tu hermano" suspiró Caleb.

Dean tiritó nuevamente y Caleb hizo un gran show de subir las mantas y arroparlo, rodando los ojos y bufando con cansancio "Maldición ¿Cuándo va a terminar mi trabajo como niñera de Winchesters?"

"Perdón por dejarte afuera" dijo Dean miserablemente, levantando su mano para masajear su cabeza que todavía dolia un poco. Bostezó "Pero tuviste un poco de culpa en todo esto"

Caleb asintió. Su rostro serio "Acerca de eso, Deuce…"

Dean levantó su mano "No te compliques. Fue un accidente. Lo entiendo"

"Si, bueno. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu insubordinación" Caleb negó con la cabeza "La próxima vez que estemos en una cacería, yo tengo mayor rango"

Dean bufó con sorna "Como sea" sus ojos volaron a la puerta "Oye ¿Crees que voy a obtener tener mi anillo?"

"¿Por qué?" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Casi moriste. Igual que Sammy"

"Casi morí también cuando tú obtuviste tu anillo"

Reaves frunció el ceño "Esto fue una mierda aterradora, Deuce. Y tú dormiste la mayor parte. No fue un paseo por el parque ver a tu papá y Sammy pasar por un infierno sin saber si te ibas a recuperar"

Dean sonrió "¿No vas a llorar o algo así, verdad Damien?"

"Mierda" Caleb bufó "He lamido wiskey de doscientos años del cuerpo desnudo de una súper modelo de Victoria Secret, conducido un Ferrari en una pista de carreras y estaba sentado en la yarda cincuenta cuando los Cowboys ganaron el Superbowl y _todavía_ no he derramado una sola lagrima, viejo"

"Claro" Dean sonrió socarrón "¿Desde cuándo te gusta el wiskey?"

Caleb soltó una carcajada "¿Cómo si tu no fueses capaz de beber anti frizz con esa clase de motivación"

"Verdad" admitió Dean en medio de un bostezo descarretillador. Ahora que estaba despierto, estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil mantenerse así "Pero en verdad…gracias por cuidar de Sammy"

"Si no tuviese todavía un anillo, entonces hubiese obtenido uno por no matar al enano" Caleb aclaró la garganta y se enderezó "´Te extraño y yo también. Algo"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un acelerado Sam entró en la habitación "¡Dean!2

"¡Samuel!" le gritó John desde el escritorio de enfermeras, donde estaba hablando con la enfermera Meyers y el Pastor Jim "¡Este es un hospital, jovencito! ¡Deja de gritar!"

"¿Crees que se da cuenta de que está gritando a Sam por gritar?" preguntó Caleb

Dean negó con la cabeza suavemente "¿No son geniales las familias?"

Sam atravesó la habitación y en un segundo estaba al lado de su hermano "Estas despierto"

"Dificil estar inconsciente con todo el ruido"

Sam sonrió "Alguien debería decirle algo a papá" dio una mirada a Caleb.

"Ah, no" el joven dio un paso atrás "la mirada de Sammy no tiene más poder sobre mí. En este momento renuncio a mi identidad como Caleb Winchester. Caleb Reaves es mucho más cool"

"Jim está invitando a papá a desayunar. Un bistec de verdad y huevos"

Caleb sintió como se le llenaba la boca de agua. Podría alcanzarlos y chequear con Moose como iban las cosas en Tri-Corp "Sammy, ¿crees que puedas cuidar a tu hermano hasta que Mac regrese?"

"Puedo manejarlo" dijo Sam agradecido con Caleb por dejarlo a solas con su hermano.

"Ser un buen chico, Deuce y te traeré una cajita feliz"

"¿Puedo elegir una súper modelo como premio?"

Reaves bufó sarcástico y le apretó el antebrazo "Ya quisieras"

La mirada de Sam recorrió a su hermano de arriba abajo "¿Estas bien?"

Dean lucho contra otro tiritón y forzó una sonrisa "Ahora que me estoy descongelando, estoy mucho mejor"

Sam se acercó "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" Dean frunció el ceño "¿Caleb y tú me pintaron las uñas o algo así cuando estaba en hielo? Dime que no aclaraste mi cabello como yo te hice cuando tenías diez"

Sam negó con la cabeza "Estoy intentando hablar en serio"

Dean sonrió, parpadeando para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran "Socio, has estado demasiado serio últimamente"

"Pensé que ibas a morir"

Las palabras o quizá el tono solemne forzó a Dean a permanecer despierto "¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y dejarte terminar de criar a papá?"

"Yo solo…" Sam bajo la vista a sus manos que estaban en la cama jugueteando con una de las mantas que cubrían a su hermano "Y después papá no me dejaba verte…bueno, excepto por esa vez"

Dean frunció el ceño. Un recuerdo difuso de su hermano junto a él en esa oscuridad congelada flotó desde su subconsciente como la sensación de una pesadilla "No quería que estuvieses aquí"

Sam levantó la vista. Sus pardos ojos reflejaban tristeza y un poco de ira "¿Por qué? Tu hubieses permanecido conmigo"

"Ya, pero es por eso que a mí me pagan el sueldo de hermano mayor. Ayudantes y hermanos menores tienen que trabajar para lograrlo. Ganarse sus propias capas" Dean forzó una media sonrisa "Ni siquiera tienes un cinturón de entrenamiento todavía"

"No soy un bebé"

Dean suspiró "Lo sé" podía fácilmente recordar la versión de Sam de seis años. La que se colgaba de él en el armario, confiando que podía solucionarlo todo. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro "Pero era más fácil cuando lo eras"

Sam mantuvo la mirada y asintió "Si, para los dos"

El adolescente más grande movió su cabeza y se acomodó en la cama ligeramente "Mira, Sammy. No voy a poder estar despierto mucho más, pero quiero que quede una cosa clara, ¿ok?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Entiendo que estás creciendo y que apesta ser tú de momento, pero no puedo evitar ser quien soy. O dejar de hacer lo que he estado haciendo toda mi vida solo porque te agarraste un caso fuerte de testosterona"

Sam asintió "Eres mi hermano mayor" no lo cambiaría, incluso si pudiera.

Dean asintió "Eso lo resume"

"Sin importar adónde esté. Siempre vas a encontrarme"

"Absolutamente"

"Y tienes que protegerme"

"Claro" Dean parpadeó nuevamente. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados un momento más largo que antes "Es mi trabajo"

"Y nunca vas a querer abandonarme"

Dean abrió los ojos, sin dejar de notar que Sam estaba conteniendo el aliento "No sin una jodida pelea, niño"

Sam asintió, observando finalmente como su hermano perdía la batalla contra el sueño "Y me amas" susurró.

Dean murmuró dormido. Las palabras le sonaron a Sam como 'más que a nada' pero también podría haber sido 'no escenas de chicas'"

Sam decidió que realmente no importaba, porque ambos significaban lo mismo. Cubrió la mano de Dean con la suya y sonrió "También te amo, Dean"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: "Héroes" es la traducción de "Heroes Revisted" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3596769/1/Heroes-Revisited

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la historia más importante de todo el UA de La Hermandad. Es la primera. De esta nos enamoramos y han salido todas las demás. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

Sam Winchester está creciendo, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando te ves atrapado en las sombras de tu bien intencionada familia. Un movimiento en falso y Sam se encuentra repentinamente atrapado en una tormenta de emociones sin refugio a la vista.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Capítulo 13

" **¿Qué nos hace heroicos?-Enfrentar simultáneamente nuestro supremo sufrimiento y nuestra suprema esperanza" - Nietzsche**

Dos días más tarde Sam entró en la nueva habitación de su hermano en el ala pediátrica. Para el deleite del muchacho de trece años, el hospital había sido golpeado con un brote repentino de gripe y Dean había terminado en la suite de princesa del piso, para más remate.

"Hola, cenicienta" dijo Sam alegremente en su mejor voz de ratón mientras empujaba la puerta.

Dean lo miró por sobre una de las revistas de autos que Caleb le había traído el día anterior. El gesto hubiese sido agradable si las revistas no hubiesen venido en una bolsa rosada adornada con globos y zapatillas de ballet y con la tarjeta que decía para mi sobrina favorita, Deanna. Sam se rio un poco más fuerte de lo que debiese.

"Vete, traidor" gruño rabioso el adolescente, regresando a su lectura. Estaba en cama y su pierna de nuevo en la tracción y elevada.

"Vamos, hombre" suspiró Sam, sentándose en la cama, tratando de no reírse al ver la lámpara de Blanca Nieves "Te traje algo" le alcanzó la bolsa café que Shelton le había enviado y la sacudió

Su hermano bajó la revista y miró con anhelo la bolsa "Sammy, si hay una hamburguesa ahí, todas tus transgresiones serán olvidadas y quizá te bese"

"Yuck" Sam fingió disgusto "Que bueno que no se me ocurrió"

"¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Café?" preguntó Dean "Todavía estoy jodidamente helado y Mac no me da una puta cosa más que caldo"

"Nop" Sam se encogió de hombros "Lo siento, pero esto te gustará. Ábrela y velo"

Dean tomó la bolsa y vio su contenido. Su cara se transformó con una de sus sonrisas socarronas "Socio, odio decirte esto, pero prefiero los boxers. Y en verdad estoy cansándome con toda esta mierda de princesas…"

Sam rodó los ojos, agarró la bolsa y la dio vuelta sobre el pecho de su hermano. Son de la redada que nos ayudaste a planear, idiota.

Dean sonrió cuando finalmente comprendió. Tomó un calzón rosado de algodón "No lo hiciste ¿Mi hermanito pequeño? No hay manera. Dime la verdad. Solo fuiste el que vigilaba"

Sam negó con la cabeza indignado "Ese fue Cody. Shelton y yo nos metimos en los cajones de las niñas. El rostro del adolescente se enrojeció con la mirada sorprendida y divertida de Dean "Quiero decir…"

"¿Te metiste en el cajón de las niñas cuando estabas de campamento? Quizá yo estaba equivocado respecto a ese lugar. Suena cada vez más como Disneylandia"

Sam tartamudeó tratando de explicarse "No. Quiero decir…No realmente en el cajón de las niñas…pero en sus bolsos…o sea…"

"¿También tuviste de ese tipo de acción?" Dean arqueó una ceja y soltó un silbido "Con esa lindura de Kelley ¿verdad? Ese es mi muchacho. Cuéntale a tu hermano mayor, Dean, todo" recorrió la habitación con la mirada y le dio un puñetazo a Sam en el hombro "Pese a que este no es exactamente el escenario donde pensaba íbamos a tener esta conversación. Damien me llevó a un bar, pero oye, tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos"

Sam gimió mortificado "¡No! No sus bolsos…el lugar donde tenían guardados sus…inmencionables" suspiró "Los tomamos todos. Shelton incluso colgó algunos en el asta de la bandera"

"¿Inmencionables?" Dean soltó una carcajada con la mirada mortificada y ruborizada en el rostro de su hermano "Vas a cumplir catorce, Sammy. No cuarenta. Puedes decir la palabra con C"

"Dame un respiro, Dean" Sam se apoyó contra la cabeza de la cama golpeando su hombro contra el de su hermano. Quitó algo de su largo cabello de sus ojos "Solo quería que supieras que si te escucho. Que estaba pensando en ti cuando estaba en el campamento, aun cuando habia sido un completo idiota antes de irme"

Dean miró a su hermano "Entonces… ¿ahora no crees que tenerme de hermano mayor es tan malo?"

Sam se mordió el labio "No. Tienes tus momentos buenos"

"¿Y no me odias?"

Sam tragó con fuerza "No. Nunca podría odiarte, Dean. Nunca quise decirlo…"

Dean levantó su mano, efectivamente salvando a su hermano "Entonces porque no mejor, la próxima vez que te enojes, solo me dices que me vaya a joder a otro lado en vez de hacer una pataleta como una niña"

Sam asintió "Puedo hacerlo"

"Bien"

"¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Si, puedes traerme una jodida hamburguesa con queso"

"Gracias por cuidarme, Dean. Aun cuando no recuerdo todo lo que pasó…Sé que me salvaste y…"

Dean gimió y dio una mirada a la sonrisa tontorrona en el rostro de su hermano "¿Cómo es que pedirte una hamburguesa se volvió este momento de princesas?"

"Creo que el altar de calzones en tu pecho creo el ambiente" dijo Caleb, que había entrado en la habitación sin ser notado y ahora estaba al lado de la cama "Vas a evocar a los dioses del Estrógeno si no tienes cuidado, Deuce. ¿Estás seguro que estas totalmente recuperado para eso?"

"Gracioso" Dean bufó con sorna "Casi tan graciosos como tu regalo de ayer, pero estas fueron tomadas de un impotante ejercicio de cacería"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Y tu pensabas que yo era raro por guardar esas garras de lobo?"

"No has visto que Sammy las esté usando colgadas de un cordel en su cuello ¿o sí?"

El cazador se giró para mirar al muchacho más joven "¿Estas son _tuyas_ , enano?"

El rostro del chico se volvió rojo nuevamente "No…son…quiero decir…"

"¿Le pagaste a alguien para que te las diera?"

"¿Qué?" Sam tragó con dificultad y sus ojos se abrieron indignado.

"Si" Caleb se apoyó contra el colchón y se cruzó de brazos "como en esa película en que el niño nerd chantajea a la chica para que le pase sus calzones para impresionar a sus amigos"

Dean frunció el ceño "Socio, él es un Winchester. No tiene que pagar para ver la ropa interior de una chica"

"¿En verdad? Porque yo recuerdo esa vez cuando fuimos a ese pueblo cerca de la frontera y…"

"¿Y qué?" John entro en la habitación junto a Mac y Jim. Le dio a Caleb una mirada severa.

El joven cazador paso una mano por su cabello "Paso hace mucho tiempo" un año atrás para ser exactos.

"Uh huh" John paso la vista de Caleb a sus dos hijos "¿Quiero saber por qué hay ropa interior de chicas encima de tu cama, Dean?"

Dean sonrió "Regalos para mi recuperación de mis admiradoras"

"Si, el señor Taylor las trajo de la escuela" aportó Sam, disfrutando la expresión de los cazadores "Trajo una tarjeta también"

"¿Y qué sucedió con las flores y las revistas? ¿Qué está pasando últimamente con nuestra juventud, Johnathan? ¿Y los educadores fomentan este tipo de comportamiento?"

"Me alegra que quede solo una semana de escuela" respondió John.

"Vine a decir adiós y a decirte que te espero para que te recuperes en la granja" Jim sonrió "Pescaremos mucho y nos sentaremos en el porche"

"¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?" preguntó Sam desde su asiento en la cama de Dean.

"El diacono Benjamín está planeando un motín nuevamente ¿verdad Jim?" Mackland le sonrió a John por sobre la cabeza de Jim.

"Yo sé que como El Caballero no se supone que me involucre en asuntos personales, pero…" John soltó una carcajada.

"Yo trataré con el Diacono Benjamín como lo he hecho los últimos diez años" Jim se cruzó de brazos rehusándose a seguirles el juego.

"¿También vas, Damien?" preguntó Dean a Caleb. La granja de Jim era mucho más entretenida con el psíquico.

"Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar. Tri-Corp tiene un proyecto que terminar" Caleb agarró uno de los calzones y lo hizo girar en su dedo.

"¿Todavía tengo trabajo?" John ladeó la cabeza. Él habia estado trabajando en Tri-Corp.

Caleb asintió "Con beneficios de salud, solo porque tengo palancas con el dueño"

"Yo tengo una con el doctor" añadió Sam y todos lo quedaron mirando "El señor Taylor es el hermano del doctor White"

"Hermano _menor_ " corrigió Ryan cuando entro en la concurrida habitación.

"Su hermano le compró estos a Samuel" estableció Jim. Su boca apretada severamente cuando le habló al joven doctor "¿Le gustaría explicarlo?"

Mackland disfrutaba la incomodidad de su colega, pero decidió intervenir "Creo que se debe a que no hay buenos modelos a seguir. Los chicos no tienen héroes estos días"

"No me miren a mi" John negó con la cabeza viendo a su viejo amigo "El Duke era mi héroe"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Caleb con una sonrisa socarrona "¿Bo o Luke? Porque definitivamente te ves cómo tipo Cooter"

"Que gracioso. ¿Y quién era tu héroe, chico rudo? ¿Rambo?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Chuck Norris, por supuesto"

"Puedo decir que es una terrible mentira" aportó Dean solo para recibir una mirada severa del Pastor "Si, si…modales" el adolescente rodó los ojos "pero sé exactamente quién era el héroe de Caleb" miró a su hermano, travieso "¿Recuerdas cuando no usaba nada que no fueran camisetas color pastel y esos zapatos sin calcetas"

"Sonny Crockett" rio Sam asintiendo.

"No, no usaba" se defendió Caleb acaloradamente "Nunca he usado amarillo y Rosado en la vida"

"Era verde agua" asintió Mac con un dedo presionado en su barbilla meditabundo "Esa camiseta que usabas todo el tiempo con la chaqueta blanca encima. Lo recuerdo claramente"

"Y esos zapatos sin calcetines, recuerdo" añadió Jim.

John soltó otra carcajada "Oh, por favor. Dime que tienes una fotografía"

"De hecho…"

"Mac" gruño Caleb

"Mi héroe era Hulk Hogan" dijo el doctor White determinado a no quedarse fuera de la conversación "Quería ser un luchador profesional todo el tiempo que estuve en la preparatoria"

"Eso explicaría la inusual manera de tratar a los pacientes" le dijo Ames al joven "Si hubieses sido uno de mis residentes habría sugerido que siguieras ese sueño en lugar de confortar a los pacientes"

"Y aquí yo que iba a decir que eso era antes de que llegara a la escuela de medicina y _usted_ se convirtiera en mi ídolo, Dr. Ames."

Mac bufó "Aun asi no voy a recomendarlo para residente en el John Hopkins"

Dan habló luego "No te sientas tan mal, doc. Dejaré que seas mi héroe si dices que puedo irme de este sitio"

Sam miró a su hermano y sonrió "Vas a herir los sentimientos de papá"

"Callate, Samantha" respondió Dean. Su cara ligeramente ruborizada con la insinuación de su hermano de que su padre era su héroe.

"Bueno, eres libre de irte, siempre y cuando tu padre baje y termine de firmar los formularios. Además, tengo una niña de seis años ingresando por una operación de amígdalas, que de hecho apreciaría esta habitación"

"Puedo hacer eso" John le dio a sus dos hijos una mirada "Antes que salga de aquí con dos niñas en lugar de mis grandes y valientes hijos"

"Y creo que la enfermera Myers quiere hablar contigo" Ryan indicó a Caleb "Algo acerca de causar una epidemia de agitación y un quiebre moral en el gremio de las enfermeras"

"Maldición" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Esa mujer me asusta"

"¿Quieres llevarle una ofrenda de paz?" se burló Dean y le pasó un par de calzones "Conjura algo de estrógeno, viendo como todo le de ella se secó, dejándola inmune a tu encanto"

"Muchachos" Jim negó con la cabeza

Caleb sonrió con sorna "Estoy tan contento de que te estás sintiendo mejor, Deuce" Caleb se giró hacia su padre "¿Vas a ayudarme aquí, _papá?_ Ella cree que eres una especie de cruza entre Dios e Hipócrates en persona"

"Oh, no lo creo" dijo Mac mientras seguía a los otros hombres fuera de la habitación "Llega un momento en que los padres deben cortar el cordón umbilical ¿sabes?"

"Ya, claro. Lo gracioso es que nunca es en el momento oportuno para el hijo"

"¿Crees que Atila lo vaya a joder?" le preguntó Sam a su hermano cuando estuvieron solos

Dean sonrió y arqueo las cejas "Depende de cuantas de sus enfermeras _él_ logró joder"

Sam negó con la cabeza "No tienes remedio ¿Es todo en lo que piensas?"

"Ocasionalmente también pienso en comida, lo que me recuerda…"

El hermano menor gimió "Está bien. Voy a buscarte la estúpida hamburguesa con queso"

"Apúrate y aprovecha que la enfermera Atila está ocupada matando a Caleb"

"Bien" Sam se bajó de la cama, pero Dean lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo "Por cierto, nunca llegaste a decir quién era tu héroe"

Sam mantuvo la mirada de su hermano por un momento, intentando decidir si el otro adolescente estaba esperando una respuesta sincera o algo para atormentarlo. Quisiera decir Albert Einstein, Martin Luther King o incluso Pastor Jim, porque todos ellos parecían posibles, pero entonces la imagen de su hermano mayor roto, sangrando y encadenado a una muralla paso por sus ojos, seguido de una en que estaba escudando a Sam con su propio cuerpo mientras el fuego los rodeaba y otra de Dean tiritando violentamente amarrado a una cama de hospital y la desesperada verdad escapó de sus labios.

"Tu" el adolescente tragó, mirando al piso antes de ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor "Tu eres mi héroe, Dean"

El muchacho mayor apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sam y sonrió ligeramente. Sus ojos brillaron un poco antes de soltar a Sam con un exagerado gemido " _Dios_ , deshazte de estos calzones antes de que te pongas a cantar" negó con la cabeza "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo la primera vez que veas un sostén, niño?"

"Jodete, Dean"

Dean fingió estar en shock y luego rio "¿Ves? ¿Acaso era tan difícil?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Y llegamos al final :D Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, muchas, muchas gracias :D


End file.
